Las Cronicas de Narnia y la Reina Susan
by EyeProphecy
Summary: Susan ha cambiado, tiene una familia y una sobrina que le recuerda a Lucy y a Narnia, una nueva aventura empieza, Narnia sufre una traicion y Susan se da cuenta que ha sido una tonta, necesita ser "la benevola" para salvar sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen, los personajes tampoco, este fic es solo diversión.

"Una salida también es una entrada, un final es un nuevo comienzo, la muerte es solo el paso a otra vida"

Capítulo 1: Un comienzo casi feliz.

Todo había sido tan rápido… tantas muertes, me había quedado sola. Quise aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero sola en mi casa no podía, me sentía limitada, impotente, inerte, sentada noche tras noche en una silla. ¡Porque todos tenían que estar en el mismo lugar! Maldito tren me dije.

Peter, Lucy, Edmund, mis padres, Eustace, Sr. Kirke y la Srta. Plummer y Jill, la amiga de Eustace. Se habían ido para siempre, lo extraño era que todos creían en algo: Narnia. Qué tontería… eso ya no importaba.

Solo había pasado un mes, se suponía que hoy sería mi boda, claro que ya no habría fiesta, solo firmaría un papel y ya. ¿Fiesta para que si mi familia no estaba? ¿Fiesta para que si mis amigos habían desaparecido de la nada? Supongo que Edmund tenía razón cuando decía que yo era una amargada.

Aun como todos los sábados estaba sentada en mi cama, mirando las fotos familiares, los cuentos que Lucy y Peter habían escrito sobre Narnia. Vaya historias, ¿Cómo podían creer que eran reales? Supongo que eso ya no importaba.

Llamaron a la puerta, imagine que sería Christian, mi futuro esposo, uno de los mejores amigos de Peter. Tras el portal no estaba mi Chris, una chica de la estatura de Lucy, con un hermoso cabello rojizo y unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas estaba allí, de pie observándome con unos lindos ojos azules.

-Alice- dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Alice Lewis era la hermana menor de Christian, había sido gran amiga de Lucy el año anterior y ahora siempre iba a darme su apoyo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a recogerte- dijo sonriendo – mi hermano me lo pidió, además quería ver como estaba todo por acá.

-Está bien, todo está bien- mentí dejándola entrar. Ella dio una vuelta por la casa, miro los cuadernos de historias de Lucy y Peter y luego las fotos, como siempre, luego miro mi vestido blanco.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrinito?- pregunto mirando mi vientre, el cual acaricie involuntariamente, ella y Chris eran los únicos que sabían de mi embarazo. Tenía exactamente un mes.

-Él está bien, creo – dije con ternura. -¿vamos?

La pelirroja asintió y tomándome de la mano salimos de casa.

La boda fue sencilla, tal como la querría Lucy, no hubo luna de miel, días después de la boda me mude con Chris a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres. Todas las cosas de mi familia habían sido vendidas, excepto algunos objetos que estaban guardados en la casa de Alice.

Para mí los años pasaron tan rápido que apenas lo note, pero para mi corazón fueron tan lentos…me hubiera gustado ver en mi boda a mi familia, ver a Lucy y a Edmund jugar con mi hijo, pero era imposible.

Era sábado y como siempre los hermanos de Chris iban de visita, cosa que yo amaba, ya que me ayudaba a olvidar ciertas cosas.

-Susan- me llamo Alice quien tenía siete cuadernos en sus manos.

-¿si Al? ¿Que necesitas?- le pregunte mientras tendía la cama de mi pequeño Clive.

-Bueno, yo volví a leer los escritos de tus hermanos y Emmanuel y yo nos preguntamos si podemos publicarlos – me dijo ella casi avergonzada.

-¿Qué escritos?- pregunte confundida y ella me mostro…Narnia, decía en la portada de un cuaderno, puse los ojos en blanco – Haz lo que quieras con ellos, no me importa si los quemas. Lamento si te hablo asi, pero sabes lo que pienso sobre Narnia.

-Está bien, Susan, solo quería hacerlo con tu favor – me dijo un poco triste.

-Tienes mi bendición – dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió y salió del cuarto.

En la sala Chris conversaba alegremente con sus hermanos, Emmanuel y Alice. Afuera en el jardín Clive, mi hijo, jugaba con Lily, la hija de Emmanuel.

-Susan, mi vida, ven – me llamo Chris, yo fui y me senté a su lado – Emmanuel tiene un amigo en América, nos quiere alquilar unas cabañas frente a la playa para las vacaciones de verano, ¿Qué piensas, vamos?

-¡Claro!, si eso te hace feliz –dije sonriendo- y ¿ustedes van a ir?

-Por supuesto – dijo Emmanuel y miro a Alice- ¿y tú hermanita?

-Encantada – dijo esta con una sonrisa.- iremos después de la publicación de los libros.

El día transcurrió y todos nos despedimos. Me quede solo con Chris y Clive.

Pasaron seis meses y los libros se publicaron, unos meses después los libros eran los más vendidos.

Acababa de salir del trabajo, me dirigía a la casa de los padres de Chris donde se celebraría los cinco años de mi pequeño Clive.

Clive era igual a su padre, tenía el cabello rojizo y era pecoso. Pero sus ojos eran los de Peter, los mismos que los de mi padre. Christian era un hombre encantador, con sus lindos ojos azules, su forma de ser haría que fuera un gran caballero en… Narnia, claro, si esta fuera real.

Alice en estos últimos cinco años se había vuelto como una hermana, ella al igual que Lucy creía en Narnia y no podía evitar hacerme preguntas sobre ella, yo siempre las respondía a regañadientes.

Emmanuel era el mayor de los hermanos Lewis, él había perdido a su esposa en el mismo tren que yo había perdido a mi familia, tenía una hija de unos diez años, llamada Lilian, como su abuela.

Ellos ahora eran mi familia, pensé.

Junto a la parada de autobús había una librería grande, en la cual estaban cientos de copias de unos libros muy peculiares, decidí entrar y comprar siete libros.

-¡Mira mamá, el príncipe Caspian…!- oí decir a una niña, yo sonreí para mí misma, Caspian había sido un sueño que ahora el mundo conocía.

Todos los niños y niñas que estaban en la librería parecían amar esos libros, a mí no me importaban. Últimamente lo único que escuchaba era: Narnia, Narnia Narnia. Eran puras tonterías, puras fantasías, era la niñez. Pero aun asi, yo quería comprar los libros.

Llegue a casa, Lily y Clive jugaban en el jardín, yo entre y me senté junto a Alice.

-¿Lista para el viaje de mañana? – Me pregunto la madre de Chris, yo asentí - ¿y usted?

-También, querida.-me dijo ella sonriendo.

La tarde paso, fui a acostar a Clive y me encontré con Lily leyéndole un libro, que se titulaba "Las crónicas de Narnia: El León, la bruja y el ropero"

-"Lucy salió corriendo de la habitación vacía al pasillo y…"-Leía atentamente Lily.

-Tac, tac –interrumpí y ambos me miraron- hora de dormir pequeños.

-Tía otra más ¿sí?- pregunto Lily, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.- le dije con dulzura, ella obedeció.

Clive se quedó dormido casi al instante, no sin antes preguntar:

-Mamá, ¿Narnia es real? – me pregunto, pensé decirle que no, pero él era un pequeño aun, asi que mentiría.

-Sí, cariño – dije sonriendo, Narnia no era real.

La noche paso y al día siguiente viajamos, unos días después ya estábamos en América, en un país con una playa hermosa.

Llevábamos una semana allí, habían cuatro cabañas de nuestro lado de la playa, en la primera se quedaban unos señores de edad bastante avanzada, en la que seguía estaba Alice, Emmanuel y Lily, luego estaba la nuestra en la que también estaban los padres de Chris y en la siguiente habían dos hombres y una mujer.

Aun en la playa escuchaba sobre Narnia, a cualquier hora, Lily amaba ese lugar de fantasía.

Era Lunes por la tarde, eran las cinco y media, todos nos reuníamos alrededor de una fogata, los tres habitantes de la cabaña de al lado nos acompañaban, a Chris le agradaban, a mí no, me recordaban a ciertas personas…no sabía que era peor, ¿Qué mi mente me recordara a Narnia, que ellos me parecieran Telmarinos o que yo me lo creyera?

-Vaya, Lily, ya vas en ese libro- Oí decir a Alice, algo se revolvió en mi interior al leer el título: "El príncipe Caspian", no pude evitar bufar y poner los ojos en blanco.

-Si – dijo la niña sonriendo.- "Había una vez cuatro niños llamados Peter, Susan, Edmund y Lucy…- dijo ella parando en seco.

El estómago se me revolvió, el corazón me dio un vuelco, sentía como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos, esos nombres…

-¡Tía!- me grito Lily, yo la observe, su expresión era de alegría y emoción, como la de Lucy cuando hablaba de Narnia. - ¡Esa eres tú! ¿Cierto? ¡Tú eres la Reina Susan, la benévola!

Me quede en shock, ¿Qué yo que? No, yo no era ella, porque esa niña, Reina Susan no existía.

-Tía- volvió a decir la pequeña- Tía Alice, papá y Tío Chris dicen que es cierto, que es real, ¿lo es? ¡Tú estuviste! ¿Tus hermanos regresaron allí? ¿Cómo es Narnia? ¿Cómo es Aslan? ¿Aslan es dios? ¿Por qué tú no volviste? ¿La bruja murió de verdad? ¿Edmund alguna vez se avergonzó o dijo algo de la primera vez que fueron?

No sabía cómo una niña tan pequeña podía hablar tan rápido. Había algo en mi interior que se revolvía, era ¿rabia? Tal vez, no me gustaba que dijeran Narnia y mi nombre en la misma frase. Todo el mundo hablaba de Narnia.

-No, no soy yo. No soy la Reina Susan porque ella NO EXISTE, Narnia no es real, es parte de la imaginación, de mis juegos infantiles, Aslan tampoco existe, asi que por lo tanto no es dios, no volví porque nunca fui, porque no existe, las brujas tampoco existen, Edmund siempre hacia lo que le convenía, asi que tal vez si se hubiera avergonzado, pero entiende, era solo un juego. –Dije fríamente, con rabia – Ahora Lily, escucha, es solo un libro, no es real, son fantasías, cosas de niños.

La niña me miro con tristeza, con lágrimas en los ojos, la misma cantidad que había en los míos.

-¡Narnia si existe! ¡Las brujas también, tú eres una! ¡Aslan también existe! –me grito

-¡No existe Lucy, son niñerías, juegos infantiles! – le grite.

Todos me miraron, pálidos, asombrados, Lily empezó a correr a la playa, yo la seguí. Pero no me acerque a ella la deje llorar, camine hasta una roca y me deje caer, Alice y Emmanuel ya estaban junto a ella consolándola.

Las lágrimas me bajaban por el rostro, no podía dejar de gritar, alguien me abrazo por detrás, calmándome.

-Cariño, esto fue muy lejos – me dijo Chris, yo asentí. Mire al cielo, parecía lleno de estrellas.- Dime, porque hablaste asi, ¿Por qué odias un lugar que no existe?

-Narnia si existe- dijo Lily apareciendo en la oscuridad junto a Emmanuel y a Alice. Los tres se sentaron junto a mí, Lily me tomo una mano- ¿Por qué no crees en Narnia, tía Susan?

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, mire al cielo de nuevo y luego a la pequeña niña de ojos azules. Narnia… pensé y cerré los ojos, cuando fui por primera vez creía que había encontrado mi refugio, que había encontrado un hogar. Pero luego, de la segunda vez encontré el amor y no pude volver. Fue horrible para mí, mis hermanos menores volvieron, sentía envidia, porque habían visto Narnia, a Caspian y tal vez a Aslan; luego fue Eustace y Jill, Caspian había tenido un hijo, me había partido el corazón en mil pedazos. Y luego, habían muerto todos, Lucy y Peter trataban de que yo hablara de Narnia pero no quería. Sabía que ese día sería importante, Peter llevaba unos anillos, que llevaban a Narnia, que tontería, por esa tontería habían muerto.

Por eso odiaba a Narnia, porque me había robado mi vida entera, me había dejado sola. Aslan había decidido algo muy cruel. Narnia, existía, muy en el fondo de mi ser. Pero la odiaba en cierta forma, en la misma forma en que la amaba y daría mi vida por ella.

Abrí los ojos y mire a Lily, la había llamado Lucy, que tonta, mi subconsciente me había traicionado.

-Lily, tienes razón- dije sonriéndole- La odio porque me quito algo que amaba.

-Supongo que eso basta para odiarla- dijo ella sinceramente, sentía que me perdonaba, era como Lucy, si le dabas la razón era borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Lamento haberte gritado, cariño –le dije- ¿podemos hablar en privado?

-Está bien tía, no hay problema- dijo poniéndose en pie, la tome de la mano y caminamos por la playa.

Mientras caminamos nadie hablo, cuando pensé que estábamos lejos de la fogata, me senté en el suelo y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Lily, Narnia es real, no se lo cuentes a nadie –murmure

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto- ¿Por qué dijiste que no era real?

-Porque los adultos decimos tonterías cuando ocultamos algo, cuando creces dejas de creer en muchas cosas y como no le vez lógica alguna dices que es pura imaginación- dije sonriendo- Pero sabes Lily, una vez fui a Narnia, era un lugar hermoso, no pude volver porque deje de creer en ella, no me preguntes porque.

-¿Entonces si eres la Reina Susan la benévola?- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, yo asentí, ella me conto todo lo que había leído, yo le conté lo que yo sabía y ella no había leído. Fueron las horas más hermosas desde hace mucho, sentía como si mi familia viviera.

-Ya es hora de dormir, ¿no crees? –le pregunte, ella asintió. Nos dirigimos a la cabaña, y la lleve a su cuarto. Todo marcharía bien.

Después de dejar a Lily, Emmanuel, Alice y Chris me esperaban, supongo que iba a haber una larga charla.

-¿Cómo te fue con Lily?- me pregunto Emmanuel.

-Lamento mucho lo que dije, en serio – me disculpe, Emmanuel me sonrió.

-Lo entendemos, tarde o temprano sucedería, fue tarde –me dijo Chris abrazándome- Peter siempre amo esos libros, no te lo dije, pero ya los leí, son muy interesantes.

-Seria genial que fueran reales- dijo Alice con tristeza.

-Las historias son reales- dije los tres me miraron como si estuviera loca- Se supone que no debemos decir nada, pero algo me dice que no fue un sueño, es real.

-Yo creo que si- murmuro Chris dándome un beso en la mejilla.

La charla se remontó más que todo a mi familia, un tema que no había hablado desde hace seis años, sentí como si una carga se me cayera de encima. Esa noche fue placentera.

La semana siguiente me la pase con Alice, Lily y Clive, principalmente porque Chris y Emmanuel estaban escalando, pescando o haciendo algo que no me llamaba la atención, secundariamente porque estaba leyéndoles los libros.

Sabía que a Emmanuel no le gustaba que le dijera a su hija que todo era cierto, pero tampoco le gustaba que le dijera que era mentira. Chris pensaba al igual que Alice, que eran historias que debían ser reales.

-"…al salir Lucy recordó algo y susurró a Susan."- leyó Alice, sentí como algo se revolvía en mi interior, eran historias magnificas, no podían ser reales, ¿o sí?

Seguí caminando por la playa, mirando las olas, ellas eran reales, más que esos recuerdos nublosos sobre Narnia.

Camine a la cabaña de la señora Lewis, ella estaba preparando la merienda.

-Susan, cariño ¿te sucede algo? –me pregunto, yo asentí.

-No le ha pasado que tiene recuerdos que parecen mentira, y no sabes si son ciertos. –pregunte, aunque no sonó a pregunta.

-Me ha pasado que niego tanto algo y al final no sé cuál es la verdad –me respondió – Tal vez debas meditarlo, cariño, piensa, pídele ayuda a nuestro creador.- me dijo con dulzura- ahora ve a la playa y camina un poco, halla la respuesta.-yo asentí y comencé a caminar esperando que diera resultado.


	2. Estrella Fugaz

Estrella Fugaz

"_Cuando veas una Estrella Fugaz guárdala en tu corazón es el alma del que consiguió dar a los suyos su amor" _Estrella Fugaz de Mago de Oz_._

Cuando creces todo se ve más complicado- pensó Susan caminando por la playa, ya se le había vuelto un hábito. Habían pasado tres semanas, en las que sentía que las fantasías de Lily y Clive podían ser ciertas y que Emmanuel y Chris tenían razón, eran solo historias.

Lily y Clive estaban sentados en una roca de la playa leyendo _"la silla de plata", _ya iban en los últimos capítulos, Lily sabía que la noche anterior Susan se lo había terminado de leer y ella ahora leía el libro siguiente.

-Lily- la llamo Clive – Mamá ha cambiado estas semanas ¿estará bien?

-Claro que si- le dijo la niña a su primo, ella aún se sorprendía de la madurez del niño.- No te preocupes, estará bien.

-Lily ¿tú crees en Narnia?- le pregunto Clive - ¿crees que sea verdad?

-Sé que es verdad – sonrió Lily – algo me lo dice.

-Tú papá cree que son mentiras- dijo tristemente el niño – también mi papá.

-Pronto entenderán- dijo ella tratando de darle ánimos.

La noche estaba había caído, después de la cena todos salieron a ver la lluvia de estrellas de esa noche, Lily y Clive estaban con Susan y Chris alejados de la fogata que se había hecho.

-A veces quisiera ser tu hija- murmuro Lily al lado de Chris- asi tendría una mamá.

-Lily, mi vida estoy para ti – le dijo Susan con cariño.

-Mamá ¿tú crees que mis tíos estén en Narnia? – pregunto Clive, Susan no sabía que decir, su mente le decía que negara, su corazón estaba confundido.

-No sé cariño- le dijo apretándole la pequeña mano.

-¡Una estrella fugaz!- grito Clive

-¡Pidan un deseo!- dijo emocionada Lily. Todos cerraron los ojos, Lily deseo conocer Narnia y tener una familia más feliz: Chris deseo ver a Susan sonreír sinceramente una vez aunque sea; el pequeño Clive deseo conocer a sus tíos; Susan quería ver a su familia unida y feliz, estar con ellos por siempre, no le importaba luchar por ello.

-¡¿vieron la estrella fugaz?! – pregunto emocionada Alice que acababa de llegar dando pequeños saltos. -¿pidieron un deseo?

-Si la vimos – dijo divertido Chris mirando a su hermana- también pedimos un deseo.

-¡Oh!- dijo ella sorprendida- vamos a comer un poco de pastel ¿quieren?

-Si- dijeron Clive y Lily al tiempo.

Todos se habían sentado, los dos hombres y la mujer que vivían en una de las cabañas de al lado estaban allí, a Susan aun le daba mala espina.

-Lily, vamos a jugar con el balón ¿sí? – le pregunto Clive, la niña asintió y fue con él.

Lily corría tras el balón alejándose bastante de la cabaña, Clive la seguía de cerca, ella estaba a punto de devolverse, lo hubiera hecho de no haber escuchado un grito.

-¡Auxilio!- grito alguien dentro de la cabaña- ¡por favor sacadme de aquí!

Lily miro a Clive y le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, la niña abrió la puerta de la cabaña, dentro de ella estaban dos personas, una mujer que estaba amarrada de pies y manos y tenía algo sujeto alrededor de la cabeza que le impedía hablar, a su lado un niño de unos doce años estaba atado de la misma forma, pero él se había liberado del pedazo de tela que estaba enrollado alrededor del cuello.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la niña observándolos -¿Por qué están asi?

-Creo que deberíamos liberarlos primero Lily –dijo Clive- mamá dice que los que viven aquí no son buena gente, tal vez ellos sean sus víctimas o algo asi.

-¡Por favor desatadnos!- imploro el niño- ¡tienes razón!

-Está bien, pero primero dime tu nombre – dijo Lily quien buscaba con la mirada algo fuera de lugar- y ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Mi nombre es Peter Ramandu II príncipe de…- dijo el niño y paro en seco como si recordara algo- Ella es mi madre Andrómeda - dijo mientras Lily lo desataba- estábamos huyendo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo me llamo Lilian Lewis y él es mi primo Clive Lewis- dijo la niña mientras desataban a la mujer.

Lily y Clive los observaron por un segundo cuando madre e hijo estuvieron de pie. La mujer, Andrómeda, tenía un hermoso vestido que haría pensar que es una reina, aunque estaba un poco manchado de barro, tenía un hermoso cabello rizado y rubio, _como ricitos de oro _pensó Lily, sus ojos eran amarillos y su rostro era luminoso _como sería el de una estrella_ pensó Clive. Peter tenía un pantalón y una camisa que también debían de pertenecer al de un principito, su cabello era rubio y rizado y sus ojos eran los mismos de Clive, como si le hubieran dado _copiar & pegar. _

-Es un gusto conocerlos, jóvenes Lewis- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo dulcemente-¿Me podrían decir en donde nos encontramos?

-En Margarita- respondió Lily presintiendo que ellos no tenían idea que en donde estaban.

-¿Margarita?- pregunto el niño haciendo una mueca- ¿En qué lugar del mundo queda?

-En Venezuela, América del sur- dijo Lily sintiéndose orgullosa de sus conocimientos.

-Ah- dijo el niño con expresión de no saber dónde quedaba América.

-¿Quieren ir a nuestra cabaña? – Pregunto Clive- A mis padres no les importara mucho.

-¡Clive!- le reprendió Lily- Deberíamos decirle primero a tía Susan

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz detrás de ellos que helaba la sangre- Hay un par de pequeños intrusos en casa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- gruño un hombre alto y moreno, Lily y Clive dieron un paso atrás, sintiéndose intimidados.

-Eh…nosotros, dábamos un paseo- improviso Lily- lamentamos estar en su casa… el balón había caído aquí y lo estábamos recogiendo.

-¡Ja, claro! – Dijo el primer hombre- Y han estado curioseando con los invitados…

-¿Invitados?- pregunto Clive- ¿Usted trata asi a todos sus invitados o es que estos merecían un castigo?

-¡Sí, mis invitados!- grito el hombre moreno- ¡Ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que los meta en problema niños estúpidos!

-¡Como te atreves a insultarlos!- le grito Andrómeda- ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, son inocentes!

-¡Calla mujer y vete a la otra habitación! – bufó el primer hombre

-No iremos a ningún lado que no sea afuera- dijo Peter Ramandu

-¡Cállate mocoso!- le grito el hombre moreno- Ahora Lila y Cleo lárguense de aquí.

-¡Somos Lilian y Clive!- gruño Clive-¡Tonto!

-Ya me hartaste mocoso- bufó el primer hombre tomando a Clive por los brazos y lanzándolo fuera de la cabaña- ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-¡Clive!- grito Lily al ver a su primo estrellándose contra un árbol- ¡¿Clive estas bien?!

-¡No le tenías que hacer eso al niño!- dijo Andrómeda

-Assh es un mocoso ignorante, los críos humanos son inútiles, más los de Inglaterra- dijo el hombre moreno

-¡Clive no es un mocoso ignorante!- le grito Lily- ¡Y nadie es inútil! ¡No puedes decir eso de las personas de un país!

-¡Puedo si se me da la gana!-bufó el moreno tomándola de un brazo con fuerza y sacudiéndola- ¡No me enseñes nada niña estúpida y malcriada!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita!- dijo Peter Ramandu tratando de alejar al hombre de Lily- ¡Te ordeno que la sueltes!

-Tu no mandas en este mundo, mocoso- le grito el primer hombre dándole un empujón a Peter Ramandu.

-No tienes que ser tan insolente- dijo con frialdad Andrómeda y una mirada intimidadora, la casa entera había comenzado a temblar, Clive abrazo a Lily antes de ser acorralados por uno de los hombres, Peter observaba la puerta deseando que alguien llegara para salvar a los dos niños antes de que ocurriera una catástrofe.

-¡JA! ¡No me asustas!- se burló el primer hombre- Eres poco menos que una chispa de fuego en esta tierra, aun menos siendo esposa de una escoria de Adán.

Andrómeda tembló, observo a Enif y su compañero Mirfak, ellos al igual que Vela, su otra compañera, eran estrellas que con el tiempo se habían vuelto ambiciosos y malvados traicionando a los suyos, buscando su propio bien sin importar los demás. Sabía que tenía razón en algo, ella no tenía fuerza, poder o chispa en ese lugar, lo que le quedaba era gracias a la luz de la luna y la lluvia de estrellas.

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes el más mínimo derecho de insultar a mi esposo! ¡No te lo permito!- dijo tomando lo que estaba más cerca suyo y apuntando al hombre con lo que resultaba ser una sombrilla. –Tú no eres más que un sucio ser sin luz, debes ser la vergüenza para tu comunidad, no puedes actuar más que como un hombre común.

-Pero que linda escena- dijo con sarcasmo una mujer de cabello negro azulado, entro sonriendo y desenvaino la espada apuntando a Andrómeda- Baja eso, volveré a amarrarte, querida mía.-dijo mientras con una mano le torcía el brazo a Andrómeda quien trato de ocultar una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué hacemos con los niños?- pregunto el hombre moreno quien tenía a Lily y a Clive agarrados del cuello.

-Matarlos- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dulce.

oOo


	3. Último deseo

Peter Pevensie, el Magnífico, alto Rey de Narnia, Señor de Cair Paravel, Emperador de las Islas Solitarias y caballero de la noble orden del león; llegaba tranquilamente a su castillo, regresaba de un arduo debato con los gobernantes de Archenland, Calormen, Telmar y los gobernantes de aquellas pequeñas comunidades que vivían en las tierras salvajes. Eran personas que habían querido independizarse de Narnia, no habría problema si algunos de ellos no estuvieran afectando el modo de vida de algunas personas.

Peter le dio vuelta al castillo esperando encontrar a alguien pero fue en vano, no había nadie, salió al jardín encontrándose con un círculo de personas y animales parlantes.

-¡Peter! ¡Magnifico señor Peter!- dijo Sasha dando vuelvas a su alrededor- ¡es horrible! ¡Los han secuestrado! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que su hermano asesine a todos!

-¡Cálmate potrilla! ¡Tranquila! –dijo un tanto divertido por las vueltas de la alegre yegua alada y preocupado por lo que decía- ¿Qué sucede? ¿A quiénes secuestraron? ¿Qué hizo Edmund esta vez?

-¡Peter! ¡Oh Peter!- dijo su hermana colocándose de pie y caminando hacia él seguida por Perla y Tirian; Peter observo a su hermana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vio vulnerable- Íbamos a buscar a Cassie y nos asaltaron, cuanto lo siento, te juro que hice lo que pude por salvarlos…

-Fue mi culpa- acepto Tirian mirando a los ojos a Peter- Te pedí que fueras y además me representaras, me pediste a cambio que cuidara a tu familia y falle.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? – pregunto Peter con voz lúgubre, su hermana lo abrazo mientras lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Ocurrió en la mañana, vine con Perla a cumplir con mis labores, Lucy y Andrómeda estaban aquí en el jardín, mi ahijado, tu hijo, me pidió que los acompañara a la casa de Cassiopeia a la hora del almuerzo, acepte. Le envié una carta a tu hermano para que estuviera al tanto, al medio día nos fuimos al lago azul acompañados de algunas ninfas del bosque y la familia del Lord Tummus. Todo marchaba bien, la ninfa tenía buenas nuevas para nosotros, con respecto a tu hermano…-dijo sonriendo con tristeza- Edmund llego con una pequeña patrulla de enanos y unos 6 lobos, no se dieron cuenta que los seguían, nos atacaron desprevenidos, devolvimos el ataque pero ellos eran más, las ninfas huyeron, algunos centauros llegaron en nuestra ayuda pero fue en vano, tomaron a Cassie, a Lucy, a Peter y a Andrómeda, los alcanzamos donde finaliza el bosque, Sasha y un centauro lograron rescatar a Lucy, desgraciadamente desaparecieron antes que salváramos a Andrómeda y a Peter Ramandu. Edmund se puso furioso, se fue con Eustace y Jill a "dialogar" con los Calormenos.

Peter que aun sostenía en sus brazos a su hermana se sintió impotente, furioso, frustrado, esa mañana creyó que habría paz, pero ahora solo quería hacer pedazos a sus países vecinos, esa no era su forma común de ser, pero últimamente todo estaba saliéndole mal, le hacía falta su hermana, Susan era su conciencia y ya no estaba, Lucy era su corazón, pero no podía razonar completamente con ella, Susan era más escéptica y siempre había hecho que el dudara. ¿Qué sería de la vida de Susan? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Los extrañaría? ¿Estaría en peligro? Siempre se lo preguntaba, tal vez por ello sobreprotegía a Lucy. Ahora su esposa y su hijo, ¿Cómo pudo haberlos dejado así de vulnerables? Era culpa suya, él sabía que Andrómeda no tenía sus mismas fuerzas desde que había dejado de ser una simple estrella.

-No fue tu culpa Tirian, no eres un guardián, eres el rey de Narnia. –dijo Peter con seriedad y soltó a su hermana. – Nadie sabía que esto ocurriría, ahora estaremos atentos, preparare la fortaleza, tendremos que ir a reforzar a Edmund, no quiero perder a mi familia. –dijo y observo a Lucy, no había notado que su ropa estaba ligeramente manchada de… ¿sangre?- ¿Qué ocurre Lulu?- pregunto muy preocupado, mirando la mancha.

-solo es una herida de guerra, pero ya estoy bien- dijo la chica sonriendo y ocultando la mancha de sangre en la manga de su brazo, Peter no le creyó y miro escéptico a Sasha para que le dijera.

-Lucy protegió hasta el final a Ramandu y a Cassie- dijo Sasha- recibió un golpe por Cassie.

-Sigo sin entender el objetivo de llevarse a la ninfa, ella no les puede proporcionar nada…excepto una pelea con Edmund- murmuro Peter frunciendo el ceño

-Dicen que los hijos de las ninfas dan poder y vida eterna, como los unicornios- dijo Lucy lanzándole una mirada cariñosa a Perla.

-Sí, pero Cassie no está embarazada- suspiro Peter y luego se helo, Lucy sonrió con dulzura y le toco la cabeza como a un niño pequeño.

-Lo está- dijo Tirian sonriendo- la princesa de las ninfas está felizmente embarazada de tu hermano. Tú y Lucy serán tíos.

Lucy se había cambiado de ropa mientras que su hermano salía del shock, al parecer Peter hasta el momento creía que su hermano seguía siendo un solterón solitario que solo buscaba aventuras por los siete mares pero no era así, desde hace mucho tiempo, tres años quizás, el rey Edmund había establecido una relación seria con una hermosa ninfa llamada Cassiopeia, tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos azules como el mar, se le consideraba una criatura hermosa, pero más que eso para Lucy y Jill se había convertido en una hermana menor.

Lucy salió de su cuarto, se había colocado lo más sencillo posible, tan sencillo que consistía en un pantalón, botas y una camisa manga larga, el cabello caía suelto hasta su cintura.

-¡waw Señorita Pevensie luce usted maravillosa! –dijo Tirian que la esperaba afuera del cuarto- ¿va a cometer un asesinato hoy o se deshizo de las faldas porque si? –dijo esto último en tono burlón al contemplar el leve sonrojo de su amiga.

-calle su majestad, o le cortare algo más que el cabello- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo despeinaba.

-no te atreverías- dijo entre risas- tu hermana no estaría muy orgullosa de ese comportamiento…

-Es cierto, diría que es una tontería pero a Edmund y a Eustace les encantaría que lo hiciera- dijo con una gran sonrisa Lucy, sabía que su hermano y su primo la celaban y que Tirian celaba a Jill y a Cassie por igual, simplemente se había creado en esos seis años grandes lazos fraternales.

-Lucy- dijo Tirian con seriedad tomando el rostro de la chica en sus manos- eres maravillosa, te amo, ¿te gustaría ser mi…?

-¡¿están listos?!- grito Sasha quien había llegado corriendo, como siempre.

-Si- dijo Lucy agachando la mirada y caminando hacia la salida, Tirian la siguió.

~O~

Susan estaba caminando por la playa como ya había acostumbrado, estaba llegando a la horrible casa de esos telmarinos, bueno, eran personas comunes con rasgos telmarinos, bueno, Telmar no existía pero si lo pensaba, en un lejano mundo podrían serlo. Suspiro, estaba pensando otra vez en Telmar y en Narnia, ahora que estaba en ese tema, ¿y si esa era otra forma extraña en la que Aslan le llamaba? Tal vez, solo tal vez, haciéndola creer en eso, significaba que podía regresar, aunque sabía que no regresaría hasta que la necesitaran y eso significaba que Lucy, Peter y Edmund estarían en peligro…

Se detuvo en seco, algo olía mal…hablando de peligro, los tres mosqueteros de esa casa, al igual que su hijo y su sobrina no estaban, y ¿si los que estaban en peligro eran Clive y Lily? Trago entero, algo tembló bajo sus pies, camino decidida hacia la casa de la gente que tan mal le caía, a un metro de la casa escucho la conversación y observo de lejos por la ventana.

-¿Qué hacemos con los niños?- pregunto el hombre moreno quien tenía a Lily y a Clive agarrados del cuello.

-Matarlos- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dulce.

Susan respiro hondo, tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Si tuviera su arco y su flecha o su cuerno mágico…claro, si existieran…observo alrededor y sorprendida vio un arco y una bolsa con flechas, las tomo con sigilo y se sorprendió al leer en ellas _"Pevensie" _junto a un cuerno dibujado; sintió como el hielo de su interior se derritió rápidamente, sabía que tenía que entrar allí, pero no sola aunque ya no había opción, salvaría a su familia.

-Suelta la espada, bruja- dijo Susan con ira en sus ojos y apuntando con la flecha, todos la observaron, Enif, Mirfak y Vela entre la sorpresa y un leve temor sintiéndose descubiertos, Clive y Lily con admiración y adoración, Andrómeda con alivio y al ver los ojos de Susan sintió alegría, le recordaba a Lucy, Peter Ramandu quien estaba de pie se estremeció "_tiene la misma energía de papá"_ pensó muy dentro de sí.

Susan no espero palabra y lanzo la primera flecha a la mujer quien grito tirando la espada y huyendo de la habitación con miedo, las otras dos flechas las lanzo a Mirfak y Enif quienes se volvieron en un segundo hacia ella, un poco mas valientes.

-No se atrevan a tocarla- dijo Andrómeda quien en un segundo había tomado la espada y ahora amenazaba con cortar el cabello de uno de los hombres- Un paso en falso y acaban muertos, déjenos libres y les perdonaremos la vida.

Susan sonrió recordando a su hermano, pero ella no era precisamente tan buena con los rufianes.

-Lily, cariño, ¿me ayudas a atarlos?- dijo Susan sin apartar la vista del hombre, ni la flecha. Lily asintió y junto a los dos chicos los ataron.- bien, vamos, llamare a la policía. Ustedes dos pueden venir conmigo si quieren.

Andrómeda asintió, no quería quedarse en esa casa un segundo más, tomo las pocas cosas que le quedaban, se reducía a la espada que Edmund le había dado en medio de la 'batalla' para defenderse, por suerte sabía utilizarla. Peter Ramandu encontró en un segundo la daga que le había obsequiado su madrina y la guardo, luego salió detrás de su madre.

Susan los llevo hasta su casa, no sentía temor, muy dentro de sí sintió que algo vivía. Alice, Chris y Emmanuel los recibieron sorprendidos y preocupados.

-¡Susan! ¿Qué paso? ¡Mírate! ¡¿Quiénes son ellos?!- dijo Alice cerciorándose de que todos estuvieran completos.

-¿Están todos bien? –pregunto Chris alzando a su hijo y sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, algo había cambiado en ellos.

-¿Estas bien Lily?- pregunto Emmanuel observando a su hija quien lucía un poco más grande.

-Estamos bien- dijo Lily y miro a Susan.

-Chris, ¿traes tu puñal contigo? –pregunto Susan

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dijo Chris quien había observado la espada de Andrómeda.

-Alice, llama a la policía por favor- dijo Susan con seriedad- entra a los tres niños a casa.

-¿Pasa algo? – dijo Alice dispuesta a hacerle caso.

-Luego te explico, Emmanuel, Chris y tú…-dijo mirando a la mujer de cabellos rubios que brillaba como el sol- ¿Me pueden acompañar? Tenemos que terminar de capturar a tres Telmarinos.

Andrómeda abrió los ojos como mas no pudo, recordaba las historias de Peter sobre su hermana, era inteligente, si algún día la veía ella estaría dispuesta a servirle, sabía que Susan Pevensie era orgullosa y no volvería a Narnia, pero ahora notaba que no era orgullosa del todo, solo estaba triste y perdida, podía ver dentro de Susan aun a esa niña que había entrado a Narnia, la misma niña que había reconocido en Peter Ramandu a su hermano y a ella la tenía en blanco…Andrómeda dio un respingo, ¿su don aun le servía en esa tierra? ¿Sería esa la misma Susan Pevensie, la benévola? Y si no lo era… ¿Cómo sabía de los telmarinos?

-No son telmarinos- dijo Andrómeda y Susan dio un respingo ¿ella había dicho telmarinos antes?- son estrellas caídas por su propia maldad.

Susan iba a decir algo pero no salió nada, no pensaba con claridad, se dejó llevar y asintió, luego camino en dirección a la casa seguida por los otros tres. Al llegar los cuatros se encontraron con los dos hombres y la mujer totalmente libres, Vela le dio una última sonrisa a Susan y los tres desaparecieron en sus caras, con todas sus cosas.

-¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTO?! – Grito Emmanuel entrando a la casa- ¡ellos desaparecieron!

-Así es- dijo Chris sorprendido

-Una estrella para tener suficiente poder luego de traicionar a Amaterasu necesita obtener personas de luz, lo que equivale a asesinar inocentes- dijo Andrómeda observando la repentina seriedad de Susan.

-He fallado- dijo la "_benévola" _soltando el arco y las flechas, Andrómeda las tomo y observo con sorpresa.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-dijo con curiosidad Chris, Susan parpadeo como si le preguntara una tontería.

-Lo encontré fuera de esta cabaña cuando iba a salvar a…-dijo Susan observando a la otra chica.

-Mis disculpas, he olvidado presentarme- dijo con gentileza Andrómeda- Soy Andrómeda III, hija de Nymphadora y Ramandu II, princesa de la constelación de Andrómeda y reina de Narnia.

Todos quedaron en shock, Andrómeda sonrió y pensó que tal vez la creerían loca.

-¿entonces, Narnia es real?- pregunto Emmanuel casi asfixiado

-Es real- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué la reina de Narnia seria capturada por estrellas caídas?- dijo Chris quien había tomado de la mano a su esposa. Andrómeda iba a responder pero Susan interrumpió.

-Dime que no es mentira, dime que Peter, Lucy y Edmund están bien- dijo Susan mostrándose más humana, Andrómeda noto que ya no era "la benévola" ya no tenía ese manto de _reina de Narnia _que la había cubierto hace un rato.

-Susan, cariño, es cierto, tus hermanos están bien pero hay serios problemas en Narnia.- dijo Andrómeda de manera maternal y sostuvo una mano de Susan.

Susan la observo, tenía que hacer algo, pero antes debía llevar a su cuñada a descansar, ella misma tenía- que descansar, había cambiado algo dentro de ella.

-Andrómeda- llamo Susan- ¿con quién estas casada?

-Tu hermano Peter, tenemos un hermoso hijo al que salvaste- le dijo ella sonriendo- vamos a casa.

~O~

Edmund estaba sentado a las afueras de Calormen, lleno de frustración, Reepicheep trataba de subirle el ánimo sin éxitos, los carlomenos le habían negado toda clase de ayuda… ni siquiera se interesaban en capturar a sus bandidos.

-Quita esa cara Edmund- dijo una voz suave y familiar, alzo la vista para encontrarse con Ted, uno de los lobeznos de Narnia- Eustace y Jill estan cerca, traen una buena noticia.

Edmund no pudo preguntar que era porque observo a los dos chicos llegar.

-En Archenland nos ofrecieron ayuda- dijo Jill bajándose del caballo- dicen que los calormenos han estado infringiendo normas en su país, están dispuestos a buscar un aliado.

-Piden que tú, Peter, Lucy y Tirian vayan a hablar con el gobernante para detallar el problema y posibles soluciones- dijo Eustace esperanzado.

-¿Qué les dijeron acaso? ¿Qué habían asesinado a Aslan?- dijo Edmund confundido- esta mañana no estaban dispuestos a ayudar.

-Según sabemos, tomaron rehenes de su país al igual que en Narnia- dijo Jill con tristeza- pobre gente.

Edmund cerró los ojos por un segundo, ¿Cómo le diría a Peter? Lo asesinaría, lo acusaría de traidor.

-Reepicheep ¿Cómo se lo dire a Peter? –dijo Edmund frustrado.

-No me lo dirás, ya lo sé- dijo la voz de su hermano detrás de él haciéndolo levantarse como un rayo- No fue tu culpa, por tu rostro veo que hablaste por mí, si llegaste a algún acuerdo lo aceptare y estaré dispuesto a seguirte el paso.

Edmund observo a su hermano, no vestía con sus túnicas normales, estaba vestido como un ciudadano de Londres, a su lado Lucy observaba comprensiva con un pantalón café. Se alegró de verla, fue a ella y la abrazo.

-¿entonces, están listos para ir a Archenland?- pregunto con cierta autoridad.

-Estamos listos- dijo Tirian y todos se fueron al país que sería su aliado.


	4. Sentimientos

Eustace caminaba solitario por las calles de Archenland, Peter, Edmund, Lucy y Tirian estaban hablando con el rey de Archenland, Jill se había perdido, según sabia, había ido a hablar con los consejeros y lores de la corte de dicho país.

En las calles corrían rumores sobre traiciones y una nueva guerra, se decía que algunas criaturas habían sido besadas por la maldad, se decía que las mismas estrellas habían decidido cambiar el curso de la nueva historia, se decía que ya nadie podía estar del todo seguro sobre sus aliados.

Todos lo observaban con fastidio, se sentían vigilados, habían algunos que lo veían con tristeza, Eustace seguía sin entender la razón de tanta desconfianza, ¿acaso no sabían que eran aliados?

Camino en dirección al castillo encontrándose con una Jill meditabunda y preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Pole? –pregunto colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, la chica lo observo sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-Algo extraño ocurre, esto parece el inicio de una revolución- dijo Jill tomando seriedad- Una revolución contra nosotros, Scrubb. Nadie está seguro.

Eustace iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Lucy quien había salido a contarles que pasarían la noche en aquel castillo.

La noche había caído y todos se habían ido a sus aposentos, Lucy y Jill compartían habitación, en las dos habitaciones de en frente estaban Tirian, Eustace y Peter y Edmund.

Lucy estaba en el balcón con Jill, observando el cielo, se oyeron golpes en la puerta precedidos por la voz de Tirian y Eustace invitándolas a salir, al parecer ellas no eran las únicas con insomnio, fueron hacia la puerta, un ruido llego del balcón, Jill se dio vuelta tomando la espada que había dejado junto a la puerta, Lucy abrió la puerta y dio dos rápidos pasos para tomar su arco, pero este movimiento fue en vano, junto a la puerta ya había un ser sonriéndole maliciosamente, la tomo por la espalda colocándole un cuchillo en el cuello, Jill por su parte ya estaba lanzando espadazos por la habitación.

Tirian y Eustace sacaron sus espadas y entraron a la habitación, los cuatro hombres luchaban con un método y técnica propio de narnianos, se pensó Lucy quien había conseguido soltarse gracias Eustace, dos de los hombres fueron contra Jill quien rápidamente fue resguardada por una flecha de Lucy, "uno menos" pensó Tirian al ver el cuerpo desplomado en el suelo, del hombre, Lucy se sintió culpable, el compañero de este salió por el balcón como si quisiera asegurar algo, "otro menos" pensó Eustace, unos segundos después ya tenían los otros dos como rehenes.

-Quiero respuestas- dijo Tirian amenazando a uno de los hombres con una daga- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Quién los envía?

Nadie hablo.

-A ver, si no escucharon, Tirian, rey de Narnia, pregunto sobre su identidad y objetivos delictivos- dijo Lucy con una mirada fría- Eustace, ve por Ed y Peter, gracias.

-Somos los grandiosos caballeros de la noche- dijo uno de los hombres, Lucy alzó una ceja- trabajamos como cualquier ciudadano, honramos a nuestro señor…

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Peter entrando y deteniéndose en seco junto a Lucy- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Los mosqueteros de la noche- se burló Tirian- ¿Para quién trabajan?

-No les importa- dijo el segundo hombre- No les interesa, han de saber que tenemos a la reina, la ninfa y el príncipe muy bien escondidos, en un lugar fuera de su alcance, como la reina de antaño.

Por el cielo cruzo un trueno, una ráfaga de viento entro por el balcón y con la fuerza de un huracán todos salieron expulsados hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

Edmund se levantó desorientado y sorprendido al darse cuenta que sus prisioneros habían escapado, todos estaban en el suelo, levantándose con cuidado y apenas abriendo los ojos, excepto Lucy, ella no estaba, la puerta estaba abierta, Edmund se levantó con rapidez y fue al pasillo, dos personas que servían al castillo se acercaban a lo lejos del pasillo, en frente de él vio una puerta rota y en el suelo, dentro de la otra habitación estaba Lucy desmayada, un líquido rojo salía de su cabeza, habían vidrios por todas partes, el espejo se había roto.

-Lu…¡¿LUCY!?- grito Edmund arrodillándose a su lado, comprobó su respiración, era débil, se sentía impotente ¿Qué hacía en este caso?

-¡Rey Edmund! ¿Qué paso!?- dijo con desesperación una de las jóvenes que acababa de llegar- ¡rápido rápido hay que hacer algo!

La otra joven salió corriendo, Peter llego casi a rastras, al igual que los demás tenía el cuerpo hecho nada, Edmund se sintió levemente aliviado de no haber sentido tanto el impacto.

La joven que había salido corriendo regreso con la reina de Archenland y varias mujeres más. Llevaron a Lucy hasta la cama, Edmund la tomo de la mano, se sentó a su lado con la intención de no soltarla, no quería perder a su "única" hermana. Peter había entrado se había sentado a los pies de Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos, Tirian, Jill y Eustace permanecían afuera por orden de la reina.

Una de las jóvenes que estaba allí se había encargado de limpiar la heridas de Lucy y ahora entre todas curaban la herida con algunas infusiones y preparados traídos de tierras salvajes, donde corría el rumor, preparaban medicinas que salvaban incluso el alma.

-Es mejor que todos vayan a dormir, les daré otras habitaciones- dijo la reina- dejare a una de mis mejores 'enfermeras' cuidándola, el castillo está alerta a cualquier otro ataque, mañana hablaremos de lo sucedido.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Peter con voz rasposa

-Estará bien en una semana, como mínimo, está fuera de riesgo- dijo la reina y se fue dejando a dos de las muchachas.

-No me pienso mover de esta habitación- dijo Tirian sentándose en un mueble cerca a la cama.

-Ni yo- dijo Eustace entrando con Jill de la mano a la habitación- propongo que Jill sea quien duerma en la otra cama.

-Me parece bien- dijo Edmund observando a su hermana. Todos se quedaron allí, las dos jóvenes que se habían quedado no dijeron nada, la noche quedo en silencio.

~O~

Susan observo a Lucy, a Peter y a Edmund, los tres se habían despedido para montarse en ese gran tren, ella aun esperaba que el tren no llegara.

-Volveremos para tu boda, no hagas esa cara- se burló Peter para después darle un beso en la frente

-Los extrañare mucho chicos- dijo con tristeza Susan

-No seas tonta, nos veremos en una semana- le calmo Lucy

Susan les sonrió, Edmund la abrazo, ella tenía un mal presentimiento. El cielo se puso torno gris, empezó a hacer cada vez más viento, los cuatro se tomaron de las manos, algo los alzo en el aire, Peter y Edmund salieron despedidos a algún lugar, Lucy había caído en el tren, tenía cortaduras por todas partes. Susan se arrodillo a su lado muerta en llanto.

-¡Edmund, Peter! ¡Lucy Dios mío!- sollozo mientras la abrazaba- ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Nadie respondió. Todos pasaban de largo, la miraban como quien mira un juguete roto. Susan trato de alzarla, de llevarla a algún lado, pero algo no la dejaba moverse.

-¡Aslan no la puedes dejar morir!- grito mientras lloraba, una lagrima cayo en la mejilla de su hermana quien abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Susan no llores, esto es algo natural, es el paso a otro lugar…-dijo con debilidad en su voz.

-No, no ¡no Lucy no!- le dijo Susan llorando- no me dejes, no puedes hacerme esto, no te vayas antes que yo…

-Tienes que…ser fe-feliz- dijo Lucy casi sin voz- cuida de mi sobrino…yo te esperare, lo prometo.

-¡Lucy no te vayas!- dijo Susan llorando- ¡Por favor no me dejes!

Lucy cerro los ojos, Susan sintió como se le partía en mil pedazos su ser, algo la volvía a llevar al fondo de su devastación ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no ella? ¡ellos tenían más derecho a vivir! ¡¿Cómo la iban a dejar sola en ese mundo cruel que tanto le desesperaba!?

-¿quieres que vuelvan?- dijo una voz entre las sombras, Susan muerta de miedo asintió- Dadme tu alma, los traeré de vuelta…pero deberás darme tu herencia, reina de narnia, a mí.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuro Susan pensando de repente que eso debía ser otra pesadilla.

-Soy quien tiene todas tus respuestas-dijo la voz con malicia. Susan tembló, ¿debería…?

Andrómeda estaba entre dormida y despierta, el sol estaba por salir, su hijo dormía a su lado, la noche anterior Susan le había dado hospedaje, alimento y ropa. Habían hablado con su familia acerca de Narnia, pero no demasiado, no estaban tan listos como hubiera querido.

"¡Edmund, Peter! ¡Lucy Dios mío!" escucho el grito de Susan que la hizo salir disparada de la cama a la puerta de la habitación de Susan y Chris.

-Susan es solo un sueño, despierta, por favor- oyó murmurar a Chris, Andrómeda no supo si sentir alivio o tristeza por la chica, ¿así serían todas sus noches?

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Andrómeda sin abrir la puerta.

-¡Buenos días Andrómeda, pasa si deseas! – escucho el saludo de Chris y entro, en la cama estaba Susan bañada en sudor, Chris humedecía la frente de la chica con una toalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al ver la cara de Susan, se veía mal, como si estuvieran matándola por dentro. Chris la miro con dolor en los ojos.

-Desde que murió su familia tiene pesadillas muy vividas, le da fiebre y delira, tiene crisis nerviosas- dijo el señor Lewis con preocupación y tristeza- me da la impresión que está luchando con algo dentro suyo.

- ¡Lucy no te vayas!- exclamo en un murmullo Susan, con una voz llena de tristeza- ¡Por favor no me dejes!

-Susan, cariño despierta- dijo Chris moviéndola con dulzura, Susan le tomo con fuerza las manos en su inconciencia.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuro Susan con miedo en su voz, con un pequeña nota de esperanza.

-Susy, es solo un sueño, no prestes atención, debemos acabar con esto juntos- le dijo Chris.

Andrómeda tuvo la impresión de que ella no escuchaba, estaba pálida, su espalda se arqueo por un segundo, parecía en un trance. Susan tembló, dos segundos después la luz del sol entro por la ventana, Andrómeda sintió el calor de la luz en su piel y abrió la ventana, su luz propia brillo tanto que la habitación perdió el frio que tenía y Susan recobro el color, Chris la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Susan abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, escondió su rostro en sus manos, Chris la abrazo, nadie hablo por un rato.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Susy?- le pregunto Chris cuando vio a su esposa más tranquila-¿Qué soñaste?

-Estoy bien, lo mismo de siempre…pero esta vez una voz me hablo, es extraño, dijo que tenía todas las respuestas- dijo Susan con desconfianza- pero tenía que dar a cambio algo.

-muy extraño- murmuraron Chris y Andrómeda al tiempo, esta última le hizo una pregunta-¿Qué te dijo esa "voz"?

- "Dadme tu alma, los traeré de vuelta…pero deberás darme tu herencia, reina de Narnia, a mí."-dijo Susan con una mirada escéptica, tembló de nuevo, la voz de Susan revelaba que muy en el fondo ella lo había tomado muy en serio.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?-dijo Chris divertido, él se lo había tomado en broma, a diferencia de Andrómeda que ya había empezado a cavilar.

-No le respondí- dijo Susan con seriedad y miro a Andrómeda a los ojos- la luz del sol me despertó, fue como si por fin hubiera podido salir de un agujero negro.

-Creo que no fue solo un sueño- murmuro Andrómeda- pero por ahora eso no importa.

~O~

Peter estaba despierto, analizando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, los hombres no habían sido simples hombres, habían escapado gracias a alguna fuerza, miro a Lucy, aun dormía, como todos, pero ella estaba pálida, Edmund estaba aún tomándole la mano, Tirian le tomaba la otra, ¿a qué horas lo había hecho? Esos hombres le habían dado una pista, le habían dicho que Andrómeda, Cassiopeia y Ramandu estaban en un lugar fuera de su alcance, como la reina de antaño.

¿Un lugar fuera de su alcance?

¿La reina de antaño?

¿Se refería a Londres? ¿Se refería a Susan?

- Susan no llores, esto es algo natural, es el paso a otro lugar- murmuro Lucy entre dormida.

Peter se levantó y con cuidado se sentó junto a su hermana, se veía tan tranquila, debía estar soñando con Susan, ahora que lo recordaba, Lucy había sido la más fuerte, siempre se había mantenido calmada.

- Tienes que…ser fe-feliz- murmuro nuevamente Lucy, Peter sonrió con tristeza, ¿Qué estaría soñando su hermana?- Cuida de mi sobrino…yo te esperare, lo prometo.

Peter dio un respingo, ¿sobrino? ¿Qué sobrino? ¿Estaba soñando con Susan o con Cassie?

Recordaba a Susan, la última vez que la había visto ella estaba nerviosa, quería que se quedaran, ella tenía que decirles algo importante.

"Volveremos para tu boda, no hagas esa cara" le había dicho el antes de subirse al bus y darle un beso en la frente, ella estaba asustada, lo sabía. ¿Acaso había tenido algún presentimiento?

Peter se sintió mal, había fallado a una promesa, su hermana se había quedado sola, sabía que Chris la cuidaría, pero ¿y si él no lo había hecho? ¿Si la había abandonado a su suerte? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Susan? ¿Se habría casado y había tenido hijos? ¿Los recordaría?

¿Y si Susan estaba sola? ¿si los hombres del día anterior la habían hallado por medios extraños y le había hecho algo? ¿Qué pasaría si Susan y Andrómeda se conocían? Eran tan parecidas y tan distintas… Peter suspiro, ¿Qué debía hacer? No se podía quedar allí como si nada, no sabía cómo estaba la mitad de su familia.

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente, cuando Susan era niña y la molestaban en el colegio ¿Quién era el que siempre estaba allí? Él. Peter siempre había sido su mejor amigo y él lo sabía, el destino le había quitado todo. Pensó Peter, el destino la había dejado sola, habían sido crueles con su hermana.

-Soy un idiota, desde hace tiempo debí buscar la forma de hallarla, de vigilar que Susan estuviera bien- murmuro Peter.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Edmund quien se había despertado- Tu y yo creímos que ella estaría bien, que ese era su destino.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez si ella nos necesita?- le pregunto Peter

-Todos los días de mi vida- murmuro con tristeza Edmund- No sabemos que ha sido de ella, pero podemos confiar en su instinto e intuición, ella sabrá discernir si quienes la rodean son falsos.

-Edmund, ¿y si de algún modo la encontraran los hombres de ayer, no crees que sería muy injusto para ella?- le dijo con frialdad Peter- Estaría sola, nadie le cubriría la espalda para defenderse.

-Para Susan no existe Narnia- dijo Eustace quien se había despertado al igual que Jill y Tirian.- No la reconocerán, no es la misma Susan que conocimos de niños, ella debe ser una mujer de negocios ahora. Dudo que la encuentren.

-No lo creo- dijo Jill- Peter, ¿Susan se quedó con tus cosas no? Tal vez ella las guardo, tal vez el tiempo la haya hecho recapacitar.

-Nadie es tan adulto como para no creer- murmuro Tirian observando a Lucy- Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que necesitan magia para no matar su alma.

Peter miro a Lucy, Tirian tenía razón, Susan recordaría todo como realmente había sido, pero ya sería muy tarde.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- dijo Peter y miro a su hermano- Esos 'hombres' dijeron ayer que tenían a Andrómeda, Casiopeia y a Ramandu muy bien escondidos, en un lugar fuera de nuestro alcance, como la reina de antaño. Tengo la pequeña idea de que los tienen en Londres o al menos en algún lugar cerca de Susan, por eso creo que ella está en peligro.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Cómo llegaríamos a Londres o a donde quiera que este Susan?- murmuro Edmund

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar- respondió Peter

-Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo con Digory y Polly- dijo Tirian pensativo- Pero tenemos que permanecer aquí mientras se recupera Lucy.

-Eustace y yo podemos ir a hablar con ellos- dijo Jill con una media sonrisa- ustedes pueden esperarnos acá.

-Iremos los tres- repuso Edmund- Peter te puedes quedar con Tirian a hablar con el rey de Archenland. Si gustas.

-No veo de otra, tendremos que separarnos- dijo Peter mirando a Lucy y luego a Edmund, no quería que algo así pasara, siempre que se separaban algo ocurría

-Muy bien, nos iremos más tarde, por ahora vamos a desayunar- dijo Eustace a quien le gruñía el estómago.

Tirian había acompañado a Eustace, Jill y Edmund hasta el bosque, ahora tenía que ir a cuidar de Lucy mientras Peter hablaba con el rey.

Entro a la habitación, Peter se acababa de ir, Lucy estaba acostada, la habían bañado y cambiado las mujeres que servían al castillo, le habían peinado el cabello, lucia hermosa. Se sentó junto a ella y le tomo una mano, estaba abrigada.

En el pasado había conocido mujeres hermosas, valientes, inteligentes pero ninguna como Lucy, ella lo hechizaba, tenía algo que lo hacía volverse un estúpido, habían pasado tantas cosas y tanto tiempo desde que la había conocido, ella no era más una niña, pero tenía muchas veces aptitudes de niña que le encantaban. Siempre había creído que la quería como una hermana, que la admiraba, pero ahora, podía decir seguro que la amaba como a una mujer. Sabía que ella lo amaba, pero aún no se lo había dicho. Siempre los interrumpían.

Tirian acaricio el rostro de la chica, era tan suave. Lentamente Lucy abrió los ojos, lo observo, sus ojos eran hermosos.

-Tirian- murmuro Lucy, él le sonrió- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Acompañando a Ed, Jill y Eustace al bosque- respondió el con dulzura.

-¿Peter está hablando con el rey?- pregunto mientras observaba la habitación.

-Si- dijo Tirian observando los ojos de ella moverse- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Me llevarías hasta la ventana, por favor?- le pregunto Lucy con ojos brillantes- quiero ver el cielo.

Tirian asintió, se levantó y abrió la ventana que era tan grande como una puerta, coloco un sillón allí y se devolvió a la cama de Lucy, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la silla para que se sentara. Ella le tomo la mano y la llevo a su pecho mientras el sol la bañaba con su luz, es hermosa, pensó Tirian.

-Eres muy amable y bueno conmigo, gracias rey Tilian- dijo con cariño Lucy mirándolo a los ojos, Tirian sintió que un rayo recorría su cuerpo.

-No me agradezcas, estoy a tu servicio reina Lulu- le dijo el con sinceridad y dulzura. Lucy quiso estar más cerca de él.

-Tirian, ¿Por qué no te sientas?- le pregunto Lucy mirando la plaza que había abajo, Tirian se sentó junto a ella y observo a un grupo de niños jugar.

-Algún día estaré jugando así con mis hijos- dijo divertido Tirian

-¿Quieres tener hijos?- le pregunto Lucy sorprendida, lo que quería preguntar era ¿con quién?

-Claro que si- dijo Tirian riéndose un poco- tendré una niña y un niño, mi esposa será muy feliz, viviremos en el bosque. He descubierto que ese lugar me encanta.

Lucy sintió una puñalada, ¿su esposa? ¿Acaso le gustaba alguien? Tirian se dio cuenta del disgusto de Lucy, su cara había cambiado, sus ojos no brillaban.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy?- pregunto Tirian un poco preocupado, aunque podía notar los celos de su amiga, necesitaba saber si eran por amor.

-No pasa nada, vete, quiero estar sola- dijo ella con frialdad, miró con rabia a los niños de la plaza, de repente entendió a su hermana cuando hace mucho tiempo había celado a Caspian, ¡qué tontería más grande! ¡Ahora ella era la que celaba la descendencia de Caspian!

Tirian no se fue, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Lucy se quedó inmóvil por un momento y luego lo abrazo, escondió su rostro en el hombro del chico.

-¿Puedo conocer a tu futura esposa?- le pregunto ella sin mirarlo a la cara, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Ya la conoces- dijo Tirian con dulzura- eres tú, si aceptaras.

Lucy sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, ¿ella? ¿¡Ella?! ¡Ella!, no supo que decir, lo quería, no, lo amaba, él era su cielo, quería estar con él por siempre, pero sabía que ella no era su tipo, ¿o lo era?

Tirian la observo, los ojos de Lucy estaban brillando, no había duda, más bien sorpresa.

-¿Sabes que pasaría mi vida entera solo contigo?- le dijo la chica acariciándole la mejilla. Tirian sonrió, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba saber, poso una mano en el cabello de ella y se acercó con lentitud, esperando que ella lo rechazara, para su sorpresa ella solo se inclinó y poso sus labios en los de él.

Era dulce, suave, se sentía en el cielo, Lucy se separó y con una media sonrisa se quitó el anillo que siempre llevaba y se lo entrego a Tirian.

-Guárdalo hasta nuestra boda- le dijo ella con dulzura, él se quitó su anillo y se lo entrego.

-Tú también, guárdalo- le dijo él con la misma dulzura.

~O~

Emmanuel y Alice se habían sentado con Andrómeda, Chris y Susan, en frente de las cabañas, Andrómeda les había contado acerca de Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, Jill, Tirian y Cassiopeia. Le había contado que Narnia era real y que ahora estaba amenazada, pero no sabían por quién.

A Emmanuel le había costado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde creer que Peter no estaba muerto, que se había casado con una estrella y tenía un hijo de doce años.

Es que, no podía ser posible, era muy extraño, aun así observaba a la mujer en frente de él, no podía ser humana. Y el chico, se parecía tanto a Peter.

Alice por su parte creía que era algo maravilloso, había visto tantas veces llorar a Susan, le parecía tan injusto para ella el haberse quedado sin ningún familiar en el mundo.

Chris había vuelto de comprar ropa para Ramandu y Andrómeda, había ido con Alice quien se veía ansiosa por que se la probaran.

Todo había dado un vuelco gigante, los libros que habían escrito Peter y Lucy eran reales, su esposa era la reina de un país lejano y su concuñada estaba perdida. No sabía si creer o volverse loco, Susan aún estaba un poco escéptica, pero más por el miedo a ser dañada, que por otra cosa, ella lucía feliz con Peter Ramandu, al parecer el niño había quedado encantado, Susan sabía mucho de su padre, y Peter había compartido tanto con su hijo como para escribir un libro de aventuras.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermano?- le dijo Alice, el negó con la cabeza.

-No sé qué pensar con respecto a lo que está pasando, Alice-dijo el con un suspiro desesperado- No sé qué haremos si vuelven por Andrómeda y Ramandu.

-Luchar- le dijo Alice como si ya lo tuviera todo planeado y tal vez, si lo tenía- Esta mañana mande a traer de un pueblo un arco y dos espadas. ¿Crees que sea correcto dejar que se los lleven?

-¿Un arco?- pregunto Chris- No, no dejaremos que se los lleven.

-Sí, claro, Emmanuel es muy bueno con la puntería- dijo ella sonriendo. Lo tenía previsto.

En la playa, con los libros sobre las piernas estaban Clive, Ramandu y Lily. Susan los observaba a unos metros. Ramandu había mostrado mucho interés por las historias de su padre, las cuales ya conocía, pero no había leído nunca.

-¿Cómo es el mundo aquí? ¿Cómo son las estrellas?- pregunto Ramandu

-Es muy monótono- respondió Lily- Las estrellas son bolas de fuego gigantes en el cielo.

-No hablan ni nada- murmuro Clive

-Suena aburrido- dijo Ramandu- Narnia es genial, deberían ir conmigo, vivir allí, cada día es una aventura.

-¿Cómo llegamos a Narnia?- pregunto Clive

-No tengo idea- dijo Ramandu bajando la mirada- ¡Pero podemos intentarlo todo! ¿No creen?

-¿Cómo llegaste tú?- pregunto Lily curiosa.

-Volando- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- Volamos sobre Narnia llegamos a el valle de las estrellas, pasamos una especie de agujero negro y caímos aquí, nos tenían atados donde caímos, pero luego nos trajeron a la cabaña.

-Genial, nosotros no podemos volar- murmuro Lily con tristeza

-Debería existir Peter Pan y llevarnos volando a Narnia- dijo Clive

-¿Quién es Peter Pan?- pregunto Ramandu y vio cómo su primo y Lily lo observaban asombrados.

-¿¡no sabes quién es Peter Pan!?- dijo Lily- ¡es el niño maravilloso! ¡El hijo único de Nunca Jamás! ¡El líder de los Niños Perdidos!

-Deberías contarle la historia mejor, Lily- se rio Clive, la chica asintió y aclarándose la voz conto la historia del niño que no quería crecer.


	5. Conspiración del Universo

Conspiración del Universo.

Susan caminaba lentamente por la playa, había hecho una semana desde que habían encontrado a Andrómeda y a su hijo, Ramandu; los habían llevado a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ellos les habían enseñado a usar las nuevas armas.

Por más que lo pensaba más ilógico le parecía aun así lo deseaba, quería verlos de nuevo, _Peter, Lucy, Edmund, mis padres, Eustace, Sr. Kirke y la Srta. Plummer y Jill, la amiga de Eustace_, pensó Susan, todos ellos habían desaparecido para no volver, los extrañaba, todos esos largos años hubieran sido tan distintos con ellos a su lado. Se sentía tan sola, aunque tenía su familia, le hacía falta gran parte de ella.

¿Qué pensaría Peter si se enterara que los libros que él y Lucy habían escrito hace muchos años ahora se vendían por casi todo el mundo? Era una locura.

Susan no podía evitar sonreír mientras caminaba, el sol besaba la arena a su paso. Camino hasta la cabaña de Enif, Mirfak y Vela, las estrellas caídas, pero no encontró a nadie cerca, dio media vuelta para regresar, una voz la detuvo:

-Reina Susan, los quieres de vuelta- dijo con malicia la voz- solo dame lo que deseo, te entregare tu familia.

Susan se dio vuelta, no había nadie por ningún lado, camino hacia la cabaña, varios metros después volvió a escuchar la voz.

-Ven Susan, yo sé que lo deseas, acabare con el sufrimiento de tu hermana- dijo la voz, Susan se dio vuelta- ¿Por qué crees que han venido Peter Ramandu y la reina Andrómeda? ¿Por qué Narnia está en paz?

_Me estoy enloqueciendo_, pensó Susan mientras corría a su cabaña, _no hay nadie ahí afuera, no puede estar pasando nada._

-¿Por qué luces tan asustada? – dijo Alice encontrando a su cuñada realmente pálida- ¿viste un fantasma?

-Una voz, Alice, me llama- le murmuro Susan respirando hondo- quiere que le dé hago a cambio de salvar Narnia y a mis hermanos, ¡estoy enloqueciendo!

-Debe ser el cansancio- dijo con tranquilidad la pelirroja- ven, todos están comiendo un postre, descansa un poco.

Susan se sentó más calmada junto a su esposo, observo como el sol se acercaba tan lentamente al mar como si quisiera besarlo con sus cálidos labios, tal vez el mar salino quisiera amar una estrella como el sol.

-¿En qué piensas Susan?- pregunto Andrómeda quien estaba entre Clive y Lily

-En él sol y el mar, en el momento en que estos se unen lejos en el horizonte- respondió ella como si de repente tuviera magia en las venas.

-En _El fin del mundo _se define el comienzo y final entre el mar y el cielo- dijo Andrómeda.

-Sí, es realmente hermoso, es una lástima que no estén para verlos- dijo una voz tras Susan, por un segundo todos se helaron, estaban rodeados, las estrellas caídas habían vuelto con refuerzos.

-Cuando parezca que el sol besara el mar, querida Susan, es cuando nosotros estamos dispuestos a AYUDARTE, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?- dijo la voz maliciosa en su oído, unas manos frías y rasposas habían acariciado sus hombros y su cuello.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo- dijo Susan levantándose con una mirada envenenada- No planeo aceptar ninguna de tus propuestas, nunca traicionare a Narnia, no le daré de nuevo la espalda.

-¡AY! ¿En serio?- dijo Vela haciendo un puchero- y yo que quería que cooperaras y fuéramos amigas.

-Ni en sueños- gruño Susan cerrando el círculo que había creado Alice, Andrómeda, Chris y Emmanuel para proteger a Clive, Lily y Ramandu.

Andrómeda y Emmanuel quienes estaban más cerca de las espadas y los arcos, con los que habían practicado antes, los tomaron y se los pasaron a los demás.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por entre los invitados inesperados, entre ellos se escuchó algún grito y empezaron a forcejear para tomar rehenes, para la sorpresa de Mirfak y Enif Emmanuel, Alice y Chris sabían defenderse a la perfección.

Chris quien en su juventud había sido un maestro en esgrima era quien mejor cubría las espaldas de sus hermanos y quien menos se veía en aprietos.

Vela trato dos veces fallidas de tomar rehenes, desafortunadamente al tercer intento lo logró, desatando así una extraña estrategia en la cual Clive, Alice, Emmanuel y Andrómeda se vieron envueltos.

-¡Clive, Alice!- grito Susan tratando de rescatarlas en vano siendo empujada por dos hombres que escoltaban a Vela.

Vela sonrió con fingida dulzura y desapareció al igual que sus seguidores.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- grito Peter Ramandu quien hasta el momento no había podido participar por orden de su madre.

Chris lo tomo en brazos sin decir palabra, Lily se abrazó a Susan quien se había quedado en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

~O~

Alice cerró los ojos cuando la ataron a un árbol junto a Clive, ambos habían aparecido en algún bosque, estaban solos, escoltados por una docena de ogros, enanos, estrellas caídas y personas de algún lugar indescifrable.

-Muy bien, no sé de qué servirá, pero espero un gran rescate- dijo con diversión un hombre corpulento- tal vez me pueda divertir con la señorita.

_Asqueroso _pensó Alice tratando de soltarse.

Muy muy muy lejos de allí estaban Emmanuel y Andrómeda siendo amarrados de las manos en un calabozo de alguna fortaleza, con los ojos vendados y la boca llena de tela.

~O~

Peter Pevensie había vuelto de Calormen al castillo junto al rey Arthur de Archenland, habían estado discutiendo con ellos y los telmarinos acerca de la pequeña revolución que se había generado, el tisroc decía no importarle ya que los revolucionarios no atentaban contra su gobierno al igual que el gobernante de Telmar, la nueva isla que había aparecido cerca de Archenland.

Según se había enterado Peter, había un grupo de personas que recorrían cada país buscando seguidores, sus ideas eran nuevas, ofrecían poder y un nuevo orden social. Este mismo grupo al obtener seguidores se los llevaban, robando las pertenencias de sus vecinos, tomando rehenes, se creía que eran utilizados para ofrendarlo a algún tipo de ser poderoso.

Habían pasado varios días, Peter había ido a Narnia para asegurarse que nadie había sido secuestrado, maltratado o algo así, ahora estaba de regreso en el castillo, Edmund no había vuelto, le preocupaba un poco, Sasha había tratado de calmarlo pero no funcionaba, a eso se sumaba su preocupación por su esposa e hijo y por último, por Susan, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

El rey Arthur había depositado en Peter su confianza y le había ofrecido su incondicional ayuda. Peter tenía varios hombres a su cargo ahora, que lo ayudarían a buscar a la reina Andrómeda y al príncipe Peter Ramandu.

Iba camino a la habitación de Lucy, esa tarde se irían con Tirian a buscar algo que les diera alguna pista.

Lucy, Peter y Tirian salieron del castillo junto a Perla y Sasha, camino a Narnia, exactamente al lugar donde todo había empezado, Lucy miro con curiosidad hacia un árbol donde alguna vez hace mucho tiempo había estado un farol, en otra Narnia lejana e inexistente.

El bosque estaba silencioso, se escuchaban los murmullos del viento contando la historia de Narnia, Lucy le tomo la mano a Tirian cuando la historia hubo terminado, los caballos habían dejado de andar, todos se detuvieron.

-Llegaremos a las Tierras Salvajes del Norte en cualquier momento- dijo Peter observando al vacío- si quieren podemos descansar aquí y continuar mañana al despuntar el alba.

-¿Crees que los soldados del rey Arthur vengan mañana?- pregunto Lucy con desconfianza, recordaba que el rey de Archenland había ofrecido enviarles refuerzos pero Peter había decidido no aceptarlos por el momento.

-No lo creo- respondió Peter- además Narnia tiene su propio ejército, si lo necesitamos acudirán en nuestra ayuda.

-Entonces bajemos a descansar- dijo Tirian bajándose del caballo y llevándolo a un riachuelo – podemos quedarnos aquí.

Lucy y Peter lo siguieron, se sentaron junto a Sasha y Perla, Lucy saco algunos alimentos que había llevado del castillo y se los paso, luego de comer decidieron que era mejor descansar.

~O~

Susan no había dormido en toda la noche, estaba desde el día anterior sentada fuera de la cabaña observando el cielo y el mar con rabia, no podía creerlo, ¡sus hermanos, sus padres, su primo y ahora su hijo! ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso? ¡Alice, Emmanuel, Andrómeda! Todos ellos habían desaparecido, Peter no hubiera permitido que ocurriera…

Chris había logrado calmar a Ramandu y a Lily pero no a su esposa, solo la podía acompañar, le dolía todo lo que ella pasaba, le dolía que su hijo no estuviera y que sus hermanos no estuvieran. Se sintió solo por un segundo, tenía que ser fuerte.

Susan estaba hecha un ovillo, el mar había empezado a revolverse, se había empezado a crear una especie de remolino, era como si Susan estuviera demostrando sus sentimientos en el mar, pero no era así, solo estaba sucediendo…

-Susan vámonos- ordenó Chris- tenemos que tomar a los niños y huir de aquí.

Susan se levantó jadeante, sus movimientos al principio lentos, estaba pálida y ojerosa, con unos ojos muy rojos.

-Tenemos que salir de este infierno- dijo ella entrando a la cabaña, despertaron a Ramandu y a Lily, decidieron salir por la puerta trasera, el viento derrumbo las velas que tenían en las manos, el fuego consumió rápidamente la madera.

-No podemos mirar atrás, corran- dijo Chris

Todos corrieron, el paisaje se perdió en la niebla y todo empezó a dar vueltas, repentinamente cayeron al suelo, al abrir los ojos se encontraron en medio de una gran casa, Susan la reconoció rápidamente y aguanto la respiración.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto Peter Ramandu observando las escaleras, los cuadros y los muebles empolvados.

-Es la casa del profesor Kirke- dijo Susan confundida- En donde conocimos por primera vez Narnia. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No tengo idea- dijo Chris caminando en rededor de la gran sala- Al menos estamos seguros aquí.

Un gran estrepito se escuchó en el piso de arriba, Susan tomo la mano de sus sobrinos, Chris se detuvo frente a ellos. Nadie hablo ni se movió, seguían los ruidos arriba.

-Le quedan dos meses, no puedo seguir aguantándola- dijo una voz femenina en el piso de arriba- ¿Qué haremos en dos meses aquí encerrados?

-¡Tienes que continuar cuidándola!- dijo una voz ronca y gruesa- Telmar y Calormen ya están tomadas, Narnia y Archenland están colocando oposición pero no duraremos mucho en vencer.

-Me entere que ya llevaron a la estrella y al hijo de Adán a nuestros calabozos, la reina Lucy fue gravemente herida y tienen otros dos rehenes en las Tierras Salvajes del Norte- dijo una tercera voz que parecía deslizarse por las paredes- Los reyes se deberán rendir a nuestros pies o terminaran con la vida de su familia.

-¡NO! ¡Nunca! ¡Larga vida a los reyes de Narnia! – grito una mujer en el piso de arriba, se escuchó un golpe junto a un grito de dolor

-¡Cállate traidora!- le dijo la voz femenina- Tú preferiste ser fiel a esos humanos en vez de estar de nuestro lado ¡¿Cómo pudiste hermana?!

-Ellos salvaron mi vida- dijo la voz de la mujer- ellos no me obligarían jamás a nada, ¡tú pretendías que me casara con un ogro! Edmund y Lucy me salvaron, ellos los vencerán, ustedes no podrán vencer a los reyes de Narnia jamás, mucho menos a Aslan.

Susan se dejó caer en la sala, ¿querían tomar Narnia? ¿Eso era? ¿Quién era es mujer que defendía a sus hermanos? ¿Estarían bien?

-¡Cassiopeia, por favor! Era tu destino como princesa de las ninfas!- dijo la voz femenina con burla- Ahora deja de hablar o te quitare la cabeza, ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el mocoso que esperas.

-Tengo que ir a sacarla- murmuro Ramandu al lado de Susan, esta le apretó la mano.- No puedo dejar a Cassie morir.

-¡Eres una arpía! ¡Solo eso quieres! ¡Nunca quisiste a tu familia, nos abandonaste Yasis!- dijo indignada Cassiopeia- Solo quieres poder, mi hijo solo representa la cumbre de tu poder, el mayor deseo que puedes concebir, eso es para ti lo que tengo en mi vientre, el gobierno absoluto de todo, no lo que es, un hijo de mi amor con el rey Edmund.

Susan se había puesto de pie y subía lentamente las escaleras, seguida por Chris, Lily y Peter Ramandu.

-¡Ay querida, piensa lo que quieras!- dijo sin afán Yasis haciendo una mueca mientras observaba a su hermana quien desde su prisión en la cama la miraba envenenada- únete a nosotros y te permitiré conservar a tu amado hijo.

-No, no me uniré a ustedes, parvada de…- dijo Cassiopeia y se escuchó un golpe, Susan se detuvo de súbito.

-Vigílenla mientras no estoy- dijo la voz femenina y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Susan tomo la mano de Lily y Peter para empujarlos a una de las habitaciones, Chris cerró la puerta al entrar y al igual que Susan observo por una grieta en la pared.

La mujer que había salido era bastante alta, esbelta y hermosa, tenía el cabello plateado sobre los hombros, los ojos oscuros iban perdidos en los pensamientos y los labios rojos parecían nunca haber sonreído, se veía fría y cruel, le daría miedo al más valiente de los seres. Yasis camino hasta las escaleras y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Maléfica- dijo Ramandu observándola antes de que la mujer desapareciera- Tenemos que ayudar a Cassie.

-Si tuviéramos con que defendernos-lamento Lily antes de tropezar, Ramandu la tomo de un brazo antes de que cayera al suelo.- ¿Qué es esto?

Susan se mordió el labio y observo la gran caja, hace seis años Eustace había comprado algunas cosas como regalo para Peter y Lucy, algo que les recordaba Narnia, Susan por supuesto lo había dejado escondido, porque "nunca le serviría" a pues "nunca" había llegado.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Susan abriéndola con una sonrisa- Una réplica casi exacta de las armas de los reyes de antaño.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Chris sorprendido al ver los artículos que había sacado Susan, ninguno los toco, todos habían notado como la alegría había vuelto a los ojos de la reina de Narnia al encontrar la caja, era algo muy privado.- Es genial.

-Esto era de Peter, Ramandu, lo tendrás tu ahora- dijo Susan entregándole una de las dos espadas- la otra la tendrás tu Chris, Lily, toma esto- dijo entregándole un cuerno y una daga- y yo tomare el arco y las flechas.

-Asombroso, ¿todo estuvo aquí escondido?- dijo Lily observándolo- ¿Por qué?

-Solo Dios sabe lo que nos depara el destino, se quedó aquí porque lo necesitaríamos- dijo Susan colocándose en pie.

~O~

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que habían llegado a ese horrible lugar, los tenían amarrados cual animal salvaje. El aire era bastante pesado, los seres entraban y salían para vigilarlos, Andrómeda había comentado que eran semi-gigantes, enanos y algunos duendes la mayoría de los seres que iban a alimentarlos, sus vigilantes eran grandes troles que ofrecían una cara poco amigable, esa noche entro una mujer hermosa, su cabello negro y ondulado le llegaba a las pequeñas caderas, tenía una mirada un tanto salvaje. "_una bruja, muy poderosa"_ escucho murmurar a su compañera de calabozo, Andrómeda. La mujer sonrió tomándolo como un halago.

-Buenas noches, mis _queridos _rehenes –dijo la mujer alta recostándose en la reja que los separaba- Soy Lady Lestrange, dueña y señora de este reino que no os incumbe. Pero Andrómeda me conocerá de su casa, ¿verdad querida bastarda?

-Artemis- murmuro Andrómeda con una mirada triste. Emmanuel observo con una pizca de sorpresa a Ambas mujeres, Andrómeda parecía la versión rubia de Artemis.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué huiste de casa hace tanto tiempo?

-Hace veinte años, más o menos- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo- Decidí abandonar tu casa para vivir mi propia vida, navegue por los mares y volé por los cielos, conocí distintos lugares y amores, al igual que tú me case, claro, encontré otro mundo, el mundo al que había pertenecido mi madre, aquí encontré a mi esposo, tuve una hija pero ella fue raptada cuando era un bebe aun, vive en Calormen con sus padres adoptivos, supongo, ya no importa. Ahora junto a mi esposo y algunos narnianos y Calormenos hemos decidido llevar más allá de este mundo mis dominios, tener esos países de donde vives y uno que otro mundo adicional.

-Estás loca, totalmente loca- le dijo Andrómeda colocándose de pie caminando hacia su media hermana sin importar el dolor causado por sus cadenas. – Artemis, lo tuviste todo, sigo sin entender porque te fuiste. Eres tan ambiciosa, no creas que te permitiré hacer eso, no puedes tomar lo que no te pertenece.

La mujer se rio con ganas mientras se acariciaba su cabello, desordenándolo más de como estaba. Una chispa de diversión atravesaba sus negros ojos

-Andy cariño, siempre fuiste tan soñadora, romántica y sensible, ¿no lo entiendes? Eres la niña pequeña de papá, su más bello tesoro, hermosa por naturaleza e inteligente, cualquiera te querría, muchos como una adquisición, siempre temí que te tratasen solo como un objeto- dijo Artemis con la dulzura de una madre- Siempre fuiste la preferida- una mirada furiosa se posó en la rubia- ¿Quién no quería a la hija de una estrella cuyos abuelos eran _veela? _¿Quién no se sentiría atraído? ¡Todos te amaban e ignoraban a la tonta Artemis! ¡La chica que prefería aprender junto a sus maestros que salir de paseo al lago o ir a un baile por la noche!. Oh claro que todos te amaban, la soberana de Narnia y princesa de la constelación de Andrómeda, ¿Quién querría a la hija mayor, hija de una bruja que había desaparecido cuando su hija tenía tres años? ¿Quién querría a la hija de la estrella mitad veela? ¡¿Quién?!

-Mi padre y yo, Artemis, nosotros te amábamos- murmuro Andrómeda con sequedad, conocía el resentimiento de su hermana.

-¿Ustedes son hermanas? – dijo Emmanuel más que sorprendido.

-Oh sí que lo somos- dijo divertida Artemis- pero nadie lo creería, contra todo pronóstico.

-Hace muchos años, demasiadas décadas había existido una hermosa mujer que había llegado por medio de la magia a la constelación de Andrómeda y se había enamorado Ramandu II, mi padre y de Artemis, con quien se había casado y había tenido una hermosa hija. Unos años después se enteraron que la mujer era una bruja, se llamaba Zafirina y era reina de un mundo lejano, había llegado la hora de partir abandonando a su hija, Artemis y a su esposo, dice la historia que volvió unos años después, pero su hija y su esposo ya estaban en una nueva familia, se fue y nadie supo más de ella. – dijo Andrómeda

-Ramandu II por supuesto encontró una nueva mujer, Nymphadora, excepcionalmente hermosa, tuvo con ella una hija, Andrómeda a quien no cuido con favoritismo, de hecho la trataba con el mismo cariño que a Artemis, pero con el tiempo surgió el favoritismo entre las estrellas, las ninfas y demás seres que le conocían. Andrómeda atraía mucho más y recibió muchas peticiones las cuales ignoro, sintiéndose rechazada Artemis se fue de casa al cumplir dieciocho años de edad, desapareció para todos, sin dejar rastro- dijo Artemis y se detuvo, había caminado de lado a lado todo el tiempo, observo a su hermana y le tomo la quijada con una de sus manos- Pero volví unos años después, me informaron que te habías enamorado, querida, quise conocerlo y presentarte a mi hija, pero esos estúpidos narnianos me lo impidieron, los Calormenos lograron llevarse a Sabrina y nunca la volví a ver, ni a ella ni a ti.

-Lo siento mucho, los narnianos no son estúpidos, pero lamento lo de Sabrina, en serio, si yo hubiera sabido…- empezó a decir Andrómeda casi con lágrimas en el rostro, las lágrimas que no había derramado aun Artemis.

-Debió ser terrible perder a tu hija- dijo con tristeza Emmanuel- no sé qué haría si perdiera para siempre a Lily. ¿Por qué no la buscaste?

-¿Con que objetivo querríamos a una sangre sucia como ella?- dijo un hombre entrando en la estancia, era alto, cabellos y ojos color ceniza. Artemis dio un pequeño salto de miedo.- No puedo concebir una estrella como hija, eso ensucia un poco la pureza de mi linaje, soportaría que fuera solo _veela _y tuviera un niño por primogénito.

-¿Qué clase de padre eres?- gruño Emmanuel, el hombre le sonrió y con un susurro hizo que Emmanuel se retorciera de dolor entre las cadenas.

-Soy Percival, rey de Magh y esposo de Artemis, ¿Por qué preguntas hijo de Adán?- dijo con una mirada retadora.

-Bien, a lo pasado, olvidado-dijo con un suspiro Artemis- Andrómeda, únete a mí y te dejare en libertad.

-No, no me uniré a ti hermana. No mientras hagas daño a Narnia y a mi familia-dijo

-Que mal, yo que te quería dejar en libertad- dijo la pálida mujer- Tarde o temprano aceptaras, a menos que quieras morir.

-Volveremos más tarde, cuando hayan pensado las cosas mejor.-dijo Percival tomando a su esposa por la cintura y marchándose del lugar.


	6. Encuentros Insospechados

Espero les guste, sé que he demorado mucho en subirla, pero he tenido inconvenientes de todo tipo, además de mi trabajo. Cuéntenme que les parece, opinen y si quieren sugiéranme que puede pasar, así no pensare que escribo para una audiencia imaginaria. Feliz año, por cierto.

Encuentros Insospechados

Andrómeda observo como su media hermana se marchaba junto a su esposo. No podía concebir todo aquello, el abandono de un hijo, que su hermana estuviera contra ella, era increíble. ¿A qué hora había ocurrido que no lo había notado? Mientras tanto Emmanuel parecía sumido en un extraño sopor, como si el aire no le sirviera para vivir. A unos metros de allí, en la otra estancia Artemis y Percival recibían a un par de narnianos, una ninfa y dos ogros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Percival mirando con desagrado a las criaturas

-Los rehenes están dando problemas, mi señor- dijo uno de los enanos.

-La princesa de las ninfas se opone a todo lo que le ofrecemos, mi señor- dijo la ninfa de cabello plateado.

-La reina Susan se ha escapado con dos niños y un hombre que la acompañaban- dijo uno de los ogros.

-¡Incompetentes! ¿Cómo no podéis con un par de humanos y una ninfa en estado de embarazo?-dijo lleno de ira Percival.- ¡capturadlos, azotadlos y traédmelos a todos! ¡Si podéis asesinar a la dichosa Susan y su hijo, mejor!

-Sí, mi señor- dijeron bajando la cabeza y luego salieron uno en uno.

~o~

Susan salió primero al pasillo seguida por Ramandu, Lily y Chris, cuidadosamente llegaron a la habitación donde estaba la ninfa, Chris abrió lentamente la puerta e ingresaron con las armas en alto, los dos hombres que la custodiaban los observaron sorprendidos por treinta segundos, uno era alto y con un aspecto delgado, similar a una serpiente, el otro era un ogro. Ambos sacaron sus espadas y se abalanzaron sobre Susan y Chris, este último se deshizo del ogro en dos minutos, Susan lanzo dos flechas al escurridizo hombre quien se deslizaba de un lado al otro como una serpiente. Lily tomo su daga y la lanzo al lugar donde se imaginó que se deslizaría el hombre luego de que Susan lanzara la segunda flecha, dándole en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón.

-¿Qui-Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto una chica de cabello largo y plateado y unos grandes ojos- ¿Qué quieren?

-¡Tía Cassie!- grito un tanto feliz Ramandu caminando rápidamente hasta la cama donde estaba la mujer, ella lo observo con sorpresa, como si fuera un fantasma

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida y observando a Susan, Chris y Lily- ¿Dónde está tú madre?

-Es una larga historia, ellos son mis tíos, Susan y Chris y su sobrina Lily- explico el niño lanzando una mirada a Susan- se llevaron a mi primo Clive, a mi madre, al padre de Lily y a Alice, la hermana de Chris. No sé cómo llegamos, supongo que es cosa de Aslan.

-Ya veo- dijo comprendiendo la ninfa- tenemos que huir antes de que vuelva, no querrán que los encuentren…

-Pero, ¿tú que haces aquí en Londres, quién eres?- pregunto Susan observando lo frágil que lucía la chica, debía tener la edad de Lucy.

-Soy Cassiopeia, una ninfa- dijo poniéndose en pie- no sé cómo llegue aquí. No lo recuerdo- dijo y toco su vientre como si quisiera protegerlo- ellos quieren a mi bebe.

Susan observo el vientre de la ninfa. Eso no podía estar pasando, en primer lugar las ninfas no eran reales, ¿o sí? Bueno, había conocido a una estrella, después de todo. En segundo lugar, ¿Por qué querrían él bebe de alguien? ¿De qué les podría servir?

-¿Por qué dices que quieren a tu hijo?-dijo Chris observando con sorpresa

-Es una manera de conseguir sus objetivos, supongo- respondió Cassie.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Ramandu tomando de una mano a Cassie y de la otra a Susan

-¿A dónde iremos?- dijo Lily mirando a la puerta como si no pudieran volver por allí.

-Si, ¿a donde irán?- dijo una voz tras una cortina de humo de la que apareció una chica de cabello plateado junto a cuatro ogros- Adelante, intenten salir, morirán.

-Yasis, no te tengo miedo, no estaré más tiempo aquí- dijo Cassie caminando hacia la otra mujer. Yasis la empujo lejos de la puerta, los ogros se dirigieron a Susan, Chris, Lily y Ramandu con intención de detenerlos.

~o~

Edmund, Eustace y Jill viajaron tranquilamente hasta una alejada cabaña casi al terminar el país de Narnia, allí estaba Polly y Digory, al contarles lo que había sucedido con Lucy y lo que ocurría en Narnia, Digory decidio entregarles los anillos, no sin antes prometer que al volver los destruirían, si Narnia estaba en peligro, era de esperar que afectara a una lejana Susan, quien necesitaría a sus hermanos, tarde o temprano.

Edmund y Eustace cavaron un hoyo junto a un árbol donde se encontraban los anillos en un pequeño cofre de madera, tomaron uno cada uno, tomando a Jill de la mano, los tres se vieron transportados a un bosque que estaba rodeado por agua, podían distinguir como el agua formaba círculos dentro de algunas esferas en algunos sitios específicos, unas esferas más claras u oscuras que otras.

-¿Qué creen que ocurra si las tocamos?- pregunto Jill con curiosidad mientras llevaba la mano a la que estaba en frente.

-No creo que sea prudente…-empezó a decir Edmund antes de que la joven se cayera dentro de un pequeño lago y desapareciera- ¡Jill!- grito al tiempo que Eustace

Eustace había tratado de sostenerla y sintió como algo lo impulsaba a saltar, y sin querer, como si le hubieran empujado lo hizo, Edmund se acercó a observar el lugar con miedo y teniendo la misma sensación, salto.

Por un segundo el agua había comenzado a entrar por su nariz, al otro sintió como si volara, aunque su cuerpo sentía tanta presión como si estuviera a punto de estallar, Jill sintió bajo su cuerpo la madera, abrió los ojos y vio a su lado a Eustace y a Edmund, quienes abrían los ojos con cierto cansancio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Eustace observando a su alrededor, estaba oscuro y podía sentir el polvo.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Creo que caímos a algún mundo- dijo Edmund levantándose del suelo, sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad.

-Hay mucho polvo, quiero salir- gruño Jill tocando lo que parecía una pared, buscaba una puerta o ventana la cual abrir, y la encontró. Unos tres minutos después de arrastrarse sobre sus rodillas, Jill toco lo que parecía una manija y trato de abrirla, dio varios empujones a la puerta y esta se abrió en un ruido sordo, dejándola en el suelo en medio de un desierto corredor.

La habitación se llenó de luz, Edmund y Eustace observaron dos sillas y un escritorio empolvado, había cajas colocadas debajo de estos y a los lados observaron varias escobas y traperos.

-Debe ser la habitación de las cosas que no se usan o algo así- dijo estornudando Edmund

-Esta casa se parece a la del Sr Kirke- dijo Jill observando la sala bajo el corredor, dio unos pasos en dirección contraria a las escaleras donde se encontraba un cuadro de dos jóvenes- es la casa del Sr Kirke, hay una foto de él y la Sr Plummer

Eustace y Edmund caminaron hacia ella, observaron el cuadro y antes de que cualquiera hablara se escucharon ruidos a dos o tres habitaciones del lugar donde estaban, los tres se dirigieron allí instintivamente.

En la habitación de dónde venían los ruidos observaron a cuatro ogros, dos niños, dos ninfas y dos personas peleando entre sí, pudieron reconocer a Susan, Ramandu y Cassie, los tres chicos se quedaron en shock por varios segundos, no tenían idea de que ocurría o como había pasado, Edmund observo a un ogro arremeter contra el cuello de Susan mientras la sostenía con la otra mano impidiendo que esta se defendiera. Edmund saco la espada de su funda, empujo al ogro a un lado y luego coloco su espada en el cuello del mismo.

-A mi hermana no, idiota- gruño Edmund observando al ogro quien empezaba a alzar su espada, Edmund bufó y le quito la cabeza al ogro en un segundo- Es mejor así.

-¡EDMUND!- le grito aterrada Susan detrás de él.

Eustace y Jill también se habían unido, los cuerpos de los ogros quedaron en el suelo, antes de que Lily le lanzara una flecha a Yasis, está ya había desaparecido. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos se miraron, Susan jadeo y las lágrimas limpiaron su rostro.

-¡Edmund, Dios santo, que haces aquí!- dijo mientras el chico la abrazaba- N-no sabes cuánto los extraño. Se fueron tan pronto…¡¿Cómo es que estas aquí?!

-Su-Susan ¿estás bien?- le pregunto el chico conteniendo las lágrimas, observo a su hermana, le recordó a su madre, de algún modo era como si los años la hubieran cambiado, envejecido, pero podía notar en sus ojos a la chica que se había despedido de él en el tren.

-Si, por su puesto, ¿y tú, y Lucy y Peter?- dijo ella tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

-Esa es una larga historia, están bien- dijo Edmund y se aclaró la garganta- Bueno, creo que debemos irnos de aquí- dijo y le enseño los anillos.

-No servirán- dijo ella aunque no sabía porque lo decía.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Si sirven, Narnia es real, Susan!- le gruño Edmund dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta dónde estaba Cassie

-No me refiero a eso, las cosas no suceden dos veces del mismo modo, Ed- dijo Susan caminando alrededor de la habitación- ya han ido a Narnia por ellos, no creo que podamos volver, por ellos.

-Podemos intentarlo Susan- dijo Jill haciendo que esta diera un salto sobre sí misma, observo a Eustace y a Jill y corrió a abrazarlos.- Te extrañamos.

-Yo también…-dijo ella y observo a su hermano- Creo que primero te presentare a alguien- dijo Susan cambiando el tema, Edmund observo a los demás integrantes de la sala con sorpresa, como si hubiera olvidado que no estaban solos.

-Claro, pero omite a Peter y a mi prometida, creo que ya los conozco- dijo Edmund con una media sonrisa y se fijó en la niña pelirroja y el hombre que la tomaba de la mano, sintió algo cálido brotar por su cuerpo, algo esperanzado de que su hermana hubiera tenido una vida apacible en su ausencia pregunto- ¿Son tu hija y tu esposo?

Chris y Lily se rieron bajito, Susan negó con la cabeza. Chris camino hasta Edmund y le extendió una mano.

-Mi nombre es Christian Steven Lewis, esposo de su hermana y un muy viejo amigo de su hermano mayor- dijo y Edmund le tomo la mano- mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Edmund y volvió la vista a su hermana- ¿Estas casada con el mejor amigo de Peter?

-Felizmente casada- corrigió Susan- Tienes un sobrino, Edmund.

-¿Un sobrino?- dijo el haciendo una mueca y miro a Lily- ¿entonces ella…?

-Es mi sobrina- explico Chris- se llama Lilian Anne Lewis, en honor a su madre y su abuela. Es hija de Emmanuel, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Anne, su madre?- pregunto Jill sorprendida de que Chris no la nombrara, recordaba lo mucho que la apreciaba.

-Murió hace seis años- dijo Susan con tristeza.

-¡Han pasado seis años!- dijo Edmund sorprendido- Oh…lo siento Lily. ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?- dijo y busco por la habitación esperando encontrar algo o alguien escondido, pero no vio nada.

-Lo secuestraron al igual que mamá, Alice y Emmanuel- dijo Ramandu a su tío.

-Susan cuanto lo siento…-se apresuró a decir Edmund- Tenemos que ir por ellos…

-Probemos los anillos- opino Chris, Edmund le hizo caso, todos se tomaron de los brazos, y se colocaron los anillos, esperando que funcionara.

~o~

_No hay nada fuera de lo común en Narnia, de lo que llevamos recorrido. Tal vez sea hora de ir en busca de Edmund y dejar de esperar un motín imaginario. _Pensó Peter quien caminaba cerca al arroyo donde se bañaba Lucy, Tirian había estado sobrevolando el lugar para advertir si algo ocurría, Sasha por supuesto era quien le acompañaba. Pasados unos minutos, Tirian bajo junto a Peter y decidieron volver al riachuelo.

Lucy se terminaba de vestir cuando su hermano y su novio llegaron, sin que ninguno lo previniera, un fuerte sonido llego del norte, Lucy y Peter se miraron.

-Suena como el cuerno mágico de Susan- dijo Lucy sorprendida, luego dijo con una nota de preocupación- ¡Tenemos que ir en su ayuda!

-¡Susan no puede estar aquí!- le dijo Peter al ver a su hermana pretender subirse en sasha- ¡Ella no volverá!

-¡Pero alguien nos necesita!- dijo Lucy y Sasha haciéndole caso se levantó en vuelo, Tirian y Peter los siguieron a caballo.

Casi medio Kilómetro al norte una docena de seres tanto de Narnia, como humanos y personas de otro lugar desconocido, llevaban prisioneros a un niño, cinco jóvenes y un centauro. A los últimos dos parecía acabarlos de retener a la fuerza por alguna extraña razón. Se habían detenido a descansar, sus captores parecían hablar de un lugar lejano al que los llevarían, donde un rey malvado estaría muy complacido de tenerlos.

Alice y Clive estaban amarrados entre los árboles y las rocas de un riachuelo, nadie los vería a lo lejos. Alguien había hecho que Clive se moviera lejos de su tía. Alice se dio cuenta que la habían alejado de los demás, tenía los ojos vendados, alguien la sostuvo de los brazos y la obligo a abrir las piernas, sintió como unas manos gruesas la acariciaban indeseablemente, quiso quitarse pero no pudo, logro gritar cuando una mano atrevida se introdujo dentro de su ropa.

Clive a unos metros de su tía la escucho gritar, de alguna forma logro desatarse, nadie lo vigilaba, sus captores que debían cuidar que no huyera estaban muy ocupados, se levantó y antes de caminar tropezó con algo, un cuerno, ¿podía tocarlo y llamar la atención de alguien, no? Pero ¿había alguien viviendo en ese bosque? Porque al parecer nadie había intentado ayudarlos hasta ahora. Clive tomo el cuerno y lo toco lo más fuerte que pudo, callando los gritos de auxilio de Alice, tan pronto se detuvo el sonido un hombre alto y gordo lo tomo en brazos y lo tiro lejos de donde estaba.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE TE OCURRE MUCHACHO, NO TOQUES ESO!- le grito el hombre enojado-¡Vas a hacer que alguien venga!

-¡Esa es la idea!- le dijo Clive levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia donde estaba Alice quien daba fuertes patadas al aire y trataba de liberar los puños. Una flecha paso junto a Clive y llego al hombro del hombre que había estado acosando a Alice, seguida por otras flechas dirigidas a otros guardias, Clive se apresuró a desatar a su tía quien temblaba entre las cuerdas. Del árbol del frente donde se encontraban salió una chica con una espada en alto, llevaba botas y un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, tenía el rizado cabello negro cayéndole hasta sus caderas y los ojos marrones miraban con enojo a los hombres que habían acosado a Alice, su piel pálida hacia un gran contraste con el cabello y los ojos.

-Muy bien tiranos, soltad a esa dama- gruño la chica con una voz tan dulce y suave que parecía fuera del contexto aunque sonaba muy autoritaria- ¡y si no me decís donde esta Scarlett daos por muertos!

-¡osas llamarnos tiranos!- dijo uno de los hombres tratando de moverse pese a las flechas en su espalda- ¡morirás!- la chica de cabellos negros le sonrió y le lanzo la espada desde donde se encontraba de pie, a dos metros de Clive, la espada llego justo al corazón del hombre quien cayó al suelo, la mujer fue y la tomo, luego apunto al otro hombre, antes de decir nada le corto la cabeza.

-No me iban a decir nada, es una lástima- dijo y observo a Clive y a Alice quienes la miraban con terror- A ustedes no les haré daño, después de todo supongo que fueron quienes tocaron el cuerno, el sonido nos dijo dónde estaban.

Antes que dijeran algo, escucharon varios gritos de guerra, Alice, aun temblorosa, se dio vuelta y observo la pequeña guerra que se había formado, era una pelea desigual, el centauro parecía a penas poder luchar, siete hombres y una chica a lo lejos peleaban con el resto de los seres que los habían capturado.

-Iré a ayudar, quédense aquí si quieren vivir- dijo la chica y corrió hacia la pelea.

-No me puedo quedar aquí sentada- dijo Alice y miro a su sobrino- quédate aquí, Clive, yo iré a ayudar- dijo y tomando una espada del suelo se marcho

Clive vio llegar un caballo halado que traía a una hermosa chica en su lomo, seguido de dos hombres y un unicornio.

Para cuando Lucy bajo de Sasha observo ocho de cadáveres en el suelo y media docena de criaturas huyendo del lugar donde se encontraban.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!- dijo entre sorprendida y aterrada Lucy. Alrededor del cadáver de un hombre y un centauro estaban arrodillados seis hombres, dos chicas miraban llenas de tristeza los cadáveres mientras una lágrima silenciosa bajaba por sus rostros. Alice y Clive guardaron silencio observando la escena. Tras un minuto de silencio Alice fue quien hablo.

-Lucy…¿me recuerdas?- le llamo Alice, Lucy la miro- Soy Alice Lewis, éramos amigas…

-¿Alice?- dijeron Peter y Lucy al tiempo-¿Qué haces en Narnia?

-¿Esto es Narnia?- pregunto Clive, Lucy asintió y observo con curiosidad al niño.

-Nos raptaron, es una larga historia- dijo Alice tomando de la mano a Clive- Ellos nos salvaron, supongo.

Todos observaron a los seis hombres y las dos mujeres quienes los observaban a su vez en silencio. Tenían casi la misma estatura, de piel trigueña, uno de ellos, sin contar al hombre caído en batalla, tenía el cabello rubio, los otros cinco lo tenían castaño oscuro. Uno de los hombres, el que parecía el mayor fue quien hablo.

-Soy Bill de Calormen, aunque mi madre era de Archenland. Estos son mis hermanos, Saúl, Samuel, Boris, Daniel, Jack- dijo y cada uno de ellos iban dando un paso al frente al ser nombrado- y mis hermanas, Scarlett- dijo, la mujer del largo y liso cabello castaño dio un paso al frente, sin dejar de mirar con sus ojos café claro al hombre que yacía en el suelo- y Sabrina- la mujer de cabellos rizados dio un paso al frente

-Nosotros somos nómadas, nunca estamos en un mismo sitio, hace unos años nuestra familia tuvo problemas, nuestra estirpe fue asesinada por los mismos autores que ahora azotan su país- explico Daniel, otro de los hombres- Nosotros, puede decirse que los estamos buscando…

-¿Venganza, eso quieren?-pregunto Peter haciendo una mueca, aunque lo comprendía en cierta forma, el hombre asintió- ¿Todos ustedes son hermanos realmente?

-Suena gracioso, imposible y extraño pero sí- dijo Jack con una sonrisa divertida- Todos excepto Sabrina, Boris y Nathan, que en paz descanse.

-Boris y Nathan eran hijos del hermano de nuestro padre- explico Sabrina con los brazos cruzados- a mí me encontraron en una canasta, en el bosque, cuando tenía un año de edad.

-Que gran familia- dijo Lucy sorprendida- Gracias por ayudar a Alice, supongo.

-¿A esa chica pelirroja?- dijo Boris haciendo una mueca- ¡Ah, fue idea de Sabrina! Dijo que debíamos ayudar a quien toco el cuerno…

-¿Quién toco el cuerno?- pregunto Alice, todos la miraron confundidos

-¿Tu no lo hiciste?- pregunto Sabrina y Alice negó con la cabeza

-Fui yo- dijo Clive con la cabeza gacha, todos lo miraron-Lo encontré entre las rocas.

-Mi héroe- le dijo Alice dándole un beso en la frente a su sobrino.

-¿Quién eres tú, pequeño?-pregunto Peter

-Clive Steven Lewis- dijo el niño mirando a los ojos a Peter.

-Es el hijo de Susan y Chris- explico Alice, Lucy y Peter miraron con sorpresa y nostalgia- Tiene seis años de edad.

-Muy bien, nosotros nos marchamos-repuso Bill- fue un placer.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto Tirian, aunque para el habían pasado años desde que habían llegado- ¿A dónde van?

-A tierras lejanas -respondió Boris- buscaremos la causa de esta rebelión.

-Si están en busca de lo mismo que nosotros, como rey de Narnia les propongo que se queden, uniremos fuerzas, podrán dormir esta noche con nosotros y mañana temprano seguiremos buscando- dijo Tirian quien se había percatado de la repentina oscuridad y que incluso en Narnia habían ciertas criaturas que se habían aliado con el enemigo.

-Nosotros trabajamos solos, muchas gracias- dijo Samuel rechazando la oferta.

-Y por trabajar solos perdieron un hermano- gruño Tirian.

-Eran demasiados…- suspiro con tristeza Saúl

-Si se marchan, quiero agradecerle a Sabrina por su ayuda- dijo Alice observando a la chica de cabello rizado quien le regalo una sonrisa.

-Yo creo conveniente unir fuerzas, aunque esta noche debemos seguir nuestro camino a Archenland, íbamos a visitar a un viejo amigo, antes de que nos viéramos en esa riña y capturaran a Scarlett, Nathan y Daniel- dijo Jack mirando el cielo repentinamente.

-Entonces unámonos a ellos, quedémonos esta noche y mañana iremos a Archenland- soluciono Scarlett y escucho los gruñidos de sus hermanos mayores.

-No es mala idea- dijo Jack con una media sonrisa- Bill, piénsalo por un minuto, tu puedes ir con Boris, Samuel y Saúl a ver a su viejo amigo, Daniel, Sabrina, Scarlett y yo nos quedaremos aquí, cómodamente. Podemos vernos en Archenland después.

-Tienes razón, no es mala idea- dijo Bill con una media sonrisa- Pero me temo que no nos quedaremos, dijimos que llegaríamos todos a más tardar mañana, así que no podemos parar, si quieren nos pueden buscar en Archenland, el rey sabrá nuestro paradero.

-Supongo que sí es algo irremediable nos veremos en Archenland- dijo Tirian y los vio marcharse.

Lucy, Peter, Alice, Clive, Sasha, Perla y Tirian empezaron a caminar en silencio, la noche había caído por completo cuando se detuvieron en frente de un inmenso y majestuoso roble que se levantaba junto a una amplia puerta de madera, la entrada a una baja cabaña, con techo de paja, situada al oriente partiendo de donde había estado alguna vez el Erial del Farol.

-Muy bien, para no ir más lejos, pasaremos la noche en mi modesta cabaña- dijo Tirian abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a Perla primero, como de costumbre- Bienvenidos.

-Siempre me ha gustado este lugar- dijo Lucy observando con mirada soñadora.

La noche fue corta, a la mañana siguiente salieron temprano camino a la casa de la Srta Plummer y el Sr Kirke, llegaron al caer la tarde, tras haberse puesto al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años, tocaron a la puerta de la casa, el Sr Kirke les abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar.

-Sabía que no demorarían en venir- dijo la Srta Plummer

-¿Han sabido algo de Edmund, Eustace o Jill?- pregunto Tirian

-Claro, a principio de semana vinieron- respondió la Srta Plummer

-Ya es hora de que estuvieran de regreso- murmuro el Sr Kirke mirando la puerta que daba a otra habitación como si esperara que aparecieran allí.

~o~

Hubo un gran sonido, Edmund, Cassie, Eustace, Jill, Susan, Chris, Lily y Ramandu cayeron al suelo tras ser transportados directamente a una habitación pequeña, con una ventana que daba a un bosque, el aire era perfecto, Susan abrió los ojos y tuvo un extraño sentimiento dentro suyo, era como si hubiera dejado algo atrás, algo que ya no importaría nunca.

Edmund se levantó al igual que todos, reconoció la pequeña habitación. Con una sonrisa dijo

-Hemos llegado, bienvenidos a Narnia.


	7. Por arte de magia

Por arte de magia.

-Hemos llegado, bienvenidos a Narnia.

¿Narnia? ¿Estaban en Narnia? ¿Era cierto? ¿No era un juego? ¿Acaso no había sido una tontería de la niñez? Bueno, su hermano estaba vivo, Eustace y Jill también, ¿Cómo podría ser Narnia mentiras? Era real, claro, al igual que todas esas historias a las que jugaban de niños, no, no había sido un juego, realmente había sucedido, pero ¿esta vez sería para siempre? Había dado cualquier cosa por ver a Aslan y que le dijera que no tendría que volver a casa nunca. Aslan, por supuesto, también era real.

Chris la ayudo a levantarse, Susan recordó todos esos años juntos, ¿él se quedaría con ella? ¿y su hijo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿su cuñada? ¿y la pequeña Lily y Emmanuel? ¿Todos se quedarían? ¿Podría cumplirse su deseo de ver a sus hermanos junto a ella y su nueva familia? Había sido tan dura con Lily, aunque la amaba como a su propia hija, había sido dura con ella con respecto a Narnia, ahora estaba allí junto a ella, mirando a la ventana, era tan pequeña, solo tenía diez años.

Edmund quien había salido de la habitación entro y le extendió una mano a Susan y tomo del brazo a Chris

-Susan, Chris, hay una sorpresa en la otra habitación-dijo con una gran sonrisa- síganme todos, Lily, pequeña, no te quedes atrás.

Edmund los guio hasta una habitación más amplia, en ella además del Sr Kirke y la Srta Plummer, había un caballo alado, un unicornio y cinco personas, todos se levantaron, nadie hablo por un minuto.

-¡Susan!- gritaron Lucy y Alice al tiempo, las tres se abrazaron.

-¡Chris!¡amigo!- dijo alegremente Peter mientras sus hermanas se abrazaban-¡he conocido a tu hijo!- dijo acercándose con Clive quien había permanecido todo este tiempo hablando con su tío.

-¡Peter, yo he conocido al tuyo!¡Clive!- dijo Chris y tomo a su hijo en brazos, Clive abrazo a su padre- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, papá-respondió el niño antes de ser abrazado por su madre.

Peter abrazo a su hijo y luego fue a su hermana, ambos se miraron sin decir palabra, a su lado Alice abrazaba a Lily, a Ramandu y luego a Chris.

Peter tenía la garganta seca y hecha un nudo, recordó a su esposa, Alice le había contado todo, él había temido lo peor, tal vez hubieran regresado por Susan también, ahora ella estaba en frente suyo, sana y salva, aunque la conocía, a pesar de los tintes que le había obsequiado el tiempo y las preocupaciones, tenía en frente suyo a una mujer madura, no a una niña, su rostro estaba más duro, pero sus ojos aun brillaban, a pesar de las lágrimas, tenía el cabello hecho polvo, estaba perfecta, algo en su interior le dijo que Chris lo sabía, que valoraba cada átomo de su esposa, por supuesto, había temido en vano que estuviera tan sola que nadie la cubriera.

Susan tragó saliva, estaban a salvo, casi todos, sus cuñados no estaban, había fallado, había llegado dejando que se llevaran a dos personas, el hermano de su esposo, la esposa de su hermano, ¿estarían bien? Se sentía incompetente por permitir que todo eso pasara, pudo haber hecho más…

-Peter, lo lamento mucho, en serio- dijo mordiéndose las lágrimas- soy una inútil, se los llevaron por mi culpa- observo el rostro mayor de su hermano, ya no era el joven de 22 años que había visto partir, ahora se veía maduro, fuerte, lucía como su padre, pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada, pero no encontró el rencor que quiso haber encontrado.

-No fue tu culpa, no seas tonta-le dijo y la abrazo, Peter sintió como las piezas de su cuerpo se unieron un poco, había recuperado a alguien muy importante- No es culpa de nadie, cariño.

-Fui una estúpida, Peter- sollozo Susan- me comporte como una tonta pretenciosa, orgullosa, era muy antipática y…

-Eras una niña, Susy- le dijo con dulzura su hermano mayor- las niñas a esa edad suelen ser así, a veces lo llevan hasta su edad adulta, son orgullosas y creen que son mejor que nadie. Lo que realmente importa es que estas aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí-le pregunto Susan

-Lo suficiente para que un hombre se case y tenga un hijo- le respondió con cariño su hermano e invito a que todos se sentaran- ¿Ya sabrás que Ed y Cassie esperan bebe y que nuestra hermana se ha comprometido recientemente?

-¡¿Qué Lucy que?!- gritaron Susan, Edmund, Alice, Eustace y Chris al tiempo, Peter se rio.

-Así es, pero eso lo hablaremos luego, cuéntame de ti Susan, ¿Cómo va todo con Chris? ¿Ya lo enloqueciste?- se burló un poco Peter

-No es gracioso Pet- le dijo ligeramente divertido Chris- Ella los extrañaba de una manera difícil de entender para quien nunca ha perdido a nadie.

Susan y Chris le dieron un breve resumen de sus vidas a los demás, desde el día de su boda, lo normal y sencilla que había sido, el nacimiento de su hijo, lo magnifica que había sido Susan como madre y como tía, comentaron acerca de los libros, de sus vidas y como habían llegado allí. Al terminar Peter, Edmund y Lucy les contaron lo que había sucedido el día que se habían marchado, todo lo que habían pasado, Peter conto con un brillo especial en los ojos acerca de Andrómeda y el día en que la conoció en una isla que creían desierta, las múltiples visitas que hizo cortejando a la estrella y finalmente como se casaron y tuvieron a Ramandu, el tiempo para ellos había sido corto y feliz, mientras Ramandu crecía Edmund había conocido a una ninfa, quien había sido aparentemente salvada de un ogro, cortesía de Lucy, la ninfa y Edmund se habían enamorado y pronto amado, hasta el presente, Lucy fue quien conto de las grandes aventuras que había pasado con Tirian, Jill, Eustace y a veces con Edmund, los viajes que habían hecho, incluso dejo escapar las veces en que había pillado a Jill suspirando por Eustace, o las veces en que Eustace velaba el sueño de la chica y la guardaba de cualquier peligro, haciendo que estos dos se sonrojaran, ninguno había notado lo que el otro había hecho, luego al finalizar como se habían llevado a Cassie, Andromeda y Ramandu, les conto, más a su hermana, a Jill, Cassie, Alice y Lily quienes se veían interesadísimas sobre lo que había sentido por Tirian durante tanto tiempo, que todos los demás.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar, el cielo estaba negro, Lily, Clive y Ramandu se habían dormido. Todos se fueron a dormir, seis horas después ya se habían levantado, la mayoría debatía sobre lo que ocurría en Narnia y al rededores. Sabían que estas personas o lo que fueran podían aparecerse en cualquier lugar, debían seguirlos, debían encontrarlos al igual que a Andrómeda y Emmanuel. Pero ¿Dónde buscarlos?

-Edmund, Lucy, Tirian-llamo Peter- creo que debemos ir a Archenland y hablar con el rey Arthur

-¿pero con qué propósito?- pregunto Lucy

-Tal vez desee saber a qué se enfrenta, tenemos que hallar la forma de encontrar el lugar donde se esconden, en Archenland puede que alguien sepa algo y le podamos seguir- dijo Peter

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos- dijo Tirian y miro por encima de su hombro, Susan hablaba con Jill y Eustace a unos metros de distancia- deberíamos llevar a Susan, los demás han de quedarse.

-Separarse no traerá nada bueno- dijo Edmund mirando hacia Cassie- además, es a mi prometida a quien buscan.

-Considero peligroso al menos que vayan los niños, pueden salir heridos- dijo Tirian desafiante.

-No los podemos dejar aquí- dijo Lucy

-Iremos todos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Peter y los demás asintieron

Tras explicar a los demás lo que pretendían hacer se marcharon con Peter a la cabeza y Tirian en la cola de la larga fila, como protección. Para sorpresa de Tirian, quien creyó que Susan iría junto a Peter y Chris adelante, la vio caminando casi junto a él, observando recelosa a su alrededor y a sus compañeros cada tanto, estaba alerta.

-¿Todo bien Susan?- pregunto Tirian al verla quedarse a su lado, no había hablado mucho con ella, no por apatía, solo creía que la hermana de Lucy merecía mucho respeto, lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, sabía que ella de alguna manera conocía más lo que ocurría que todos, tenía esa extraña sensación, creía que si a Susan no le simpatizaba, tal vez, Lucy le dejaría.

Susan lo observo y asintió, Tirian sintió que se le encogía algo muy dentro, tenía algo así como vergüenza.

-Está demasiado solitario- dijo ella, Tirian estuvo de acuerdo- Los animales y los árboles están así cuando hay peligro, también los centauros y faunos. Es como si algo se escondiera de nosotros, creo que no hay que bajar la guardia, es un error caminar con ellos siendo tan vulnerables…- dijo y le lanzo una mirada a Cassie, Clive, Lily y Ramandu quienes iban en la mitad de todos.

-Eso le dije a Peter esta mañana, pero no escucho- dijo Tirian dejando salir un gruñido, Susan asintió- ¿siempre ha sido así de terco?

-Entre más viejo peor…-le dijo en broma Susan, Tirian le sonrio divertido, tal vez ella no era tan dura como había creído.

Pasaron unos minutos, la ciudad se mostró frente a ellos, Susan le lanzo una mirada a Tirian cuando escucho un ruido tras ella, pero solo resulto ser un conejo. Tirian se había reído un poco.

Una vez Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy y Tirian se fueron al castillo del rey Arthur, Eustace y Jill se sumergieron en el corazón de la ciudad guiando a los demás, todos estaban alerta, pero aun así tomaron un pequeño tour mientras esperaban, no sin tratar de conseguir información.

Cassiopeia caminaba junto a Alice muy cerca de la casa de un supuesto brujo el cual dijo que hace unos días dos hombres lo habían llevado a otro mundo, en el cual todo era diferente y oscuro, el mundo al parecer llegaría a su fin y por ello sus habitantes querían establecerse en otro, tomando poder por encima de sus gobernantes y dioses.

-¿Quién fue? ¿A dónde lo llevo?- dijo Alice entre sorprendida, fascinada y aterrada.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No me dijo su nombre! ¡Solo llegue allí! ¡que-quería mi san-sangre!- le gruño el hombre

-¿¡Su sangre!? ¿pero porque?- dijo aterrada Cassie

-¡Vaya yo a saber niña! ¡Tiempos difíciles se avecinan! ¡Ahora largo de aquí!- les grito el hombre amenazándolas con una vara- ¡oh! ¡Lárguense! ¡tú! ¡la del cabello plateado, cuida a esa niña, es tu salvación!

Alice y Cassie se miraron, Alice coloco a Cassie detrás suyo y luego se alejaron del brujo.

-No es una niña, es un niño- gruño Cassie cuando estuvieron lejos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dijo con curiosidad Alice

-No sé, debe serlo, ya es tiempo de que nazca un niño, según mi árbol genealógico- se rio Cassie

-¿Y si es niña?- pregunto Alice- ¿Cómo le pondrías? Por cierto…¿Cuándo nacerá?

-Más pronto de lo que creemos, ya verás, se tomara su tiempo-suspiro Cassie- Galatea, si fuera una chica le colocaría Galatea.

-Sublime- dijo sonriendo Alice.

Mientras tanto, los reyes de Narnia y de Archenland conversaban sobre los últimos sucesos, el rey Arthur ya había escuchado sobre las mujeres y hombres que se aparecían y tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ello, pero no se le ocurría como seguirlos, Susan comento sobre los anillos, pero serían inútiles cuando no sabes qué mundo es el que necesitas.

-Convenientemente, monarcas de Narnia, a mi compañera y a mí nos complace decirles que tenemos una aliada, la cual tiene cualidades similares a las de estos rebeldes, pero nunca ha tenido relación con ellos- dijo el rey Arthur- ella y sus hermanos llegaron recientemente, ¿me complacerían en conocerla?.

-¿Una aliada?-pregunto Tirian y miro a Peter, Lucy y Susan- Claro, señor, sería un gusto conocerla.

-¡maravilloso!- exclamo el rey Arthur- Pansy, querida- llamo a una de las jóvenes que servía en el palacio- Llama a Bonnie, dile que traiga a nuestros invitados, gracias.

La muchacha desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación y luego apareció con seis chicos y tres chicas a sus espaldas.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la reina poniéndose en pie- Antes que nada, esta es mi hija Bonnie- dijo la reina mientras le daba la mano a una chica de cabello color escarlata, luego dirigió su mirada a una chica de cabello castaño- y su amiga Hermione, por supuesto.

-Un gusto su majestad- dijeron los reyes de Narnia al tiempo.

-Muy bien, estos son los hermanos de la chica de quien les hable- dijo el rey levantándose también- ellos son…

-Ya los conocemos, gracias- dijo Lucy con amabilidad.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo sorprendido el rey Arthur

-Nos conocimos hace dos días- dijo Sabrina de repente- fue algo casual.

-¡Excelente!- dijo el rey- Entonces, Hermione, Bonnie, muchachas ¿Por qué no guían a los seis chicos y a la otra chica al jardín, allí pueden esperar?

-Por supuesto, papá- dijo Bonnie dirigiéndose a la puerta- vengan conmigo

-No- dijo Bill, el mayor de los hermanos sin moverse

-¿Cómo dijo?- dijo el rey Arthur fingiendo no haber escuchado

-Si su majestad me permite- dijo Bill dando dos pasos al frente- Me gustaría quedarme acompañando a mi hermana, no desconfió de sus majestades, claro, pero es por seguridad.

-A mí, personalmente, me parece razonable- intervino Susan

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Peter

-No tengo oposición- aprobó Lucy

-Está dicho, por nuestra parte- dijo Tirian- Rey Arthur, tiene la última palabra.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo el rey tomando asiento- pueden quedarse máximo tres, ni uno más, ahora salgan.

Bonnie y Hermione salieron seguidas por Jack, Scarlett, Daniel y Saúl. Mientras Sabrina, Bill, Samuel y Boris se quedaban en la habitación.

-Bien, Peter-dijo el rey Arthur caminando por la sala- la señorita Sabrina, es la hija adoptiva de uno de mis más grandes y antiguos amigos, que en paz descanse, llego como ustedes en busca de aliados, y aquí esta, dispuesta a mostrarnos sus habilidades. Sabrina ¿harías el favor de mostrarnos algo de lo que haces?

-Con gusto- dijo la chica con un poco de frialdad mientras caminaba, un segundo después de desaparecer, apareció junto a Susan y Lucy, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a ellos de nuevo.

-¿Qué os parece?- pregunto el rey Arthur maravillado

-Bastante interesante- dijo Tirian

La chica le regalo una sonrisa divertida mientras sacaba una especie de varita de su bota, de aproximadamente 32 centímetros de largo, dio un paso hacia uno de sus hermanos y luego de mover la varita de un lado a otro, el hombre empezó a elevarse hasta llegar al suelo y luego volver al suelo lentamente.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el rey Arthur observando las expresiones de todos- ¿Qué les parece?

-Magnifico- dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio

-¿Puede hacer magia? ¿es una bruja…como la bruja blanca?- dijo Edmund con una pequeña nota de desprecio en la voz

-Oh no lo creo- dijo Susan mirando a la chica con atención- dudo que sea malvada, ¿lo eres?

-¿Tengo cara de serlo?- dijo la chica con una dulce voz.

-Para nada, _my lady_- dijo Edmund sorprendido y embelesado al escuchar su voz, algo muy dentro suyo parecía vibrar.

La chica le sonrió con dulzura y una pisca de diversión en sus ojos, pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada hasta que la puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso sonido, una mujer de cabellos oscuros entro agitada.

-¡motín! ¡Invaden el castillo!- grito la chica llamada Pansy- ¡alguien los dejo entrar, amenazan a las señoritas que están en la sala de abajo!

Todos intercambiaron miradas y medio segundo después ya estaban corriendo al piso de abajo.

Lucy corrió escaleras abajo donde una chica castaña y tres chicos defendían a capa y espada a la princesa Bonnie y su amiga Hermione de varios hombres quienes traban de tomarlas como rehenes, todos se unieron a la contienda, habrían pasado unos segundos cuando se escuchó un grito antes de que varias figuras saltaran por el balcón.

Sabrina había saltado por el balcón siguiendo al hombre que llevaba a su hermana, al llegar al bosque logro darle con una flecha pero antes de que esta lo atrapare él desapareció. Había sido una pelea vacía, tonta, no había sido emocionante el menos, no sabía porque o como había permitido que le ganaran de esa manera, se dejó caer al suelo, le faltaba el aire, sus rizos caían a los lados de su pálido rostro y sus ojos negros parecían perder color.

-¡SABRINA!- alguien grito tras ella, luego unos brazos la rodearon- ¡¿Sabrina estas bien?! ¡Te estábamos buscando! ¿Por qué lloras?

-Deje que se la llevaran- dijo mientras notaba que tenía el rostro lavado en lágrimas- soy una inútil.

-Tonterías- dijo otra voz, alguien le alzo el mentón- Tú estás bien, eso es lo que importa.

-Te querían a ti, debemos irnos antes de que se den cuenta, se llevaron a la hermana equivocada- dijo otra voz. Ella los observo, Daniel, Bill y Jack estaban junto a ella.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde está Boris, Saúl y Samuel?-pregunto preocupada, los tres chicos se miraron.

-Desaparecieron junto a Scarlett- dijo Bill con la cabeza gacha, Sabrina enterró su rostro en sus manos, la lluvia baño la ciudad.

Eustace, Jill, Alice, Cassie, Clive, Ramandu, Lily y Chris habían escuchado el alboroto en el castillo, al llegar una gran cantidad de seres encapuchados entraban y salían de él.

-¡Pero si es la señorita Cassiopeia!-dijo una voz aguda- que casualidad.

-Yasis- susurro Cassie sacando su espada- largo de aquí.

-ja- dijo la chica mientras un círculo de personas los rodeaban.

-pelearemos si es necesario- gruño Eustace

-¿pelear? No tengo ganas…-se río la mujer- ¡atrápenlos!

Al dar la orden las figuras encapuchadas se dieron a la tarea de tomar rehenes, mientras estos se defendían con sus armas.

-¡suéltenme!- grito Lily tratando de quitarse las manos de encima, de alguien. Mientras Clive y Ramandu forcejeaban por soltarse de sus opresores.

-Que aburrido- dijo Yasis mientras se desparecía, al igual que las figuras.

-¡no!- grito Jill sosteniéndose de uno de ellos para detenerlo mientras tomaba la mano de Eustace, desapareciendo así con ellos.

-¡Eustace, Jill!- grito Cassie al verlos desvanecerse.

-Tene-tenemos q-que ir-irnos…-tartamudeo Alice al ver salir a Edmund y Tirian del castillo- No podemos estar aquí.

Chris asintió y tomando a las mujeres de la mano se alejó con ellas.

Edmund corrió tras los hombres que habían salido a perseguir a los intrusos, pero no encontró a nadie fuera del castillo, se preguntó que había sido todo eso. Sus hermanas y su hermano llegaron a su lado uno o dos minutos después, los cuatro parecían desconcertados.

-Lo mejor será ir por los demás para estar seguros- dijo Peter guardando su espada

-¡Susan!- grito Chris llegando al castillo con dos mujeres tomadas de sus manos, los cinco se voltearon, Susan corrió y abrazo a Chris

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto, Alice se mordió el labio y rompió a llorar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Lucy preocupada, Cassie y Chris narraron la historia con mucha tristeza.

-Sabían que vendríamos, no hay de otra- dijo Tirian frunciendo el ceño- fue una emboscada, seguro nos esperaban.

-¿Por qué no me llevaron a mí?- dijo Susan molesta- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-No lo sé, pero mejor volvamos a casa del señor Kirke y la señorita Plummer, no creo que sea seguro quedarnos aquí- dijo Cassie mirando alrededor.

Peter repasaba lo sucedido en su cabeza una y otra, otra y otra vez, las desapariciones, la llegada de Susan, todo, tenía que haber una pista, algo que pudiera decirle cómo actuar, pero no había nada, no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro alrededor de la casa, algo se le escapaba y no sabía el que.

Susan se había alejado varios metros de la casa, le daba vueltas a una flecha, su cabeza era un remolino, había aceptado todo, había querido volver, había dejado sus defectos, había regresado y le habían arrebatado su familia. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Aslan contra ella? ¿Pretendía dejarla sin su hijo? Estaba tan enfadada, le hubiera gustado estar de vuelta en su casa, en Londres con su esposo y su hijo. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no estuviera en Narnia? ¿si no tuviera hijo o esposo? ¿Qué tal si nunca hubiera conocido Narnia? ¿Qué pasaría si nunca hubiera conocido a Andrómeda? ¿Cómo se habría sentido sin conocer a Caspian? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera deseado volver a ver a toda su familia? ¿Aslan había decidido cumplir su deseo a medias? ¿Pedir condiciones? ¿Quién era Aslan? ¿Quién se creía?

-A tu edad ya deberías saber quién soy, Susan- dijo una voz detrás de ella, se dio vuelta y lo vio, era más grande y dorado de lo que recordaba.

-¿Aslan?- pregunto ella colocándose de pie- ¿eres tú?

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo él dando un paso hacia ella- Yo no pongo condiciones, Susan, no dejo las cosas a medias nunca, Susan, los "hubiera" no te llevaran a ningún lado.

-Yo- dijo ella y se quedó muda- lo siento.

-Oh, claro que lo sientes- dijo el León sentándose frente a la chica- sé cuánto lo sientes y lo has sentido todos estos años. Has llevado un muy largo duelo pero aun así lograste salir adelante y hacer feliz a muchas personas, por eso estas aquí.

-¿Lo sabes?- dijo Susan haciendo una mueca de escepticismo- Así que sabes todo lo que me ha sucedido y aun así me dejaste todo este tiempo sola. ¿Crees que fue fácil? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil llegar aquí? ¡Pero si me sacas de mi vida ordinaria para que salve tu mundo después de destruir el mío! ¡Mi mundo, solo un fantasma de lo que era! ¡Los restos de una vida plena!

-Susan- dijo con voz tranquilizadora Aslan- Te he estado esperando desde la última vez que te fuiste de aquí, justo donde estas parada, allí te vimos por última vez-dijo y Susan no pudo evitar mirar la tierra que pisaba- Ya sabrás que ninguna vida es completamente fácil, todos tienen luz y oscuridad. ¿Cómo deseabas que te ayudara? ¿Querías que cambiara tu comportamiento? No, pequeña, eso sería ir contra tu derecho a decidir por ti misma, te di libre albedrío al nacer, sé que ha sido difícil, que madurar no fue fácil, lloraste muchas veces, cada vez menos y por cosas más graves. Te casaste y tuviste un hijo; te alejaste de mí en cuerpo y alma. Fue difícil comprender que debías volver al lado de tus hermanos, comprender que tu destino era en Narnia. Yo no te llame, tú viniste por ti misma.

-¿No me trajiste aquí? ¿No me llamaste?- dijo Susan incrédula- ¿Entonces como he llegado…?

-Así lo has decidido, tu vida no era muy larga en tu mundo, el incendio acabo con lo que quedaba de ella- dijo Aslan con tono pesaroso- No podrás regresar, ya sabes quién eres y cuál es tu destino, esperaba que me encontraras en tu mundo antes de morir.

-¿E-estoy m-muerta?- dijo Susan abriendo los ojos más de lo normal- ¿y Chris y Clive, Lily? ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

-Susan, esa es su vida, no es algo que te concierna realmente a ti- dijo Aslan con calma- pero ellos estarán bien.

-¡Eso no es justo!- grito Susan cruzándose de brazos- ¡Creí que podría estar con ellos! ¡Me arrebatas mi familia por segunda vez! ¡Juegas con la vida de todos! ¡No lo entiendo!

-Susan ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Aslan- Yo no te he arrebatado nada, las personas cometen errores, todos son libres de tomar sus decisiones.

-Eso no te da ningún derecho a quitarme a mi familia

-No te los he quitado, estas con ellos, siempre lo has estado, solo que te alejaste de ellos, si hubieras sido un poco más buena y pura de corazón.

-¿Mi vida está mal acaso? ¿Soy una pecadora para ti? ¿Tú nunca te has equivocado?- dijo Susan mordiéndose las lágrimas

-Todo depende de cómo lo quieras ver- dijo Aslan

-¿Así que consideras que purgue mis pecados y puedo volver a Narnia?- dijo Susan tragando fuerte- ¿Este es tu cielo acaso, eres dios?

-Si es así como lo quieres ver…- dijo Aslan y coloco una de sus patas en el hombro de Susan- Tienes miedo, sé que no entiendes muchas cosas, pero solo debes esperar, todo saldrá bien.

-No, tú no sabes que es perder a alguien, que es saber que tu hijo puede morir- dijo ella antes de caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar- tú no sabes que es perder a tu familia, saber que viniste a ayudar a un montón de seres, la carga que llevas de saber que los captores de tu hijo te creen una traidora de tus propios hermanos…¿Cómo lo sabrías acaso?

-Susan, yo lo comprendo más que nadie- dijo profundamente Aslan mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, con brazos humanos sin que Susan lo notara completamente- Yo sé a lo que te refieres, sufro por mis hijos a diario, he visto a mis hermanos traicionarme, he visto la maldad y la bondad en los hombres, han derramado sangre en mi nombre muchas veces, haciendo guerras que nunca he mandado. Pero te aseguro que esto pasara, que estarás bien pronto.

Susan alzo la mirada y se secó las lágrimas, se sentía reconfortada, busco a Aslan con la mirada, estaba sola pero sabía que el la acompañaba en espíritu.

La tarde había comenzado a caer, Sabrina y sus hermanos caminaban por el bosque sin decir palabra, hace más de una hora en que no hablaban, solo caminaban en círculos, Sabrina se preguntaba que iba a hacer, estaba claro que no podían hacerlo ellos cuatro solos, ellos eran muchos y muy fuertes, ellos podían amenazarlos, ella sabía que la buscarían, que sus hermanos estaban en peligro, ella sabía que ya no sería la misma chica que se la pasaba leyendo o inventando poesía e historias, ella sabía que no estaba sola, y que no era la única a quien buscaban, también estaba esa chica, la ninfa, la había visto junto a la pelirroja antes, Sabrina sonrió sin comprender porque el recuerdo de la pelirroja le hacía feliz, era simplemente hermosa, como la luna, como un amanecer, no recordaba haber contemplado a alguien con tanta belleza antes, no, nunca le había inspirado tanto alguien. Si, buscaban a la ninfa también, si se unieran tendrían más oportunidades.

-Bill, Jack, Daniel- llamo a sus hermanos quienes se detuvieron y la observaron

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Bill, el hermano mayor y Sabrina les explico que planeaba unirse con los reyes de Narnia para así tener más oportunidades de encontrar a sus hermanos.

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto Jack escéptico.

-Podemos intentarlo, yo lo hare- dijo Sabrina encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que sí, pero iremos todos- dijo Daniel, todos asintieron y se encaminaron a las profundidades de Narnia.

No llevaban caminando más de quince minutos cuando vislumbraron una cabaña a la que el sol le pegaba sutilmente como en un hermoso cuento, era una fantasía deliciosa de desear. Sobre el árbol más alejado de la cabaña estaba sentada en una de sus ramas una chica cuyo cabello rojo se batía con el viento, tenía la vista perdida hasta el momento en que ellos habían llegado.

Alice estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que había divisado al pequeño grupo de personas que se acercaba, los reconoció, en especial a la chica de cabellos rizados. Chris se levantó del suelo, donde había estado sentado y los observo por un segundo.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Bill quien iba primero que sus hermanos

-¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?- pregunto Chris dando un paso hacia los recién llegados, Alice bajo del árbol donde había estado sentada.

-Bueno, mis hermanos y yo veníamos a ofrecerles nuestra ayuda- se adelantó a decir Sabrina- Creo que si nos unimos podemos terminar más rápido con esto.

-¿Quieren aliarse con nosotros para buscar a un enemigo que podría matarlos?- pregunto Alice haciendo una mueca

-Bueno, ellos se llevaron a nuestra familia, sabemos que están en busca de una de los suyos, al igual que de Sabrina- respondió Daniel- así que es bastante personal, es un riesgo que debemos correr.

-Supongo que está bien, entre más mejor- dijo Chris- Tendremos que hablar con Peter y los demás, ¿nos siguen?

-Claro- dijo Bill

La oscuridad se disipo lentamente mientras el dolor permanecía constante, punzante, la sangre brotaba de las heridas e impregnaba el raído vestido con su intenso color, los bazos que la sostenían la lanzaron al suelo de lo que parecía una celda, a su lado había caído Boris y otra chica, era una niña pequeña y menuda.

-¿Scarlett? ¿Carly estas bien?- le llamaba Boris, pero ella no quería contestar, todo le dolía, incluso respirar- Por favor respóndeme…

-Déjame verla- dijo una voz suave y dulce, la oscuridad se ilumino, unas manos suaves la acariciaron y el dolor ceso, abrió los ojos sin dolor, una mujer estaba frente a ella sonriéndole, brillaba como el sol- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella sentándose, la única fuente de luz parecía ser la mujer, había un hombre en cadenado cerca de ellos, además de la niña quien los observaba preocupada- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Ella es la reina de Narnia, Andrómeda, él es su concuñado, Emmanuel y su hija Lily- dijo Boris- Al parecer nos separaron al llegar, al igual que a otros rehenes. No sé qué pretenden, pero debemos salir de aquí.

-Ya lo intentamos, es imposible- dijo Emmanuel irritado

-Nada es imposible- dijo con tono soñador Scarlett- saldremos de aquí.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?- le pregunto Emmanuel lleno de escepticismo

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- Scarlett dijo con una sonrisa un tanto divertida, pero cansada.

A cinco metros de distancia se encontraban Clive, Ramandu, Eustace y Jill encadenados, con los ojos entreabiertos y la boca seca, maltratados por los golpes, preguntándose por el bienestar de los demás y planteándose la pronta fuga del lugar.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?- susurro Jill sintiendo que su garganta le ardía

-En otro mundo, parece- respondió Ramandu

Muy lejos, pero no lo suficiente de allí, se encontraban sus captores.

-¡Han traído a la chica incorrecta! ¡Han olvidado traer a la ninfa! ¡Incompetentes!- gritaba el rey de aquel extraño mundo.- ¿Qué clase de criaturas son!

-L-lo sentimos- dijeron tres hombres a la par mientras temblaban.

-Os espera un castigo más severo que aquel que he proferido a vuestros rehenes- dijo nuevamente Percival- Ya os enteraran.

La noche había caído, Peter, Susan, Chris y Alice habían partido al castillo, a cambiarse y a tomar un pequeño descanso.

Peter se había sentado en su cama, observando las cosas de su esposa, dejando que sus pensamiento se mezclaran con sus sentimientos y lo alejaran de la realidad, ya había olvidado cuanto llevaba allí, se había perdido tanto en su interior que no había notado a que horas se había dejado caer en la cama.

Susan se había bañado y cambiado, se había colocado un oscuro vestido azul que Peter le había pasado hace varias horas y se había dejado caer sobre la cama, al lado de un pensativo Chris, no le sorprendió que la ropa de su hermano le quedara. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante la noche, permanecieron tomados de la mano en la penumbra.

Alice había alistado algo de ropa para todos, Peter le había dicho de un cuarto en el que se guardaban prendas que nadie había usado. Las había dejado a la vista de cualquiera y luego había salido del castillo, con un oscuro pantalón, unas botas y una camisa beige, el cabello rojo estaba sujeto con una cinta negra. Alice quería caminar, pensar y dejar su mente volar, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, incluso para su gusto, había cosas importantes que no podía dejar pasar.

Lucy al igual que Alice no planeaba quedarse quieta, ya había recorrido la cabaña de Tirian seis veces, había conversado con Sabrina y Cassie, necesitaba algo, necesitaba correr, volar, saber que debía hacer, Sasha la seguía de lejos, dejo que la alcanzara y le pidió que la llevara a cualquier lugar, la yegua alada pareció un poco emocionada por estar con su amiga, últimamente no estaba mucho tiempo juntas.

Tirian, al igual que su novia, estaba inquieto, sabía que o debía quedarse quieto, observo a los tres hombres frente a él, Bill, Daniel y Jack, ellos también lucían abatidos. Edmund por su parte parecía preocupado, lo había visto irse con Cassie a su habitación. Llevaban dos o tres horas en su cabaña, se habían cambiado, habían decidido partir en la mañana, averiguar algo en los lugares vecinos, donde habían sucedido los hechos, luego utilizarían los anillos por última vez e irían a aquel lugar donde se unían los mundos, Sabrina había dicho que podía rastrear la magia y llegar al mundo adecuado.

Sabrina había salido a caminar, se dejó caer en el lecho del primer rio que encontró y dejo que el agua se llevara sus penas, al escuchar ruido, tomo sus pantalones y camisa café claro y se los coloco. Entre los arboles observo llegar a una chica de cabello rojo, llevaba un pantalón negro, le causo curiosidad, no conocía muchas chicas que vistieran así.

Alice la vio con el oscuro y rizado cabello negro húmedo, la pálida cara de la chica lucía hermosa y sorprendida. Los labios de la chica se abrieron tratando de hablar, eran carnosos y color grana. Se sintió curiosamente atraída hacia el lugar y camino, directo hacía ella.

-¿Alice?- pregunto Sabrina mientras pensaba en cuan bonito era el nombre de la pelirroja.

-¿Sabrina?- dijo a su vez la otra chica

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sabrina observando a la pelirroja

-No podía dormir, me sentía inquieta y salí a caminar, ¿tú?- dijo la chica sentándose al lado de la otra

-También- respondió Sabrina mirando al suelo.

Alice se sintió avergonzada, desde lejos había visto a la pelinegra en el rio y aun así había ido, la había hecho vestirse, sintió que incomodaba, pero se sentía feliz junto a ella, olía tan delicioso. ¿Pero quién era ella? No era especial, no era muy inteligente. Era solo una chica…que le gustaba estar junto a esa chica, extraño para muchos.

Sabrina observo la cara sonrosada de la pelirroja, parecía una flor junto al rio, se preguntó si no sería una ninfa acaso, aunque había conocido ninfas y ninguna se le comparaba a su compañera en ese instante.

-Alice, ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto Sabrina con curiosidad

-Es complicado- dijo la pelirroja y miro a la chica a los ojos- No soy de aquí, soy de _Belfast__en Irlanda del norte_, del _planeta_ _Tierra._ ¿Tú?

-Curiosamente, tampoco soy de aquí, mis padres me encontraron, no sé de donde soy, nunca he permanecido mucho tiempo en un solo lugar- confesó Sabrina

La mirada de los azules ojos de Alice revoloteo por los árboles y luego por la cara de Sabrina, posándose en los oscuros ojos negros que brillaban como la luna. Sabrina le sonrió, los azules ojos de la chica que está en frente suyo la hicieron sentir en calma, había encontrado su hogar sin estarlo buscando, aun así era un hogar que no era suyo, no lo sería nunca.


	8. El Reino de Magh

El reino de Magh

El sol estaba saliendo y el cielo se aclaraba con él, todo se veía hermoso y cálido, las flores parecían despertar.

Sabrina abrió los ojos y la observo junto a ella, dormida y acurrucada muy cerca, parecía en paz. Alice se movió un poco antes de despertarse, no podía creer que se hubiera dormido allí, no era algo que ella hiciera, observo a la chica que estaba junto a ella, la miraba divertida.

-Buenos días, dormilona- se río Sabrina

-No te rías, tú también te dormiste- gruño Alice

-Sí, claro, porque no te podía llevar en brazos- le dijo Sabrina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sabrina!- exclamo la pelirroja sonrojándose

-Dime querida- respondió la chica con una sonrisa dulce

-No es nada- dijo Alice y se colocó en pie- deberíamos irnos ya, nos pueden estar buscando

-Como mandes, capitana- le dijo en burla la pelinegra mientras se levantaba y los ojos azules de Alice le siguieron divertidos.

Las dos chicas caminaron lentamente una junto a la otra, sin decir palabra.

Peter, Susan y Chris llegaron a la cabaña de Tirian esperando encontrar a Alice allí. Al entrar encontraron la mesa servida y todos reunidos.

-Me alegra que llegaran, esperaba que vinieran- dijo Lucy sonriendo con calidez- he preparado el desayuno para todos, la verdad extrañaba cocinar para la familia.

-Vaya, gracias Lucy- dijo Peter un poco sorprendido

-¡Ahh la familia!- dijo Chris y le abrazo- que lindo suena, lulu, gracias por la comida. ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

-¿Alice? ¿No estaba con Uds.?- dijo Lucy abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo un poco asustada

-No, juramos que estaba con vosotros- dijo Peter mirando alrededor

-No, aquí no ha venido- dijo Tirian observando alrededor, la puerta se volvió a abrir entrando por ella una chica pelirroja seguida de una chica de cabellos rizados.

-¿No pensaran comenzar a comer sin mí, verdad?- dijo Alice sonriendo en disculpa

-Para nada, siéntense a la mesa- dijo Lucy con una media sonrisa

-¿Dónde estabas, jovencita?- pregunto Susan con un perfecto tono de madre enojada.

-Por ahí- respondió Alice restándole importancia- Me he dormido cerca del río, eso es todo.

-Cuidado hermana, "pez que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente"- murmuro Chris mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Alice le sonrió y luego se sentó a comer. Todos se mantuvieron en perfecto silencio. Peter había empezado a comentar después como podrían llegar al lugar donde estaban los demás, no habría pasado mucho tiempo cuando un jinete llamo a la puerta.

-Con su permiso, tengo un mensaje para los reyes de Narnia- dijo jadeando

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaron Tirian, Lucy, Peter, Susan y Edmund al tiempo

-Han tomado las ciudades vecinas, el rey de Archenland solicita su ayuda y me pidió que os dijera que se alistaran para defender Narnia- dijo el hombre tomando apenas aire

-Muchas gracias-dijo Peter luego de un corto silencio- Hazle saber que hemos oído su mensaje y tomaremos medidas en este asunto.

-Sí, mi señor- dijo el jinete antes de marcharse.

Peter y Tirian se miraron, nadie quiso decir nada, algo debían hacer estaba más que claro que alguien debía quedarse y servir a Narnia. Alguien debía proteger a las personas.

-Yo me quedare- dijo Tirian, después de todo ir no era necesario para él, su destino estaba con Narnia- Organizare todo y defenderé Narnia, no se preocupen.

-Tirian…-empezó a decir Peter

-No, Peter con todo respeto, mi deber es quedarme y defender la tierra que alguna vez fue de mis antepasados- dijo Tirian levantándose- Tu deber esta con tu familia, debes ir allí y dar todo, yo defenderé lo que aquí es necesario. Así que no quiero que me detengas. Ha sido un placer gobernar contigo.

-El placer ha sido mío. Has sido como un hermano y prometo que no te decepcionare, volveré- le sonrió cálidamente Peter.

-Yo también me quedare, entonces, mi deber es con Narnia.-dijo Lucy colocándose en pie- Susan, lo lamento mucho…

-Tú fuiste quien nos trajo a Narnia en primer lugar, es comprensible que la quieras defender- dijo Susan con mucha comprensión.

-Yo también me quedare, ayudare a Tirian- dijo Edmund levantándose

-Permitid que me quede- dijo Daniel, el hermano de Sabrina- os ayudare en todo.

-Yo también- dijo Bill desde su asiento.

-Yo no me quedare- dijo Cassie cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo

-Me parece que es más seguro para ti hacerlo- dijo Lucy

-Ya nada es seguro- murmuro Sabrina

-Es preferible que se quede a que vaya a su propia destrucción- convino Alice

-Quieren a mi hijo, igual me buscaran- dijo Cassie

-Te esconderemos- dijo Lucy

-No, no funciona así para ellos- repuso Sabrina

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Edmund

-Puedo oler su magia, su esencia desde que entre en Narnia- dijo casi en un susurro Sabrina- ya sería para mi fácil rastrearlos a cualquiera de ustedes, los encontraría tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto Tirian

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta o algo?-gruño Bill a la defensiva

-¡No! No es por eso- dijo en forma de disculpa

-No sé lo que soy, tal vez si soy una bruja, después de todo- dijo con una sonrisa Sabrina, Tirian le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de cariño.

Jill logro desatarse a sí misma y a sus compañeros de prisión, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Andrómeda, muy sigilosamente para que los guardias no la escucharan, Eustace, Ramandu y Clive iban tras ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién eres?- dijo Scarlett cuando los vio llegar.

-Shht los vamos a sacar de aquí- murmuro Eustace

-¡Ramandu!-exclamo Andrómeda y abrazo a su hijo.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir, apenas nos podemos mover?-pregunto Boris refiriéndose a los grandes golpes que les habían dado los guardias el día anterior.

-Tendremos que pelear- murmuro Jill

-¿Con que armas, no las han quitado?- recordó Emmanuel

-Tendremos que distraerlos y tomar sus armas, luchar y salir de aquí- respondió Eustace

-Boris y yo los distraeremos, ustedes deben tomar las armas y luego huiremos- comentó Scarlett

-Yo iré con ustedes- les dijo Emmanuel cuando estos se levantaron

Scarlett, Boris y Emmanuel caminaron guiaron por el oscuro pasillo que daba a una pequeña sala donde había un troll a cada lado de la entrada y un ogro sentado en el suelo con unas llaves en las manos.

-Buenas caballeros- dijo con dulzura y sarcasmo Scarlett saliendo entre los trolls quienes se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¡Ahora!- grito Eustace dirigiéndose con Jill y Andrómeda al lugar donde estaban sus antiguas armas

Boris y Emmanuel por si parte luchaban por alejar a los trolls y al ogro de cualquiera de sus compañeros de prisión.

Lily y Ramandu tomaron un arco y lanzaron varias flechas, unos minutos después Clive se abalanzo a tomar las llaves de la puerta.

Yasis había salido de ese oscuro mundo, con sus dos secuaces tras ella, se dirigió a Narnia en busca de Cassiopeia, su deber era tomar el niño que esperaba. Ya no sabía si los hombres que la seguían estaban para ayudarla o para vigilar que no cambiara de opinión, porque tal vez, ya lo estaba haciendo.

Allí, sobre un caballo estaba sentada su hermana, se veía tan pura que ni ella lo creería. Con ese humano torpe que tenía por prometido. Habían algunas personas a su alrededor, debía seguirlos, sabía que ese niño nacería muy pronto y no podía fallar en su misión. Buscaría la forma de tomarlo y huir.

Peter sentía que su cuerpo saldría disparado de cada extremo, el suelo bajo sus pies esta inestable para él y casi no podía abrir los ojos, se sentó en el pasto y observo ese gran bosque, a su lado Sabrina, Jack, Susan, Chris y Alice abrían los ojos y observaban ese nuevo lugar…

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Susan totalmente desorientada

-En el lugar que une los mundos- respondió Peter observándolo todo de nuevo.

-¿Por dónde se supone que debemos ir?- pregunto Chris observando los lagos a cierta distancia.

-Por allí- dijo Sabrina siguiendo un extraño olor que emanaba uno de los lagos, todos le siguieron, la pelinegra observo el extraño color del lago con un poco de asco y entonces sintió el irrefrenable deseo de saltar.

Peter la observo saltar, todos aguantaron la respiración por varios segundos esperando a que saliera, el siguiente fue Jack y luego Alice, seguidos por Chris, Susan observo a Peter medio segundo antes de sentir el extraño deseo de saltar, que luego le invadió a él también.

Era un mundo extraño, sombrío y de ambiente pesado, las casas se veían tenebrosas, sacadas de alguna película de terror barata, no había gente o al menos no parecía. Jill miro alrededor, solo eran ellos fugándose en la oscuridad, no parecía haber nadie más, aun así se sentía vigilada. Sintió la mano de Eustace tomando la suya, dándole ánimos y valentía para seguir, en su otra mano sostenía la mano de Ramandu, lo quería como a un hijo, caminaron un paso más hacia la salida, habían atravesado una gran sala y ahora estaban en una especie de jardín, oscuro, con gárgolas que parecían esperar a que se dieran vuelta para devorarlos.

Junto a Ramandu iba una opaca Andrómeda, no había visto la luz solar desde bastante tiempo ya y los alimentos que les enviaban no eran saludables, una parte de ella moría, la parte que había olvidado al ir a Narnia, la parte que sufría ante tanta sangre que se estaba derramando. Ese gran lugar que era su cárcel parecía no tener final, al salir corriendo del jardín llegaron a un bosque, se escucharon gritos detrás, ya les estaban buscando.

Yasis seguía a su hermana, lo suficientemente distante para no ser notada, odiaba aquel aroma de Narnia, todo era tan limpio, perfecto y lleno de bondad… la hacía sentir extraña y sucia, Cassie a su parecer siempre había sido la dulce y perfecta niña que encajaría allí, a la que todos querrían por siempre, pero ella, Yasis, era una extraña para ese mundo, nunca había sido igual a su hermana, tanto que ahora debía asesinarla y tomar a su hijo.

Habían llegado a Archenland, se aproximaron a un gran edificio, ese sería tal vez su oportunidad, cuando Cassiopeia se distrajera, tendría que estar sola, le quitaría la vida que ella pudo haber tenido.

Cayeron al suelo casi sin poder respirar, Susan se sentía mareada, el ambiente era pesado y todo se veía oscuro, solo había una tenue luz rojiza en el cielo, a su alrededor no había vegetación todo parecía desierto, estaban sobre una árida tierra rojiza y los rodeaba un terrible olor a muerte.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Chris a su lado tapándose la nariz

-Parece que hemos llegado- susurro Sabrina- Apesta a magia podrida.

-Este mundo ha de estar por acabarse- cavilo Susan mientras observaba su alrededor, todo parecía sacado de una pesadilla, ahora real, hace unos meses habría dicho que todo era un sueño o no había pasado, que Narnia era un invento de un par de críos, pero ahora no estaba segura de ello, ahora podía reconocer que todo era verdad.

-Tendremos que empezar a caminar- dijo Peter con una mirada llena de dureza, todos le siguieron, se adentraron en un bosque de chozas hechas al parecer de tierra- Tal vez así sabremos que estamos buscando.

-Parece arcilla- comento Alice mientras caminaban.

Allí en la lejanía había una gran construcción donde parecía haber mucha gente reunida. Había una gran hoguera y alrededor varias personas danzaban, daban vueltas y otros cantaban, gritaban o decían cosas en extraños idiomas, sentados a los lados había un grupo de seres humanoides que parecía celebrar algo.

Al llegar allí todo se detuvo y los voltearon a ver, acercándose lentamente, con sus caras largas y puntiagudas, grandes ojos y cabello oscuro alborotado alrededor del extraño rostro grisáceo. Algunos parecían tener dientes más puntiagudos, al igual que las orejas y la nariz.

Una mujer alta y de cabellos oscuros se acercó a Susan, mirándola con sus ojos color grana sin pupila y una sonrisa un poco maniaca.

-Vaya, tenemos visita- dijo recorriéndola con la mirada, para luego empezar a rodear a los demás, con los otros seres siguiéndola- Me pregunto que desean nuestros visitantes, ¿se quedaran para la cena?

-¿Qué son ustedes?- pregunto Jack observando los oscuros ojos de los seres y sintiendo el aroma a fétido que desprendían, era tan fuerte que no podía pensar con claridad.

Susan los observo arrastrarse bajo sus pies para olfatearla, luego oler sus cuellos como si se tratara de algún manjar, la mujer se había apartado un poco, los miraba con una sonrisa burlona, tomo algo del suelo y lo coloco a Susan en la cabeza, era una especie de casco triangular con tres cuernos en la coronilla.

-A ella la quemaremos primero- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro mientras sus rojos ojos mostraban inocencia.

-¡iuuugggg!- gritaron varios seres detrás de Sabrina quien parecía furiosa y no le hacía el mismo efecto que a los demás el hediondo olor- ¡Huele a estrella! ¡Corran!

En ese instante los seres más próximos a la chica de cabellos rizados buscaron refugio tras la mujer de ojos rojos, quien con una expresión mostro unos largos colmillos blancos.

Susan dio un respingo y se quitó rápidamente lo que tenía en la cabeza, tomo su arco y apunto con una flecha.

-Aléjense de nosotros- dijo ahuyentando a los seres que la rodeaban, Chris y Peter a su lado sacaron las espadas.

-Y yo que quería hacer esto más tranquilo-sonrió la mujer más ampliamente si era posible, los extraños seres susurraron cosas y luego se abalanzaron sobre aquellos que tenían más cerca.

Eustace corría en medio de unos extraños arboles negros con hojas violetas, todo parecía un extraño laberinto, junto a él iba una Jill agitada, tras el grupo parecía que los perseguían muchas personas, tal vez para asesinarlos, debían llevar diez minutos corriendo cuando llegaron a lo que parecía un gran lago color sangre, todos se detuvieron al ver la gran cantidad de líquido viscoso.

-Tendremos que pasar eso?- dijo Lily asqueada

-Así parece- murmuro Scarlett antes que sonara un pequeño estruendo tras ellos y una docena de seres aparecieran comenzando a atacar.

Ramandu se agacho para esquivar varias flechas que iban dirigidas a él, tomo la mano de Clive alejándolo del filo de una cuchilla recién lanzada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y volver a Narnia- dijo el hijo de la estrella al llegar junto a Eustace con Clive de la mano.

-El problema radica en como lo haremos- dijo Boris mientras se defendía de uno de los hombres que habían aparecido- han llegado más.

Un estruendo más resonó y apareció una bella mujer de cabellos oscuros y ondulados, tras ella había dos troles, un duende y dos enanos. Artemis observo la pelea campal con desprecio, observo la manera de luchar de la chica a la que habían confundido con su hija, era gracioso, aunque sabía que ella no estaba lejos, podía olerla, ya estaba en Magh, en algún lugar posiblemente buscando a su amiga. Dio unos pasos hasta Andrómeda, su hermana parecía débil, aunque luchaba como la guerrera que en el fondo era, le sonrió antes de tomarla del brazo y halarla hacía ella.

-Pero que buen trabajo haces, hermanita- le dijo mientras le doblaba el brazo- Ya has asesinado a tres de mis mejores guerreros. Me pregunto si matarías a mi hija por mí.

-Artemis- gruño la estrella tomando con fuerza el brazo de su hermana- No pretenderás asesinar a tu hija.

-Solo si es un impedimento para mí, al igual que tu- le dijo lanzándola con fuerza al suelo mientras le apuntaba con una especie de vara- ¿Cómo prefieres morir, hermanita?

-Peleando por mi familia- dijo la reina lanzando su espada hacia la varita de Artemis.

Lucy, Tirian, Edmund, Cassie, Daniel y Bill estaban esperando en la estancia, toda la ciudad era un caos, al igual que Narnia, todos se preparaban para una gran guerra. El rey Arthur había enviado hombres a todos lados para resguardar a los más vulnerables.

-Al parecer están en todos lados- dijo el rey de Archenland con pesadumbre- He recibido noticias de calormen, esperan que nos reunamos al amanecer para luchar, envié a alguien para que pidiera que habláramos pero no desean eso, solo quieren poder.

-En ese caso tendremos que pelear- dijo Edmund mirando al gran balcón.

-Es triste que esa sea la única forma de resolver diferencias- dijo Lucy con un suspiro

-Así es, pequeña- dijo el rey Arthur mirándola con ojos paternales.

Las tropas de Narnia y Archenland se habían unido esa tarde, y ahora se movilizaban por los dos países intentando alejar a los invasores.

Había caído la noche, Tirian, Lucy y Daniel salieron camino a Narnia para comprobar cómo iba todo, la ciudad le recordó a Lucy su niñez, los bombardeos, la gente huyendo de un lugar a otro, el miedo a perder a su familia… recordaba a sus padres y a sus hermanos, vivía con el temor a perderlos, así estaban todos justo ahora.

En Narnia todos parecían preparados para la guerra, al despuntar el alba.

Desde un lejano lugar, en lo alto de una montaña los observaban sin ser percibido por ningún ser, esperando a que fuera la hora para darle fin a todo aquello.

Sabrina saco rápidamente su espada y dio varias vueltas entre los seres decapitando a unos cuantos. Alice, Chris, Jack, Peter y Susan también combatían a su lado, huyendo de los extraños y puntiagudos dientes de los seres.

-Entrometida- gruño la mujer mientras sus rojos ojos la atravesaban y sus largas uñas se hundían en sus brazos, podía percibir un extraño olor que no reconocía que salía de la mujer, pero más allá de eso, podía oler ahora a su hermana adoptiva- ¿Qué se siente saber que morirás en mis manos?

-Yo jamás moriré en este mundo- le sonrió Sabrina colocando sus blancas manos en el cuello de la mujer, quien descompuso la cara y luego se desplomo en el suelo, dejando a una Sabrina refulgente de luz arrodillada a su lado y con varias líneas de sangre en sus brazos.

-¡Mucha luz! ¡Mucha luz!- chillaron los demás seres quienes parecían quemarse en su lugar.

Sabrina se levantó del suelo con una media sonrisa y observo las caras entre sorprendidas asustadas de todos los que la acompañaban, se preguntó si le temerían de ahora en adelante, aunque ella misma no sabía que había pasado, solo había seguido su intuición.

-Lamento que haya ocurrido esto, no sé qué ha pasado- dijo esperando que no le temiesen- creo que sé por dónde debemos seguir.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes que ha sido eso?!- grito Jack

-¡Solo no lo sé!- respondió Sabrina

-Por ahora no le demos importancia, ¿todos están bien?- pregunto Peter observándolos a todos, Jack estaba cruzado de brazos junto a Sabrina y Alice, seguida por Susan y Chris. Todos excepto Sabrina parecían no haber recibido ningún daño.

-Sabrina aún está sangrando- dijo Alice tomando uno de los brazos de la pelinegra quien se estremeció al sentir el tacto frio de la pelirroja- Tenemos que vendarla al menos.

-Peter, Chris, permítanme sus camisas- dijo Susan rasgando un poco de tela de estas y junto con Alice vendando los brazos de Sabrina.

-Ya está- dijo Alice sonriendo con dulzura- ¿podemos irnos?

Chris camino de la mano de Susan junto a Peter, tras ellos estaban Sabrina, Alice y Jack, podía ver las manos entrelazadas de las dos chicas, una sosteniendo a la otra, le parecía tierno eso. La escasa luz rojiza parecía empezar a opacarse y en lo que parecía ser el cielo salía una esfera azul que lo cubría con una luz más escasa y mortecina que la anterior.

Susan parecía más fuerte que hace unos días, cuando aún estaban en Inglaterra con Clive, le parecía asombroso todo eso, cuando se había casado con Susan sabía que sería un poco difícil, pero esto que vivía era maravilloso, se salía de sus manos, aunque era terrible al tiempo, sabía que era real, que no era un sueño y que Susan todo ese tiempo tuvo razones para ser como había sido, para querer fingir que era mentira. Aunque estar al lado de su mejor amigo y de la mujer que amaba le era suficiente para pasar por todo aquello. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para apoyar a su esposa, y sabía que Alice aceptaba lo que ocurría, podía ver que para ella era demasiado divertido vivir esa aventura, aunque sabía que para Emmanuel no, él era distinto, ¿estaría bien? ¿Estaría bien Lily y Clive? no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, ¿Qué pasaría después? La mano de Susan se apretó en la suya, dándole el valor que al parecer se le escapaba.

Chris suspiro, habían llegado a un gran lago, o eso parecía, era asquerosamente viscoso de tonalidad roja, al otro lado podía divisar una pelea campal.

Sentado sobre su trono frente a un gran espejo rojizo estaba Percival, rey de Magh, observando a su esposa pelear con la estrella narniana y al otro lado del lago estaba su hija, había llegado muy lejos no podía negarlo, bueno era su hija, no podía ser menos fuerte. Sabía que la _pequeña_ Sabrina había llegado para vencerlo, para vengarse y acabar todo ese problema que él, por supuesto, había causado. Muy lejos de allí, también podía saber sobre la ninfa, ya casi daría a luz y su plan seria concretado, solo esperaba que la inútil de Yasis tomara al niño a tiempo y matara a la madre, que era su propia hermana. ¿No era todo aquello hermoso?

Percival no pudo evitar reírse con satisfacción, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué no tomar el poder de su hija también? ¿por qué no causarle muerte?. Todo esto lo haría pronto, cuando Cassiopeia diera a luz al ser que sería su éxito definitivo.


	9. Del Amor y Otras Batallas

Del amor y otras batallas.

La noche había empezado a clarear, la ciudad entera parecía tensarse, Edmund estaba en el frente del ejército, se sentía estúpido, todo tenía que ser una guerra, aun así debía luchar, se escuchó a lo lejos el rugir de algún león, deseaba que fuera Aslan. Minutos antes había escuchado que los oponentes habían comenzado a atacar más adelante, no tuvo más opción que empezar a dirigir a los suyos para que fueran en su ayuda.

Observo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amada Cassie, estaba pálida, tenía una mirada que no le daba buena espina.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Bill a su lado

-No, realmente- tragó Edmund- Da aviso para que avancen todos

Bill asintió y se alejó unos metros de Edmund, dentro de poco seria el inicio del final.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Bill volviera y comenzaran a correr para luego defenderse de unos extraños seres que venían de Calormen y Telmar.

Todo ese tiempo le había parecido eterno, había estado encerrado, no sabía cómo había llegado a parar allí, todos parecían tener un excelente manejo de sus armas, estaba realmente sorprendido. Su hija estaba cerca suyo, había llegado entre flechas junto a Scarlett y Ramandu. Pudo divisar a lo lejos, al otro extremo de ese charco rojo, a sus hermanos, Chris y Alice. ¿Ellos también estaban en esa locura? Emmanuel suspiro, alejo un troll de Scarlett y luego no pudo evitar observarla riña entre Artemis y Andrómeda.

Muy lejos de allí, el Tisroc de Calormen había preparado a toda la ciudad para conquistar otras tierras, su lema era "solo nuestra ley es real, todo lo demás es blasfemo"

-¡Apuraos!- grito el regordeto hombre- ¡Tenemos que conquistar Narnia esta misma mañana! ¡asesinadlos a todos!

Los Calormenos ya habían olvidado la verdadera razón por la que escuchaban a el tisroc, pero aun así lo hacían, esperando que esta vez tuviera algo de razón. Empezaron a correr y a su paso a llevarse por delante cualquier tipo de obstáculo.

Tirian había estado calmado a un lado de Perla, sosteniendo la mano de Lucy, Sasha estaba calmada al lado de la reina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un sonido bastante extraño aparecieron varios seres, empezaron a entrar a Narnia distintas criaturas entre trolls, duendes, enanos, así como humanos por los distintos costados del país de Aslan.

Tirian dio un salto al frente y de inmediato ordeno que todos se fueran a sus lugares. Daniel y Lucy ya se habían levantado y se colocaron en posición de ataque, esperando la señal de Tirian.

Cassie había sido llevada al castillo por algunos guardias, estaba sentada junto a la reina, pálida como nunca, con manos temblorosas. No sabía que le ocurría, le dolía el pecho y el vientre, le dolía demasiado, sentía que algo se le revolvía dentro y vomitaría, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Miro a la reina, la miraba preocupada desde la ventana, entonces lo entendió, su hijo nacería en medio de la guerra.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto de nuevo la monarca- Puedes ir al cuarto de Bonnie…

-No, necesito una espada o un carcaj y un arco.- dijo con decisión Cassiopeia.

-Pansy, ya escuchaste- dijo la reina hacia su criada- tráele eso a la señorita. ¿me dirás porque lo necesitas?

Cassie dudó, no sabía en quien confiar, aunque sabía que los reyes de Archenland estaban de su lado… Si no regresaban a tiempo no tendría a quien dejarlo…ella sabía completamente que al dar a luz tendría que luchar por la vida del ser que llevaba dentro, así le costara la suya, tendría que entregarlo para que se lo llevaran donde nadie supiera nada…

-Tienes que hacer algo por mí- dijo Cassie ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, la reina asintió- cuando dé a luz huye con mi hijo y toda la guardia que guarda el castillo.

-Pero lo han puesto por ti…-empezó a anunciar la reina y Cassie no lo dudaba

-Necesito que huyas, que te vayas y me dejes a mí, yo los detendré, y si no lo logro es preferible que lo entregues a las dríades, ellas lo llevaran a un sitio seguro, como lo hicieron conmigo- Cassie apenas respiraba, sabía perfectamente que cuando naciera su hijo, ella moriría, su hermana se lo había dicho- Prométeme que lo harás, las dríades no dejaran que te hagan daño ni a ti ni a tu hija…

-Escucha, debe haber otra manera, Cassie- dijo la reina antes de que entrara Pansy.

-No la hay- dijo Cassie colocándose de pie y tomando la espada- Ve a Narnia, por favor.

La reina de Archenland la miro temerosa, ahora la ninfa estaba más pálida, temblaba con cada respiración que daba, no podía negarse, algo se lo decía.

-Está bien-

Los telmarinos habían entrado a Narnia con un altivo y moreno líder, el gobernante quien parecía estar seguro de su pronto éxito.

-¡Ataquen! ¡Tomen lo que es nuestro!- gritaba una y otra vez, mientras sus subordinados cabalgaban más a prisa.

Saúl y Samuel entraron a la gran sala donde se encontraba el rey de Magh quien les lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio a cada uno.

-Me alegra verlos, señores- dijo con indiferencia el rey.

-Mi señor, nos has llamado- dijo Samuel haciendo una reverencia.

-Los enviare a cada uno en una misión muy importante- dijo el alto hombre- Samuel, ven tu primero.

El chico asintió, camino rápidamente hacia el monarca quien se acercó a su oído

-Esta misión es secreta e importantísima, te enviare con uno de mis hombres para que vigiles que Yasis me traiga al niño y asesine a su hermana, una vez aquí, quiero que mates a Yasis- dijo Percival lanzándole una mirada retadora a Samuel

-Si mi señor-dijo Samuel con la cabeza baja

-Entonces sal de aquí, afuera te esperan.

Samuel asintió y se marchó, afuera una criatura de tez gris lo esperaba sonriendo con maldad.

-Saúl, ven- llamo Percival y el muchacho fue con rapidez- Tráeme a mi hija, tráeme a Sabrina.

-¿Sa-Sabrina es su hija?- pregunto Saúl asombrado, el hombre asintió- por supuesto, lo haré.

Peter miro el lago con curiosidad, no quería detenerse a pensar en lo que parecía ser agua, miro alrededor, lejos de ellos parecía haber una forma extraña, podía ser una balsa, aunque era demasiado morada y extraña.

-Chris, acompáñame- llamo a su cuñado quien lo siguió.

-¿eso es una barca?- pregunto Chris cuando estuvieron al lado del objeto.

-Así parece, creo que podríamos pasar el asqueroso lago con esto-dijo el sumo monarca haciendo una mueca que hizo que Chris se riera

-Supongo, estos deben ser remos, ¿vamos?- comento el pelirrojo a lo que Peter asintió

Los dos caminaron de vuelta, Peter recordó cuando era joven e iba con Chris y otros amigos a acampar al bosque, le parecía que habían transcurrido milenios, lo extrañaba, al menos esa amistad seguía en pie, esperaba que Susan y Chris se quedaran para siempre.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curiosa Sabrina

-Lo que nos llevara al otro lado- respondió Chris

-¿Cabremos todos?- pregunto la pelirroja Alice observando lo que parecía el primer bote morado que había visto en su vida.

-Eso espero- dijo Peter

Todos subieron, descubrieron que cabían perfectamente, Jack tomo los remos y comenzó a remar.

Al otro lado del lago, Lily lanzaba una flecha hacía un misterioso ser que había amenazado con partirle el cuello. Se preguntó cómo había llegado a parar allí, aunque la idea de que todo fuera real le parecía hermosa, esperaba salir viva.

Alice se bajó del bote sosteniendo la mano de Sabrina para que esta también bajara, no paso más de un segundo para que Sabrina sacará una varita de su bota y con un movimiento alejara a Lily de la espada de un troll.

-Vaya, las pelirrojas si se meten en problemas- se burló Sabrina cuando la niña cayó en sus brazos.

-¡Sabrina, Alice!- las abrazó Lily en agradecimiento

-Claro, y al tío no lo saluda- dijo Chris cuando se había bajado con Susan del bote, Lily les abrazo también.

En Archenland Bill y Edmund peleaban codo a codo con aquellas extrañas criaturas,

Hubo un gran estruendo que los hizo dar vuelta, del castillo salían personas corriendo en dirección a Narnia, como si de eso tratara la única salvación.

-Cassie- murmuro Edmund y miro a Bill quien también lucía preocupado.

-Ve- le dijo Bill- Ella es la madre de tu hijo, sé que la amas, prometo defender Narnia y Archenland por ti.

-No puedo abandonar la batalla- dijo Edmund muy a su pesar, Bill negó con la cabeza.

-No, tu lugar es con ellos, Edmund, sé que eres el rey de Narnia y te lo digo con respeto, debes ir a ella, cuando mis padres murieron comprendí que la única razón para entregar tu vida, es el amor.- Bill lo miro a los ojos, Edmund no parecía dudar, solo temía reprocharse después el abandonar su lugar de defensa, aunque sabía que Cassie le necesitaba, algo se lo decía.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto antes de dar vuelta para marcharse, Bill asintió- Dejo todo en tus manos, estas al mando, cuando esto acabe quiero que me busques.

-Ve en paz- dijo Bill y Edmund se marchó.

Alice observo a Jill y Eustace pelear apoyados en la espaldas del otro, como defendiéndose mutuamente. Ramandu y Clive seguían junto a Emmanuel, Boris y Scarlett quienes también parecían defenderse entre ellos. Andrómeda a diferencia de los demás tenía una pelea con una alta mujer de cabellos oscuros, que le recordó a la chica que la tomaba de la mano.

Boris se alejó del lugar en el que estaba y corrió a los brazos de Sabrina, al igual que su hermana Scarlett

-¡Sab! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron Boris y Scarlett al tiempo

-Si ¿ustedes?- pregunto la chica tomando la mano de sus hermanos por unos segundos.

-También- dijeron y miraron hacia el lugar donde estaban antes- debemos hacer algo…

No sabía cuánto llevaba en medio de la batalla defendiendo Narnia, no sabía ya cuántos heridos iban, solo podía pensar en cuanto odiaba la guerra. Daniel estaba muy cerca de Archenland, Lucy y Tirian habían partido en distintas direcciones con Perla y Sasha a su lado.

Se distrajo al notar como más soldados de Archenland entraban a Narnia, sobre los caballos iban la reina y la princesa, en la mitad de ambas estaba Cassie, con un gesto de sufrimiento en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó dirigiéndose a ellas

-Debemos ir a la casa de Cassie antes de que sea tarde- dijo la reina sin detenerse

-¿Tarde cómo?- dijo Daniel y alcanzo a Cassie- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Debes ir por Lucy o Edmund…-le dijo Cassie- el bebe…

Daniel sintió como se helaba, sabía lo que eso significaba, daría a luz, la guerra cambiaría el rumbo…buscarían al niño, o la niña se dijo.

-No, iré contigo- dijo Daniel yendo a su lado- no te puedo dejar así…

Chris le había dado un gran abrazo a su hermano y a su hijo, los extrañaba demasiado, todos se habían juntado por un instante, parecía que el tiempo se congelara mientras ellos se saludaban.

-Deténganse- ordenó Artemis, Chris se había pegado a Clive y a su esposa, protegiéndolos tras él instintivamente- ¿No es lindo, Andrómeda? nuestra familia se está reuniendo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar un solo cabello de mi hijo o de Peter, o de sus hermanos y mi sobrino o si no…- dijo Andrómeda amenazándola con su espada mientras la alejaba de todos, Chris se sobresaltó ante eso, notó la gran semejanza entre las mujeres, eran casi la imagen de la otra.

-Vamos, cariño, si lo digo por mi hija- dijo Artemis riéndose de manera macabra- ¿No la ves? ¡ha crecido tanto y esta tan hermosa!

Chris, al igual que los demás miraron a su alrededor, Emmanuel fue el primero, después de Alice claro, en notar el gran parecido de la chica junto a Alice y Artemis, no sabía quién era, pero eran iguales, solo que Sabrina parecía brillar en ese momento junto a Alice.

-Sabrina no seas tímida, ven y saluda a tu tía- dijo Artemis con dulzura, dando un paso al frente, el cual trato de ser detenido por Andrómeda

-¿Yo?- pregunto Sabrina observando a los demás, soltó la mano de Alice y de su hermana, Scarlett y camino hacia el frente.

-¿Hay alguna otra?- pregunto Artemis mirando a los demás- ¡Por supuesto que tú, querida! ¡Eres mi hija!

Sabrina dio varios pasos antes de ser detenida por Andrómeda.

-No- gruño la reina- No te acerques, ella te matará.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices hermana!- dijo Artemis en reproche, no pasó por alto como Sabrina había tomado la espada en un segundo- ¡Si es mi hija, tu sobrina!

-Puede ser mi sobrina, tu hija, pero no olvido que me has pedido que efectué su muerte, cosa que no haré en ningún caso, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en asesinar a tu hija?- dijo Andrómeda colocándose frente a Sabrina en modo de defensa. Todos se tensaron al escuchar eso, Alice, Jack, Boris y Scarlett llegaron con rapidez junto a la pelinegra.

-¿En serio eres mi madre?- pregunto curiosa Sabrina mirando a Artemis y luego a Andrómeda- ¿Por qué me quiere asesinar?

-¿Le crees? ¡por amor a Percival!- bufó Artemis guardando su varita- ¡eres mi hija! ¡Siempre quise encontrarte!

-Aun así quieres matarla- dijo Alice tomando la mano de la chica de cabellos rizados

-Nunca- dijo la bruja cruzándose de brazos.

Edmund había corrido como casi nunca en su caballo, había seguido a lo lejos a la gran tropa hasta llegar a un claro que reconocía, era el lugar donde había encontrado hace mucho tiempo a Cassie, pero esta vez no estaba en calma, al igual que el resto de Narnia estaban en medio de una guerra, Cassie a un lado escoltada se sostenía el vientre, fue hasta a ella, a su lado estaba un nervioso Daniel.

-¡Cassie!- dijo abriéndose paso y sosteniéndola antes de que cayera del caballo.

-¡Vete! ¡Ed!- dijo ella con nervios

-Ya es hora, hermana- dijo riendo Yasis detrás de él- dame al niño…

-No, aun no…no debe nacer…- jadeo Cassie sosteniéndose de Daniel y Edmund- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te estoy siguiendo desde ayer, hermana, sabía que las dríades protegerían al niño…pero como aun no nace…

Edmund vio jadear a su prometida, parecía que fuera a dar a luz en cualquier instante.

-Vamos Cassie, te llevare a otro lugar para que me entregues a mi sobrino- dijo Yasis acercándose a su hermana.

-Nunca- dijo la ninfa sacando la espada de Edmund con la poca fuerza que tenía

-Vamos, cariño, lo harás difícil- dijo Yasis con fingida comprensión.

-No te la llevaras- dijo Edmund a la defensiva

-¡Que difíciles!- chilló Yasis

-Ya creo yo que si- dijo Samuel apareciendo junto a Yasis- Nos llevaremos al niño a como de lugar

-Samuel- murmuro Daniel sorprendido de verlo

-Vámonos ya- dijo Yasis tomando a Cassie de un empujón, Edmund se abrazó a Cassie con rapidez al tiempo que Samuel la tomaba del brazo y desaparecían de allí.

Peter se había mantenido junto a su hijo, se separó de él para acercarse a su esposa, asombrado de que ella hablara así con alguien que decía ser su hermana, y aun mas, que tuviera una sobrina, vaya, una sobrina que le había acompañado todo este tiempo.

-Peter, vuelve con Ramandu- le pidió la estrella cuando su esposo le tomo la mano- no quiero que te hieran.

-Ni yo permitiré que te dañen a ti- le respondió este con amor.

-Muy romántico- dijo Artemis en burla antes de que un ruido la hiciera voltear.

-Mi señora- dijo un hombre gris arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Hemos venido por la princesa Sabrina- escupió Saúl mirando a su alrededor.

-Ahora eres _princesa _– se burló Jack

-¿Quién manda por ella?- dijo con fingido desinterés Artemis

-Nuestro rey Percival- dijo el hombre de tez gris colocándose en pie- nos ha pedido que la llevemos a casa.

-No, ella no ira al castillo- dijo Artemis tomando su varita con fuerza y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana.

-¿Acaso la señora le tomo cariño al adefesio? – le pregunto el hombrecillo antes de que Artemis le golpeara

-¡No te atrevas!- le grito

-El sumo rey Percival dice que debemos llevarla- dijo Saúl observando a sus hermanos- ese es el plan, si mi señora no quiere, lo haremos igualmente.

-En ese caso, yo iré con ella- dijo Artemis alzando el rostro para no ver a su subordinado.

-No- rugió Andrómeda- No te la llevaras.

-No me interesa lo que la estrella diga- dijeron a la par el hombrecillo gris y Saúl quienes se acercaron con rapidez a Sabrina.

-Saúl- murmuro Sabrina al ver a su hermano junto a ella- ¿Qué haces?

-Ven conmigo-le dijo el ofreciéndole la mano.

-No, no sé a dónde me llevas- dijo Sabrina dando un paso atrás.

Jill y los demás se habían acercado, Jill camino hasta llegar junto a Alice quien había sacado la espada amenazadoramente hacia los dos sujetos que querían llevarse a Sabrina.

Andrómeda miro a Sabrina, era hermosa, el cabello negro y rizado le caía hasta las caderas y los ojos demostraban lo fuerte que era en su interior, tenía la misma mirada decidida de su madre. Todo parecía tenso y quieto por un instante, al otro Saúl y el hombre gris había empujado a quienes rodeaban a la chica y la habían tomado con fuerza antes de desaparecer, sin percatarse de una pelirroja que se había abrazado a la muchacha.

Andrómeda jadeo, dio un paso adelante demasiado tarde, Artemis llego a su lado al tiempo que los demás, se la habían llevado.

Yasis había vigilado todos los movimientos de su hermana, luego de recorrer cierto camino se dio cuenta a donde la llevaba, mando llamar a sus demás compañeros para que atacaran esa tropa…

Vio a Cassie correr con la reina, luego a Edmund llegar a ella, no se podía salir con la suya, si entregaban al bebe a las dríades no podría ir por él.

Por eso decidió actuar con rapidez y tomarla, habían caído en el castillo, junto a su rey que los miraba interesado.

-Tenemos a la ninfa, pero no ha dado a luz- informo Samuel

-Interesante, tráiganmela

Yasis tomo a su hermana del brazo y la haló hasta el rey Percival, Samuel tomo con fuerza a Edmund para que no la alcanzara.

-Vaya, hola guapa- dijo sonriendo macabramente el hombre mientras le alzaba la cara- ¿Cuándo me darás al niño?

-Nunca- le escupió Cassie

Susan llego hasta Andrómeda quien parecía en un lapso de shock.

-¿Estas…?- comenzó a decir y la estrella negó.

-Debo ir con ella- dijo Artemis y le lanzo una mirada a su hermana- tu vendrás conmigo.

-No tengo de otra, no quiero que la maten- dijo Andrómeda y miro a Peter- Quédate con Ramandu, por favor.

-Déjame acompañarte- dijo él con suplica.

Andrómeda no dijo nada, tomo la mano de su hermana y desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

-Debemos ir por ellas- dijo Susan empezando a caminar hacia el gran castillo que se divisaba a lo lejos.

Eustace iba tras su prima, sosteniendo la mano de Jill, recordó la primera vez que fue Narnia, había sido mucho más bonita que ese momento, se preguntó porque siempre que Susan estaba había guerra. Claro, no era que su prima fuera la que lo atrajera, solo pensaba que tal vez Susan debía aprender algo de todo esto, algo que nunca aprendía

-Jill- llamo Eustace y la chica lo observo- ¿Te he dijo que te amo?

-No- respondió esta con seriedad- Nunca nos decimos eso.

-Quiero que sepas que eres muy especial…-empezó Eustace- Si salimos de esta, cásate conmigo.

-Yo también te amo- sonrió Jill- pero no empieces con tonterías.

Ramandu iba de la mano de su papá, se preguntó porque mamá no había dicho nada, miro en todas direcciones, odiaba ese lugar tan terrorífico. Lily iba a su lado, pensó que era muy linda, parecía asustada por el paisaje, como él. No pudo evitar reírse un poco y con eso brillar, como la estrella que era, otorgando luz y calor a los demás.

Artemis aparecio enfrente de su esposo quien sonreía con una satisfacción que asustaba.

-¿Qué te hace feliz?- le pregunto con seriedad

-Oh querida, has vuelto, bueno ya tenemos a la ninfa que dará a luz, tenemos a Sabrina y por supuesto a tu hermana- dijo observando a Andrómeda- además que el plan marcha genial y Narnia esta en completo caos.

-¿Cassie?- pregunto Andrómeda buscándola con la mirada.

-Oh, claro que si- dijo Percival sonriendo- Ella y Sabrina están en la otra habitación

-Hay un cambio de planes- dijo Artemis tensa- no matarás a nadie.

-¡Pero querida!- dijo Percival colocándose en pie y caminando hacia su esposa- ¿acaso esta tonta estrella te convenció?

-Supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Percy- le dijo Artemis con calma mientras su esposo la rodeaba por la espalda.

-No, cariño, no podemos, te he dicho que el hijo de la ninfa debe morir, es el plan, mi amor- dijo Percival con una tranquilidad tan fría que las dos mujeres se helaron.

-No puedes asesinar a un niño inocente- replico Andrómeda.

-Si que puedo- se burló Percival caminando frente a su esposa- Es más, también asesinare a mi hija, Sabrina tiene mucho poder para ser tan pequeña…

Y en ese momento se escuchó un grito, un minuto después el llanto de un bebe.

-¡Enhorabuena!- dijo con felicidad Percival- Vamos Artemis, tengo que asesinar al niño y a nuestra hija…encárgate de tu hermana.

-¡No!- gritaron las dos mujeres al tiempo, luego Artemis hablo con la varita en alto- ¡No matarás a mi hija!

-¿Pelearas por ella?- pregunto Percival haciendo un puchero

-Es mi hija- dijo Artemis tomando aire, Percival alzo una ceja y sonrió sádicamente, se acercó a su esposa y la beso, Artemis trato de separarse cuando una mano entro en su pecho, segundos después cayó al suelo sin poder resistir más.

-Te salvé una vez- dijo el hombre observando el corazón de su esposa- te dije que alejaras a esa bastarda de mi como agradecimiento, ahora que te pido que mates a alguien prefieres a la bastarda- dijo y oprimió el corazón con fuerza- Es obvio, no quieres tu vida- Entonces el corazón se deshizo en las manos grises del hombre quien sonrió y se marchó.

Lucy peleaba agitada, había perdido de vista a Daniel y a Tirian, estaba harta de todo, en medio del bosque, escucho un rugido tras ella, se dio vuelta apuntando con una flecha, un gran león pareció sonreír.

-En otros tiempos me habrías abrazado- le dijo Aslan con cariño, Lucy bajo la flecha.

-¡Aslan!- dijo y corrió a abrazarlo- ¡Aslan has vuelto!

-Calma ya, vamos que nos necesitan, querida- le dijo Aslan.

Sasha se había mantenido en el aire todo ese tiempo, alejando a aquellos que atacaran a los más vulnerables…hasta que escucho un rugido y corrió hacia Lucy,

-¡Oh es Aslan!- grito feliz Sasha

-Vamos ya- dijo Aslan lanzándose contra los invasores de Narnia.

Aslan había observado con calma desde una muy alta montaña, podía ver la crisis de cada uno, pensó que tal vez Percival, al observar como el corazón de su amada perdonaba a su hermana, tal vez pusiera fin a todo, pero en cambio, había visto como lo había vuelto pedazos, las estrellas lloraban en lo alto la perdida de Artemis, ya que la chica era mitad estrella, al igual que mitad bruja.

Decidió que acabaría con todo el mismo.

Chris corría junto a su esposa, llevaba en la espalda a Clive, se preguntó cuando había crecido su hijo.

Habían llegado a la entrada del castillo, se escuchó un grito, luego de un momento otro más aterrador, el segundo era de Andrómeda, miro a su esposa, estaba pálida, intercambio una mirada con él y con Peter y luego corrieron más rápido.

Al entrar al castillo Chris solo notó la figura ensangrentada de Artemis, pálida y quieta y una casi desmayada por el llanto Andrómeda, que se aferraba a ella con locura, pidiendo que reaccionara de una vez. Chris bajo a Clive y se lo entrego a Emmanuel, corrió con Susan y Peter hasta Andrómeda, este último la abrazo.

-¡La mato! ¡Peter! ¡Me ha robado a mi hermana!- lloraba la estrella mientras temblaba- ¡le arranco el corazón…!

-Cálmate – trato de decir Peter mientras observaba el cadáver.

Susan abrazo un segundo a Andrómeda y luego se colocó en pie.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Susan

-Ha cruzado esa puerta- dijo señalando hacia la derecha Andrómeda- No vayas…

Pero Susan ya se había ido, con un preocupado Chris detrás.


	10. Galatea

**Galatea**

Minutos antes, Cassie estaba recostada en el sillón de la habitación, jadeando más rápido, Edmund la sostenía en su regazo tratando de calmarla, Sabrina y Alice estaban frente a Yasis, Saul, Samuel y los otros hombres grises tratando de ahuyentarlos.

-Vamos Cassie dame el niño- dijo Yasis sonriendo, aunque ya no muy segura de ello.

-No…no- sollozaba Cassie acariciándose el vientre- Ed, el bebe…

Edmund se colocó en medio de las piernas de su prometida, ya era hora, estaba por nacer.

-Déjame ayudarte, Cassie- dijo Yasis tratando de acercarse.

-¡Aléjate!- le grito la ninfa a su hermana.

Yasis dio unos pasos hacia delante, Samuel la detuvo con una sonrisa macabra en los labios mientras la empujaba hacia el suelo.

-No te acerques, querida, ya no nos eres útil- dijo y apunto luego con la espada a Alice- tu tampoco lo eres.

Alice tomó su espada con fuerza al igual que Sabrina, los dos hombrecillos grises, al igual que Yasis, Samuel y Saúl.

Cassie jadeo, no pudo evitar un grito y luego escucho un llanto, el llanto de su hijo.

-Es una niña- informo Edmund tomándola en brazos mientras buscaba con qué cubrirla, todos se detuvieron para mirar hacia la criatura.

-Galatea- sonrió Cassie mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-Una niña- murmuro Yasis sintiéndose conmovida

-Sí, una niña- se rieron los hombres grises saltando hacia Cassie

-¡No!- gritaron al tiempo Edmund y Yasis deteniéndolos de un espadazo, los dos seres cayeron al suelo con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

-Es hora de darte muerte, Yasis- se rio Samuel al notar el cambio de la ninfa- Ya ha nacido la niña.

-Vaya, ¿me perdí de algo?-dijo Percival entrando a la habitación- ¡Pero claro! ¡el bebe!

Cassie se colocó en pie sosteniendo a Galatea con fuerza, frente a ella en posición de defensa estaba Edmund.

-La bebe- corrigió Yasis

-¿Eso que importa?- dijo Percival observando con detenimiento a Cassie- al igual que su madre, morirá.

-No te lo permitiremos- gruñó Sabrina junto a Edmund.

-Mi propia hija en mi contra, ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo el rey de Magh

-Tonterías- gruño Sabrina

-A ti también te matare – se rio Percival- No soy tu madre, no daré mi vida por ti.

Sabrina alzo una ceja en una clara pregunta, ¿su madre había dado la vida por ella?

-Bien, Yasis toma al niño y mata a tu hermana- ordenó Percival

Yasis dio unos pasos hacia Cassie, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

-No lo haré- dijo al fin- No te daré a la niña, no mataré a Cassie.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Percival

-Si-dijo Yasis bajando su arma

-Samuel, sabes que hacer- ordeno Percival y con un movimiento de su mano empujo a Yasis hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho.

-Sí, mi señor- dijo este tomando una navaja para hundirla en el pecho de la ninfa.

-Es una lástima, era una gran guerrera- dijo sin lamentarse el mago.

Todos lanzaron jadearon un poco, Cassie sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Bien, supongo que no me darás al niño, Cassie- dijo Percival y luego se dirigio hacia sus subordinados- Tráiganmelo, al igual que a Sabrina.

En ese momento entro Susan, observo todo con detenimiento, el castillo era grande y tétrico, en la gran habitación parecía haber una gran pelea.

-¡Corre!- escucho decir a Edmund y entonces Cassie corrió con algo en brazos, a su lado corría Sabrina.

-¡Espera!- dijo la chica llegando hasta ella.

Cassie tropezó con Susan y por un instante pareció perder el equilibrio.

-¡Susan!-jadeo Cassie

-¡Cassie!- murmuro sorprendida Susan observando al ser que llevaba en sus brazos- ¿Ya has dado a luz?

-Se llama Galatea- sonrió Cassie

-Vengan, tenemos que irnos- dijo Sabrina tomándolas a ambas de las muñecas y entonces desaparecieron.

Percival lanzo un gruñido lleno ira, Edmund y Alice peleaban con Saúl y Samuel respectivamente, había visto a Cassie y a Sabrina marcharse.

-Uds dos- dijo hacia los hombres grises- vamos.

Y salieron, al pasar por la sala se le ocurrió una idea.

-envíen a alguien para que los asesine- dijo y desapareció.

Andrómeda se levando del suelo donde había estado, el cuerpo de su hermana se había vuelto polvo, como ocurría con la mayoría de estrellas al morir.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el lugar se llenó de muchas criaturas grises, observo como Peter se tensaba y sacaba su espada.

Jill al principio no comprendió lo que ocurría hasta que los observo atacar, se movió rápidamente para no ser herida y contraataco.

Peter observo a Chris volver sin Susan, parecía más preocupado que antes.

-Se ha ido con Cassie y Sabrina- informo- Es una niña…

Samuel debía reconocer que se sentía en desventaja y podía observar que su hermano estaba igual, no pasaría mucho tiempo para lo que temía, se distrajo y entonces sintió la espada entrar en su costado derecho, lo sabía.

La princesa de Archenland se había escondido tras Daniel en los últimos minutos, esperaba que la guerra acabara pronto, al igual que todos. Podía ver como todo parecía mermar, hasta que lo noto, Lucy, Tirian, Perla, Sasha y un gran león venían a todo galope, dejando a su paso la calma, era la salvación en persona.

Cassie cayó al suelo, estaban en un extraño bosque, Susan le había alcanzado a quitar la niña antes de verla caer, Sabrina tampoco parecía muy tranquila.

-Es la primera vez que hago esto de esa manera, lo siento- se disculpo la mitad bruja.

-No importa- dijo Cassie quien se sentía muy cansada

-Es hermosa- murmuro Susan sosteniendo con cuidado a la pequeña bebe, podía observar los rasgos de su hermano en el rostro.

-Tienes razón- dijo Sabrina acercándose a la niña.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Cassie observando a su alrededor.

-En el bosque que conduce a otros mundos, o algo asi- dijo Sabrina- pienso que si pudiéramos huir a algún sitio…

-¿Cómo cuál?- pregunto Percival apareciendo con dos seres detrás, las tres mujeres ahogaron un grito.

Tirian cabalgaba tras Aslan con suma velocidad, ayudando a Lucy a curar a los heridos, llegaron a Archenland, llevando consigo a la reina y la princesa, sin encontrar rastro de Edmund o Cassie.

-¡rey Tirian!- exclamo Bill al verlo

-¿Y Ed?- pregunto este preocupado

-Se ha ido a buscar a Cassie- informo Bill

-Se han desaparecido con esa otra ninfa- informo Daniel alcanzándolos

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Lucy preocupada

-¿Qué bajas tenemos?- pregunto el rey de Archenland acabando de llegar

-Los gobernantes de telmar y Carlomen, al igual que muchos de sus tropas y nuestras tropas, han fallecido- informo Tirian con pesadumbre.

-Lucy, Tirian- rugió Aslan regresando de algún lugar al que había partido minutos antes- tenemos otras responsabilidades, síganme.

Lucy fue quien asintió primero y le siguió como de costumbre, seguida de Tirian.

En el castillo, Scarlett parecía casi morir en medio de la pelea, cubierta de sangre y con la ropa raída, soltó un grito al ver a su hermano, Boris caer al suelo tras detener una flecha dirigida a ella.

-¡No!- grito corriendo a él, el chico sonrió y luego cerró los ojos para nunca volverlos a abrir.

Muy lejos de allí Sabrina jadeo, creía que había huido sin dejar rastros, aunque sabía que era muy difícil ocultar a Galatea, así no más.

Observo a Percival y otros dos seres acercarse, sus miradas estaban llenas de maldad, Cassie tomo a Galatea de las manos de Susan, Sabrina y Susan se dirigieron hacia los tres hombres.

Todo pasó muy rápido, habían gritos, Susan y Sabrina peleaban contra los tres y entonces Percival apareció junto a Cassie, lanzando un puñal a Galatea, Susan lo detuvo tirándolo a un lado. Percival la observo con rabia, la alzo del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, Sabrina quiso ir en su ayuda pero los otros dos seres se lo impidieron, Cassie se colocó en pie y trato de tomar su espada, pero era muy tarde, Percival había metido el puñal en el estómago de la reina y luego la había lanzado lejos.

Susan no podía respirar, había fallado, todo estaba oscureciendo para ella.

Edmund había salido de la habitación junto a Alice, dejando tras ellos dos cadáveres, en la sala del castillo todo era un caos, se oían sollozos y lamentos, aun había gente peleando, se escuchó un rugido, dio media vuelta colocando a la pelirroja tras él, instintivamente, se relajó al ver a Tirian, Lucy y Aslan.

-Estás muy pálido rey de Narnia- dijo el león bajando las escaleras- guarda la calma, aún hay tiempo.

-¡Aslan!- grito Edmund con grandes deseos de abrazarle y llorar como un pequeño niño

-Vamos, no hay tanto tiempo como para perderlo- dijo el león caminando hacia el frente, todos le siguieron, un instante después hubo un gran rugido, como si esto fuera alguna señal Andrómeda y Ramandu no pudieron evitar brillar como nunca, una luz blanca y cegadora, luego del segundo rugido del león los lleno casi hasta lastimarlos, cuando hubo vuelto a la normalidad, perecía que los habitantes de esa tierra hubiesen desaparecido.

Peter sostuvo la mano de su esposa e hijo y camino hacia su hermana, al igual que los demás.

-Aslan, es un honor…- dijo Andrómeda con una reverencia.

-Es algo lamentable lo que ocurrió con Artemis- dijo con pesadumbre Aslan- te aseguro que ella está descansando, querida.

-Gracias- dijo la estrella llevándose una mano a los labios.

-Peter, Edmund, Lucy- llamo Aslan y los tres se acercaron aun mas- Me parece que su deber como hermanos es atender a Susan, en este momento su hermana está sufriendo, lamentablemente ella ya no está en nuestro mundo.

-Lo sabemos, ella desapareció con Sabrina- dijo Peter, Aslan negó.

-Ella esta lo que ustedes dirían muerta- dijo Aslan con calma, Lucy y Alice ahogaron un sollozo seguido por el de los demás- Aún hay tiempo, solo debemos apresurarnos, no desfallezcan.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto con rapidez Peter.

Susan abrió los ojos, estaba en un cuarto blanco, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, ¿Dónde estaba? Todo le ardía, solo recordaba estar en un raro lugar con un bebe en brazos.

-Señorita, debe dormir, tiene muchas quemaduras- dijo una joven a su lado.

-¿Quemaduras? ¿y Galatea? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo desesperada Susan

-Oh, esta alucinando la pobre- dijo la mujer colocándole una inyección- Si supiera que su hijo y esposo murieron…

-¿Qué?- susurro Susan, antes de caer inconsciente

Lucy trato de no llorar, Narnia y Archenland estaban fuera de peligro, pero había mucha gente que no había sobrevivido, los pocos Telmarinos y Carlomenos que parecían haber sobrevivido no recordaban nada, había oído que una Yasis y Artemis habían muerto, al igual que Boris, Samuel y Saúl. Aslan había dicho que las armas que utilizaban los seres de Magh tenían un extraño veneno que hacía que las personas alucinaran o que no recordaran lo que había pasado.

Observo a Emmanuel, casi había muerto defendiendo a Lily minutos antes de llegar, lo habían enviado junto a los demás a Narnia, a Cair Paravel para descansar y sanar grave herida.

Apareció con Edmund, Peter y Tirian en ese gran bosque, lo primero que había ocurrido era ver sobre un gran tronco a Susan, muerta, a unos metros vio dos cadáveres grises y muy cerca de Cassie estaba Sabrina peleando con Percival, esta le había clavado la varita en el pecho en cuanto eso ocurrió el mago introdujo su mano en el pecho de la chica, sacándole el corazón con una risa macabra. Para su sorpresa Sabrina hundió la varita con tanta fuerza, que al sacarla, saco una extraña figura verde llena de pelos.

-Morirás, querida- dijo Percival con una macabra risa

-Tu igual- dijo ya sin fuerzas Sabrina cayendo al suelo

-No- dijo y alzo una varita hacía Galtea, Cassie se intentó mover, descubrió que no podía, con cada intento sentía que un cuchillo se le clavaba en el cuerpo.

-¡No!- grito Tirian corriendo hacia Galatea, al mismos tiempo que un silencioso Edmund, entonces se escucharon dos ruidos, un trueno y un ¡clash!, la espada de Edmund corto la cabeza de Percival al tiempo que la maldición de Percival caía sobre Tirian.

Peter sostuvo a su hermana quien se había desmayado, observo como todos, con excepción de Cassie y Edmund estaban en el suelo, inertes.

Cassie y Edmund se abrazaron, llenos de pavor, temblando, Peter se acercó al cadáver de Susan, la abrazo, no podía evitar llorar, Lucy quien había despertado abrazaba a Tirian.

Lucy temblaba de pies a cabeza, era demasiado para ella, miro el rostro de su hermana, corrió hasta ella, incluso en ese estado la vio mucho más hermosa que nadie.

-Susan- murmuro mientras la abrazaba- no puede ser cierto.

Peter no hablo, Edmund llego hasta ellos.

-Tenemos que irnos, chicos- recordó mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Todos asintieron y tomaron a Tirian, a Sabrina y a Susan, Aslan había permitido que los anillos les sirvieran por una última vez, llegaron a Cair Paravel donde todos los recibieron con sollozos.

Edmund se arrodillo junto a Susan, la tomo de la mano, recordaba cuando eran pequeños y siempre pensaba que debía estar muerta…pero ahora, ¡oh claro que no!

-¡No, no, Susan, no!- exclamo Chris al ver el cuerpo de su esposa

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, Su!- Sollozo Peter tomándola de la mano

-¡Susan no puedes irte, no te vayas!- murmuraba Edmund una y otra vez.

-No nos dejes- sollozo Lucy quien sostenía la mano de su hermana y su prometido.

Alice estaba abrazada a un maltratado Emmanuel, no podía seguir viendo a Sabrina ni a Susan de esa manera, algo muy dentro de ella estaba partiéndose.

Jill se había sentado junto el cuerpo de Tirian, ella y Eustace no podían decir palabra.

Scarlett lloraba en el hombro de Jack, quien al igual que Bill y Daniel guardaban silencio por la muerte de su hermana y sus hermanos.

Cassie sostenía a Galatea a varios metros, llorando en silencio, no tenía ninguna palabra en mente para decir sobre quienes habían dado su vida por ella y su hija.

-Aslan, no puedes dejar que mueran- murmuro para si misma Cassie

Andrómeda estaba junto a Sabrina, tocando el pecho con fuerza, esperando que no se deshiciera como su madre, pero era tarde, podía sentir como se convertía en polvillo de estrella.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó al verla volverse polvo- ¿Por qué ellas y no yo?- maldijo a Percival.

Peter jadeo al notar como Sabrina desaparecía, abrazo a su hermana fallecida pensando que esta también lo haría.

-¡Aslan!- grito Peter, sabía que el león se había ido a resolver alguna cosa, sabía que no era su culpa, pero su hermana…era su hermana- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto!?

-Cálmate, Peter- trato de calmarle Jill ocultando un sollozo

-Lo mejor será preparar todo…- dijo Andrómeda colocándose en pie, no quería decir "entierro".

-Su esposo y su hijo murieron, nunca encontraron sus cuerpos, solo el de Lily y Emmanuel, su sobrina y cuñado- dijo una mujer a otra en la habitación.

-Pobrecilla, ella sigue diciendo cosas raras- dijo la otra mujer.

-Déjenme a solas con ella- dijo la voz dulce de un hombre, Susan no supo quien era, la miraba con cariño, le recordó a alguien pero no supo a quién.

-Hola Susan, veo que estas mejor- dijo el hombre sonriendo, Susan no entendía.

-¿Estoy muerta?- preguntó

-Aun no, pero Clive y Chris si- dijo el hombre picándole un ojo- Ellos están en Narnia.

-¿Narnia?- pregunto ella ¿No estaba loca?

-Yo sé que lo sabes, Emmanuel y Lily están inconscientes, deben regresar al igual que Alice, aquí.- dijo el hombre empezando a quitarle todos los aparatos a los que estaba conectada.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto ella sentándose en la cama.

-Hubo un incendio, lamentablemente no todos salieron vivos- dijo con tristeza- Tú, por lo menos, deberías estar muerta- dijo con gracia- Emmanuel y Lily están inconscientes y no han encontrado pistas de Alice.

Susan alzo una ceja colocándose sobre sus dos pies, lo observo, era más alto que ella con un largo cabello oscuro, barba y una mirada paternal, le recordaba a alguien…

-No, me refiero a de verdad ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Galatea, Cassie y Sabrina?- pregunto recordando por fin donde se supone estaba.

-Sabrina está muerta, lamentablemente- dijo el hombre con calma y le extendió una mano- Cassie y Galatea están bien, ¿vamos?

¿Muerta? No…Susan no se lo podía permitir, sintió como temblaba, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Susan, vamos- pidió el hombre.

-¡No!- grito ella- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que estar allí, con Lucy, Peter, Edmund! ¡En Narnia!

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto divertido el hombre.

-Aslan, no juegues- dijo Susan recordando donde había visto esos ojos, en sus sueños, cuando le habían dicho que no regresaría nunca más a Narnia- Llévame con ellos.

Aslan le sonrió y la abrazo, luego le hizo una seña, Susan miro la camilla, había una chica igual a ella, inerte, muerta, pero sabía que no era ella, nunca más lo seria.

-Susan, me alegra que me recuerdes- le dijo Aslan y los dos aparecieron en otro lugar, antes de que la mujer preguntara, Aslan le respondió- Aquí están todas las estrellas que…están en el cielo.

-Aslan- dijo Sabrina quien acababa de aparecer frente a ellos

-Aun te falta algo, querida- dijo extendiéndole la mano libre- Al igual que a Susan, tienen mucho que hacer.

Eustace había pedido que le ayudaran a cavar varias tumbas, sentía que moría cada vez que las palas se hundían en la tierra, cerca de él, sentado en una roca estaba callado Ramandu con Lily y un rojo Clive por el llanto, ninguno había dicho palabra, era como una gran película de terror.

Lucy se había alejado de todo un momento, se sentía enojada, le hubiera gustado mucho ayudar a Susan, no dejar que muriera, pero la había abandonado, de nuevo.

Cuando Aslan llego al principio nadie lo noto, luego, todos parecieron gritar y correr a su encuentro, él podía ver lo tristes de todos esos corazones.

-La guerra siempre trae altas y bajas, la mayoría injustas- dijo una vez todos notaron su presencia- quiero presentaros a alguien.

Chris tomo la mano de Clive, quien había llegado corriendo a él cuando Aslan había aparecido entrando a Cair Paravel, detrás de él habían tres seres con una gran túnica que cubría sus rostros.

-Se lo tristes que os encontráis, lastimosamente no puedo ayudaros a todos, hay almas que ya han ido a cumplir otros deberes en otros mundos, como hay otras que no, al igual que varios de ustedes deben alistarse para partir- dijo el león observando a Emmanuel y Lily.

Edmund observo desde su lugar, junto a Cassie y Galatea al gran león, guardo silencio, sabía que si hablaba le diría muchas cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría luego.

-¿Partir? ¿A dónde?- dijo Lily desconcertada

-A casa- respondio Aslan

-¡Pero ya estoy en casa, no me quiero ir…!- respondió ella desde su lugar.

-Aun no es tiempo de que te quedes, pequeña- dijo con dulzura el león

Lily hizo un puchero y se refugió en los brazos de su padre quien había comprendido perfectamente, aun les quedaba mucho que hacer en casa, no era tiempo de quedarse en Narnia.

Susan los observo a todos, no paso por alto la carita de Lily al escuchar a Aslan, ni los ojos llorosos de su propio hijo que se encontraba en los brazos de Chris, el león se volvió a ella y asintió, dándole a entender que era tiempo, Sabrina, Tirian y Susan dieron varios pasos al frente y se destaparon el rostro, todos guardaron silencio, no creyendo lo que veían.

-Susan, Tirian, Sabrina, bienvenidos a casa- les dijo Aslan y luego miro a los demás- Aun no era su momento, están de vuelta con ustedes.

Hubo un lapso en el que nadie dijo nada, seguido por una lluvia de abrazos y sollozos de alegría. Alice se alejó de sus hermanos y corrió a los brazos de cierta chica quien se dirigía con brazos abiertos a ella, luego de haberse reencontrado con su hermana y hermanos.

-¡Alice!- grito Sabrina mientras la abrazaba, la pelirroja parecía querer ocultar los sollozos.

-¡Oh Sabrina no sabes lo que sufrí!- le dijo la chica abrazándola, la miro a los ojos, como le gustaban esos oscuros ojos y sin pensarlo la beso.

Lucy había corrido a los brazos de Tirian luego de abrazar a su hermana, cuando en medio de todos las dos chicas se habían reencontrado, y entonces, se besaron, todos las observaron con sorpresa, excepto Chris y Jack quienes ya se lo habían imaginado desde un comienzo.

-¡Alice!- se rio nerviosa Sabrina separándose luego del beso y acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja la cual se rio y recibió con timidez el beso que deposito la otra chica en sus labios.

_Unos días después…_

-Muy bien, es hora de partir- dijo con tristeza Lily mientras se despedía de Clive y Ramandu

-Te extrañaremos- dijo con tristeza Clive

Susan se acercó a la niña y le dio un gran beso en la frente.

-Te amo- le dijo y la pelirroja le sonrió.

Peter le dio un último y gran abrazo a Alice y Emmanuel, le hubiera gustado que se quedaran pero era imprescindible que volvieran.

-Esto no es un adiós, ya sabes, solo un hasta luego- le dijo Alice a Chris cuando este la abrazo

-Nunca dejare de pensar en ustedes- dijo Chris mientras intentaba deshacerse del nudo en la garganta.

-Por favor, sean felices y cuídense mucho- le dijo Lucy abrazando a Lily nuevamente.

-Sí, no se metan en problemas- previno Edmund a Emmanuel.

Jill y Eustace se despidieron de Alice, Lily y Emmanuel con pesar, no sabiendo que decirles.

-Muy bien, ya es hora, seguidme- dijo Aslan dando media vuelta.

-¿Cómo es allá?- le pregunto Sabrina tomando de la mano a Alice

-Es diferente, no es hermoso como Narnia- dijo Alice no muy segura de su explicación

-Quisiera acompañarte- dijo nuevamente la pelinegra

-No, creo que serias más feliz aquí-le respondió la pelirroja

-No es cierto- entristeció Sabrina- mi felicidad es contigo.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Tirian acercándose a Alice quien se había quedado sin aire

-Necesito un momento- susurro Alice mirando Sabrina

-Lucy me ha pedido que te entregue esto- le dijo Tirian tendiéndole algo envuelto en una manda, Alice lo desenvolvió para descubrir una linda daga- Es para ti.

-Gracias- dijo Alice conmovida, Tirian asintió y las dejo solas.

-No sabes lo que dices, te arrepentirás- le dijo Alice ya asimilando lo que decía Sabrina, aunque le correspondía.

-Muy bien- llamo Andrómeda la atención- Gracias a todos por haber estado aquí, por servirnos tanto, sé que no fue agradable, pero espero que nos recuerden y sepan que los esperamos con brazos abiertos.

Todos asintieron, Chris le dio una última mirada a sus hermanos, había aceptado quedarse, lo hacía por Susan, nunca la había visto tan feliz.

-Nos veremos- se despidió su hermano antes de alejarse de él junto a Alice y Lily quien miro pesarosa a todos por última vez. Clive observo a su prima y luego se acercó a su madre y a su padre, buscando consuelo.

-Si eso es todo, hijos de Adán, hijas de Eva, pueden cruzar…- dijo Aslan señalando un par de árboles que formaban un portal, los tres asintieron y caminaron hacia allí hasta que algo interrumpio.

-Alto- Sabrina camino hacia Aslan, dejo su espada a un lado y dijo- Yo deseo acompañarles.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir Sabrina

-Por favor- pidió la chica

-Si estas segura, puedes marcharte hija de eva- dijo Aslan dándole paso- ¿Alguien…?

-Yo- continuo Scarlett caminando hacia su hermana- lo medite con mis hermanos, yo te acompañare, no tengo nada aquí a diferencia de ellos.

-Muy bien, entonces podremos continuar- siguió Aslan y todos desaparecieron por el portal.

Todos los demás observaron, callados y quietos, como si fueran estatuas.


	11. Lo que paso luego de marcharse

Había pasado mucho, demasiado tiempo desde que estaba en Narnia, viviendo en esa hermosa cabaña con su esposo, y su hijo de ahora 17 años, parecía que cada vez estaba menos por casa, Clive se la pasaba con sus primos corriendo por el bosque.

-Creció muy rápido- dijo Susan

-El tiempo es relativo, pero si, ha pasado rápido- le dijo su esposo abrazándola.

A esa hora Peter, Edmund y Lucy siempre llegaban a verla, no tardarían.

Lucy había llegado con Tirian y Petunia, su hija, se veían felices como hace tantos años… Petunia era niña bastante tímida, igual a su madre, decía siempre Tirian.

Casi detrás de ellos había entrado Edmund con Cassie y una muy inteligente Galatea, quien sin preguntar tomo a Petunia de la mano y la invito a jugar fuera.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Jill y Eustace, quienes habían pasado los primeros cinco años viajando para luego establecerse en una casa y criar a un par de gemelos, James y Oliver.

Todo parecía normal hasta que, detrás de Peter y Andrómeda habían llegado cabalgando muy acalorados, Ramandu y Clive.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Lucy- ¿Por qué corren así?

-¡Mamá, Papá!- gritaron los dos chicos un poco alterados, al tiempo

-¿Qué pasa?- respondío Susan

-¡Encontramos…encontramos!- decía Ramandu tratando de respirar con calma

-¡A Emmanuel y Scarlett!- soltó Clive- ¡Están en Narnia!

Era 31 de Octubre, lindo día para estar en un cementerio, pensó Lily, pero debía ir, como el año anterior… Todo había pasado tan rápido, lamentablemente, solo se había salvado Peter, su hermano menor.

Alice suspiro con tristeza, sabía cuánto odiaban todo eso, pero no les quedaba de otra, habían prometido ir, Peter solo tenía once años, escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madrina con temor, mientras su hermano, Edmund, un año menor se sostenía de su madrina, Sabrina quien cargando a Lucy, su hija de cinco años, a su lado Sirius, un amigo de la familia, cargaba a Draco su hijo (y de Sabrina, por supuesto) de seis años. Lily dejo caer la última flor, su esposo la abrazo con el brazo que tenía libre, ya que con el otro alzaba a Harry, junto a ellos, Remus sostenía a una pequeña Susan. Luego partieron a casa, para no volver sino al año siguiente, tal vez.

-Lo lamento- dijo Remus de nuevo hacia Lily

-Ahora están en Narnia- dijo ella como el año anterior.

-Para siempre- le respondió Alice.

-Tal vez un día todos nosotros vayamos- aventuró James, el esposo de Lily.

Todo era una gran fiesta, Emmanuel y Scarlett habían vuelto, Daniel, el hermano de Scarlett sería coronado junto a Bonnie, su esposa ese día en Archenland, Había pasado un año desde su regreso. Todos parecían muy felices, excepto Clive, Ramandu, Petunia, Galatea, Oliver y James que estaban a punto de dormirse.

-¡Vamos a dar una vuelta!- propuso Galatea con su plateado cabello echando chispas.

-Pero dijeron…-comenzó a decir una prudente Petunia

-Vamos, yo los cuido- dijo con seguridad Ramandu alzando en cada brazo a Oliver y James, todos se colocaron de acuerdo y se marcharon al bosque.

Lily se había tomado un descanso, era el cumpleaños de Peter, todo un evento, no había notado cuando Harry, quien ya tenía tres años había huido a algún lado, corrió a buscarlo, a su lado un servicial Peter apareció en su ayuda.

En el armario una Lucy tres años mayor que Harry se reía con el niño esperando que los encontraran, cuando Peter abrió la puerta los dos se removieron hacia atrás, hasta que sintieron que el piso no era de madera y entonces…

-¡Oliver!- grito una niña de cabellos castaños, alcanzando a pequeño de unos cinco o seis años- ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Harry, Lucy os tengo!- dijo Peter por fin cayendo al suelo, al pasto…

-¡Peter que…!- dijo Lily y se quedó muda observando la escena y el gran bosque en el armario.

-¡Petunia, Oliver, vengan!- se escucharon varias voces, y Lily los vio, un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y uno un poco más bajo de cabellos pelirrojos acababan de llegar. Clive y Ramandu no supieron que decir al ver a la chica, no muy seguros de quien fuera.

-¡Mamá dile a Peter que me suelte!- exigió Harry rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Lily?- pregunto temeroso Clive

-¿Clive, Ramandu?- pregunto ella ignorando por un segundo a su hijo.

-¡Eres tú!- gritaron ambos y la abrazaron

-¡Mamá!- volvió a gritar Harry

-Harry cariño, ven- dijo y lo tomo Lily en brazos- Peter, Lucy vengan.

-¿Tienes hijos?- pregunto Clive abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

-Dos- respondió ella con dulzura mirando a su primo- Él es Harry, mi hijo.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto Ramandu tomándolo en brazos

-Peter es mi hermano, y Lucy es hija de Alice- aclaro Lily, los chicos asintieron- Peter, te presento a tus primos. ¿Y ellos son…?

-Oliver es hijo de Jill y Eustace y Petunia de Lucy…-dijo Clive tomando de la mano a sus primos.

-Oh- dijo Lily sonriendo

-¿Lily? ¿Están aquí?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-¿Es James?- pregunto curioso Peter, Lily asintió un poco triste, comprendiendo lo obvio.

-No deberíamos estar aquí, vámonos- dijo tomando a Harry en brazos, Peter miro a los demás y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lily- llamo Clive

-Dime- dijo ella guardando las lágrimas para después.

-¿Todos están bien? ¿Son felices?- pregunto el joven con cautela

-Algo así, los extrañamos mucho- dijo ella con tristeza y abrazo a su primo, luego dirigio a Peter y a Harry al armario.

-Lily- la detuvo Ramandu tomándola de la mano, ella se volvió.

-¿Te casaste?- pregunto él no muy seguro de lo que decía, ella asintió- ¿Te hace feliz?

-Es un gran chico- sonrió ella y grabo el rostro del rubio para siempre- Espero que nos veamos pronto

-Es una promesa- le sonrió Ramandu y le dio un beso en la muñeca.

Lily se alejó, para no volver en mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, mucho después que sus hijos y primos.

Y así fue, luego de muchos años, de vivir feliz escuchando historias asombrosas a sus hijos sobre algún país lejano el cual cada vez le parecía más místico, diez años después de la muerte de Alice y Sabrina, y un par de años antes de la muerte de su esposo, allí estaba Lily, en una cama, su hermano Peter la acompañaba al igual que James. Sintió que su cuerpo no le daba y cerró los ojos, un beso en una mano y los abrió…

-Hola- le sonrió Ramandu

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella colocándose en pie

-Soy una estrella, tonta- le dijo- puedo brillar donde me plazca.

-Tonterías- gruño ella- Vete a Narnia.

-Vine a llevarte, realmente- dijo el chico tomándola de la mano, Lily miro hacia la cama, todos lloraban, lo entendió, había muerto.

-Oh no- dijo tristemente y miro a Ramandu que brillaba como nunca- Estoy muerta

-Lo sé- dijo Ramandu halándola, pasando un halo de luz y llegando a un hermoso jardín- Yo también morí- dijo apenado, Lily alzo una ceja.- Tuve una vida feliz, me casé con una pelirroja- le guiño un ojo el chico- tuve dos hijos, una niña y un niño, me encontré en varias ocasiones con tu hijo, ¿sabías que visito Narnia con su hermana y primos?, creo que es algo de familia…luego estaba en una aventura, con Clive y morí de pronto, empecé a brillar en el cielo…hoy Aslan me ordenó que fuera por ti, para cumplir mi promesa.

-¿La de vernos pronto? ¿Luego de todo este tiempo?- pregunto ella asombrada.

-Siempre- dijo él y entonces la obligo a saltar muy alto, donde el sol y el mar se juntan- Ahora ven, que tú también vas a brillar.

**FIN**

Hola a todos, que puedo decir, soy mala haciendo epílogos… casi creo una nueva historia del final…de hecho no estoy ya muy segura del final ¿quedo bien? ¿Os gusto? No sé, ¿Y si Ramandu y Lily hubieran quedado juntos? No…¿o si?

La cosa es…inicie este fic hace cuatro o cinco años, ya tenía un final escrito y no quise alejarme de él.

Pero entonces, surgió una química extraña en mi mente entre Lily y Ramandu y me salí del tema, supongo…

Pues que os digo, Susan termina en Narnia con su familia…Lucy al fin se casa con Tirian, Jill y Eustace aceptan que se aman. Luego de un accidente Emmanuel y Scarlett regresaron, habían formado una familia y todo.

Lily regresa, siendo tan fuerte su amor por tanta gente que al morir es pura luz…sus hijos y su hermano pequeño también descubren eventualmente Narnia.

Alice y Sabrina, al morir lo hicieron también, volver a Narnia.

Fue bastante tiempo, crecí como persona, voy a mitad de carrera y todo, extrañare mucho este fanfic. Espero os guste, acepto opiniones, consejos, denuncias (okno) reclamos, peticiones…

Os quiero desde Colombia.


End file.
